I never was a Normal Child
by kittykatnicole
Summary: Her blank mask slipping off for a moment and in its stead was the face of a dejected little girl. As fast as it was shown it was replaced with an eerie blankness once again.One thought still floating around in the child's mind, one thought that always came along with reminiscing the past.I didn't survive. I should still be dead.(rated M for Gore, sexual assault and suicide attempt)
1. Chapter 1

I was never a normal child.

Far too aware of my surroundings, grasping the teachings thrown at me with ease and needed little time to fully understand concepts.

I was able to read at a high school level by my fifth birthday. An impressive act but not so uncommon as one might think.

No, where my intelligence really seem to set me apart was how my mind worked to help me see things in a different perspective. I understand that's the answer but I wanted to know exactly how did you came to that conclusion. To see if I can come up with the same answer if I worked backwards, forwards and upside.

I needed to question everything.

It's hard to explain, I know but It was never enough for me to really except one answer and be done with it.

You could see how a normal family shouldn't have a child like me. There is only so much a common family could handle. Being questioned all the time can really put pressure on someone's psyche. Plus everyone in society is taught not to question authority.

Never mind the fact that a child is questioning an adult. No matter how much patience a person has, everyone has a breaking point. In school you're taught to listen throughout the entire lecture then you may ask questions at the end _but_ the questions are always about not fully grasping the lesson. I understand it perfectly fine, I just need to understand why I can't do it a different way if it renders the same results.

Then again maybe if I was put into a normal family none of this would've happened. Maybe they could have handled it. Handled _me._

_Because she was never normal was she? No. she just pretended to be._

I wish I could have been normal. I never knew why things were different for me compared to my two older siblings. Relatively speaking, I should have been similar to them. They weren't stupid but they weren't as…. _weird _as me. Though it's almost a blessing they shouldn't have to see the world like I have come to see it.

_No ignorance really is bliss._

My family was ordinary before me. My mother was an everyday stay at home mom. Sure a bit lonely like any wife with her husband always away; she actually was the one who wanted to try for a girl with already having two boys.

_She would regret that decision for the rest of her life._

My father all but willing to please, agreed. He probably felt bad because his line of work, that dragged him away from home so often. But being an international lawyer that worked closely with the government, it's what he signed up for.

_Thinking back, I almost feel pity towards them._

I was born July 10

My birth was normal, almost relatively easy compared to the first long births of my brothers. Being a girl like my mother wanted she was ecstatic, already thinking of things her and her new baby girl would do together.

It was perfect, all of the family was there to welcome the newborn into their lives.

Mother was all but happy to have a destruction from her husband always being gone, almost proving her point. He returned to work 2 weeks after the child's birth -It was a miracle in itself that he actually got to be there this time around, he missed the first two- Not minding, she slowly got into a routine with the new addition to her growing family.

Christmas wasn't so lonely with her daughter sleeping in the same bed. The nursery that was custom built for the little girl was all but forgotten. She was drinking up the attention, the baby needed from her. Being a full time mom and husband always away, the house grew very lonely. Her boys were already in school, so she was alone most of the time during the day but now with her new baby girl that changed.

_Greed, Greed, it always was greed. Even from the very beginning. She needed something from me. They always did._

My mother was the first to notice my unusual ability to understand and grasp everything at a fast rate. Already having two children, that were five and six. She knew I was different. In the beginning she was thrilled. Even going as far as showing off to anyone that would listen to how her daughter was able to walk at 9 months old and could say small words.

Taking me out for playdates with parents from the neighborhood. Any chance she got to show the new light of her life off to the world. She ravished in all the attention her newborn and other mothers would give her.

Soon though she would stop showing off to her friends and her husband's family. Stop taking her daughter to play date. Keeping her inside as much as possible. Only going out when really needed, saying hi and good afternoon like always but it was much to rushed.

Once in awhile when a few of the other mothers did finally caught her before she got into the car to leave or just before she hurried inside the house. They all asked the same thing. How was her daughter, she didn't come out anymore so everyone was worried. - stay at home moms that lived in the small wealthy part of the city didn't have much to talk about-

My mother would say with a strained smile and an almost bitter tone "_she is so bright for her age_" and change the subject of the matter. To something more interesting, like getting ready to take another vacation. Yes that was such a better topic.

Then a quick goodbye and a promise to bring back souvenirs from wherever she was going this time.

_Those fools should have noticed._

All those vacations were just a cover story she told her neighborhoods and her husband. By the time I was five, my mother had already taken me to multiple doctor specialists on various occasions to see exactly why her daughter wasn't like the rest.

Why didn't her child ask for help anymore, why did she have to do things on her own now, why must she want to learn everything instead of sitting on mothers lap and doing nothing but be mothers baby girl.

Most parents would be thrilled to have a doctor tell them that their child was -professional speaking- a growing genius. Needed trial and error to learn, unlike most kids that needed to be taught. That's why her daughter was Independent so early in her life.

After figuring this out doctors would try to keep me under evaluation, some higher ranking doctors even going as far as offering private schooling. After all a child like this only comes once every 3 or 4 generations.

_Greed. Greed. Greed. _

Before anything could go too far my mother would decline and disappear with me. It wasn't hard seeing as she only took me to see these doctors out of country. When the boys were on holiday and with father always away, it simply wasn't an issue covering it up.

Never close to home. Never where someone she knew would find out. She hide all of this well, almost not wanting to believe the answer that was given to her so many times. I didn't even realize what she was going through being a small child at the time. A smart one but a child all the same.

_But slowly she was breaking._

* * *

I wasn't aware of the fact that me talking in full sentences at one years old was such a harmful thing but I was eager to learn. My child mind soaking everything up at a fast rate.

Almost trying to counteract my growing mind, mother stop teaching me crucial things a child at my age should learn.

"_**She has to be normal, why couldn't she have been born like me….I won't let them win"**_

In spite of the fact that my mother was no longer teaching me, my brothers were the ones that took over that responsibility. The bundles of sunshine were ecstatic to teach me everything they learned in school. Which honestly wasn't much at the time with them both only being older by a few years but I was happy all the same.

We all would sit down in the living room -or was it in my room?- and they would take turns showing what books meant what. They would feel so smart and helpful teaching their baby sister how to add and subtract.

The process was slow yet it helped me grow closer to my brothers.

_I wish I could remember their names._

Things past like this for a few months with my mother slowly drifting away from me. The smarter I got the more she didn't know how to handle me. I didn't notice this until she all but ignored me when no one was around. When I realized my mother was distancing herself from me. I did what any other normal child would do, I asked why? _Not out loud of course, she already stopped responding to me by that time._

What made me so abnormal that my own mother that had given birth to me, would now hate the very touch of my skin on hers. I didn't voice my question yet. I tried simple new things to get closer to her again.

They were so trivial compared to how my mother would go out of her way for my brothers. Always going to hug them when they came home. Giving kisses before bed. Rubbing their heads when they did something cute. I wasn't shown this love anymore.

One of the things I tried was to hold her hand while walking, whenever we were running errands. It was a common thing to holding your child's hand when out and about. I seen her do it with my brothers and other parents do it with their children. With her already fast declining interactions with me, I thought it would be a wonderful idea.

Leaving the mall, after we have bought new clothes for the upcoming party that my mother planned for my oldest brother. I asked before we walked onto the parking lot going to our car.

"mommy can I hold your hand?"

My voice surprise her, she stopped in her tracks. She wasn't use to hearing me when no one else was around, since she stopped responding to me quite a while ago. So I always just stayed silent when it was the two of us.

_Her thought process must have been. "If I ignore it, it'll go away."_

Instead of answering my question she grab my wrists with a crippling hold and pull me along. I tried to pull away or tell her that it was hurting but she never look down at me, her eyes were forward, and kept her strides long. Making me run to keep up with her. Once at the car she practically flung me into the backseat and slam the door.

It was a quiet drive home.

_Her mask was finally breaking. _

I stop trying to get closer to her after that, I would stare at the black and blue bruise that formed on my wrist if the Idiotic idea ever resurfaced. I soon realized in some twisted kind of way it was a reminder, perhaps a warning to myself. _Don't overstep the boundaries she set_.

People say that a child's bond with their mother is the strongest bond one could have with another being, I scoffed at that idea.

More weeks passed after that incident. She pulled farther away from me, soon me and her we're merely strangers living in the same household. Never interacting. She put food on the table in front of me but won't take me out anymore with her. I stood home alone at four years old. My birthday already coming and going without a notice.

_Or was I older? Perhaps even younger?_

Most people couldn't fathom a small child such as myself being cast out from my mother's love. My brother's never noticed the rip between my mother and me, perhaps in some form of way it was better off with them not knowing.

_They were too young, they shouldn't have to see._

One night after a nightmare I took a chance, against my better judgment because of fear I went to my mother's room. She wasn't asleep, I could hear the t.v. still on and her soft laughter. Not thinking, I knocked on the door with a shaking hand. Tears were beginning to slip from my eyes. I pushed the door open and looked up at my mother that was on her bed. Surprise was written all over her features.

I stepped into the room which caused her face to switch back to its neutral cold mask.

_No, not a mask. That was the truth._

Once seeing the drastic change my body froze. Holding her gaze that seemed to pinned me into place. I opened my mouth in an effort to explain myself but was soon cut off by her disgusted glare.

Fear started to swelling up inside me, my blood was pulsing through my veins waking me fully all at once.

Memories of her crippling grip on my wrist flash through my mind. It finally dawned on me what exactly I was doing. My body tensed up. Nightmare all but forgotten. Only one thought raced through my mind. _I needed to get away. _Responding to that thought, ever so slowly my body took a few steps back outside the room, never dropping eye contact.

She seemed satisfied with my reaction but her face stayed with the disgusted look that was caused by my presents. Almost as an afterthought she finally regarded the tears running down my face. She must have strung together the reasoning behind my appearance because her face seemed to turn into one that mocked me. She then spat out with a chilling voice that sent shivers down my back.

"you're smart enough to know its not real. Go back to your room."

* * *

I stayed in my room for the next two days going over the same thought, that seem to always come back up.

Why_?_

_I was such a naive child then._

Not leaving my room at all -even when my brothers came knocking- I was almost in a trance. Laying in my bed, As my mind festered on the question, emotions started to bubble up inside me. Emotions that I couldn't place. Anger, Frustration, Bitterness, Lonely, all of these were running through me and many more.

My child's mind yearning for a relationship with my mother. Wanting to be comforted by the very being that unnerved me. Why wasn't I allowed to talk to her when no one was around, why did she start ignoring me, why couldn't I feel the love that my brothers were given. Why, why, why?

Frustrated and nerve shot, I got out of bed and came out of my room. Determined to get the answers that I so longed for. Walking down the hallway and to the kitchen where I could hear her cooking. My child emotions out weighing my rationale thoughts of self-preservation. I spoke once she came into view.

_A child shouldn't have to choose between the two because of one's mother._

"Why don't you love me?"

It seemed like time went still when the question left my mouth. She looked from over the kitchen counter at me standing in the hallway. It felt like we stayed that way, staring at each other for hours, in reality it couldn't have been more than a few seconds. I could see the emotions running high within her eyes that seem to go out of focus.

* * *

_Mothers Mind_

_**LOVE?**_

_She already had so much of it. Why did she need it from her?_

_After all he only gave his_ _love to_ _**smart children**__. _

_I couldn't even sleep on the bed with my sisters. They were afraid they would catch my stupidity as father called it. _

_The floor is where I belong. The floor is where I lay. The floor is where I eat alone. The floor is where my blood falls from my body when I couldn't get an answer right._

_Why must I give her love, that I was never given? Why must I share the floor? It was mine. It's the only thing I had in that ratchet house. It didn't matter that I ran away from that blood-stained floor. It was still __**my **__floor__**. **__How dare she try to take the only thing I had left. _

_Did she not realize how much of my blood was on that floor? I earned the right to lay on that floor. Earned it with broken bones, with skull fractures, with days without food. _

_She mustn't have known. For if she did then she wouldn't have asked for such a thing. I would have to teach her not to ask for things that weren't __**hers**__. Yes a lesson, just like father would teach. I have already had so many lessons done to me. Of course I was able to pass it onto someone else. I'm probably the only one that could, since my sisters never had lessons. They were just too smart. _

_Yes she would teach this girl a lesson like her father taught her._

_She needs to be taught a lesson_

* * *

By the time mother's eyes came back into focus, I had already taken a few steps forwards towards her, concerned as to why she blanked out. I went to touch her hand in hopes of waking her up from whatever trance she was in.

But before I could touch her. Mother spoke with a voice only a little above a whisper. Almost as if it was a thought that slipped out of her mind.

"she needs to be taught a lesson"

Upon looking up at mother's face my body froze. Her face had twisted into something that a parent should never show their child. At that moment I could almost taste my heartbeat that seem to jump into my throat.

_I should have stayed in my room_

* * *

My brothers would come home to screaming once they opened the front door. Both startled by the sudden noise would rush inside. Running into the living room that was connected to the kitchen, only to see their mother's back. Hunched over on, on her knees. Red seem to cling onto every inch of clothes she was wearing, the red making a small puddle around her. The room cold, the smell of iron clinging to the air.

The screaming that they heard upon entering was coming from mother's mouth. Her voice turned into a demonic howl "**ShE NEeDs TO bE TAUgHT A LEsSOn**'

She would bring both of her bloody hands above her head together forming a fist. Then slamming it back down to hit whatever was in front of her and she would scream again. Then start the process all over again. Frightened by their mothers screaming it took them a moment to compose themselves enough to walk up to her. Taking slow steps holding each others hands -they don't know who grabbed who's hand first but they weren't going to let go-

Walking closer they would find exactly what mother was hitting.

_**Their baby sister.**_

A blood curdling scream would escape from both brothers lips. They would continue screaming as one pushed their mother away and the other ran outside.

The one that ran outside to the front yard would scream and scream even after the neighbors came to Investigate. He would bring his hands over his eyes in hopes of erasing the scene he had just witnessed.

_I didn't want them to see such a thing, they were too young. _

One neighbor would rush inside the house to find out exactly what was happening, while his wife outside was trying to calm down the boy.

Upon walking deeper into the house the boy's screaming from outside would lessen and the voice from inside grow more clearer. Continuing towards the voice that lead him into the living room -he has been here a few times from parties and events thrown here-

His eyes wide with shock, he slowly coming to a stop; breath caught in his throat as he took everything in. Blood seemed to be splattered all over the walls, floors and windows of the house. It worsen as it grows closer to the middle of the room.

The boy that stayed inside the house had pushed his mother away from his baby sister as hard as his ten year old body would let him. Now on the ground pleading with his baby sister's body to wake up. His broken sobs shaking his body. As both hands holding her dismembered face.

His voice shrouded in grief as he begged her with a broken voice "Please wake up, please,wakeupwakeupIt'sokayyoureokay"

The bystander doing what little he could do without losing his lunch, called the police.

Trying to describe the horrendous scene that was in front of him to the police officer on the phone was a challenge within itself. His eyes moved from the boy and his sister's body to the woman that had a shocked look frozen on her face. The entire time she hasn't moved, only now did he even realize she was there.

The cops would soon come with the E.M.T's that rushed over to help the girl that seem to already have left this world. One police officer would have to restrain the boy that refused to leave his sister side. Screaming to let him hold his baby sister, she gets scared with new people, he had to help her.

It rocked the people outside to the core seeing the older brother being carried out covered in blood. Kicking and screaming, begging to be brought back to his baby sister. The office eventually sitting down on the ground next to his brother holding the boy's body close in a tight hug. Whispering calming words in hope to soothe the boys crying.

Even the office himself couldn't help but shed a few tears as he held the boy. What he just witnessed inside the house. It hit close to home for him, having a little girl himself.

How can something that horrible happen.

Another officer would escort their mother outside, trying to figure out what happened to that poor child's body inside.

* * *

I survived.

_I should've died._

Technically I did died for 2 minutes and 41 seconds but they brought me back.

_I didn't leave undamaged though, did I? No. Death isn't something you walk away from, It stays inside my body until it can drag me back again. _

Still in the hospital even after months has passed since that "accident" as my father puts it. Maybe the mere shock of it all, made him attempt to rationalize why his wife tried to kill his only daughter.

He knew better than anyone what had happened that day.

He watched the video tape from the cameras that were placed throughout his house in case of a robbery. Never in his life did the thought crossed his mind, they would be used in a case against his wife.

The cops had to show him the recordings, since he refused to believe what his children claim they saw. Before the officers did, he would repeatedly asked me who did this. Over and over again. So long after I stop answering and all together I stopped speaking to him.

Only ever replying to my brothers once in awhile because of what they were going through. I didn't want to push them away.- It was my fault they were having nightmares- They couldn't look me in the eyes anymore without getting flashbacks because of the trauma but they refused to leave me alone with father or anyone of that matter.

They lost trust in adults, in authority figures like I have. After the excessive questioning, accusing and fabricating excuses for mother it was hard not to. Father was on her side to the very moment they sat him down and forced him to watch the tapes.

_If I could, I would wipe their memories of that day. So they could live normally without me._

After a long recovery, I was allowed to go home but I would have to go back for an annual check-ups with a psychiatrist. Ironically the doctors got what they wanted, access to my growing genius mind.

Going home was an event in itself, me or my brothers have not been there since that day, that was months ago. Almost a year ago. They stay with our grandparents or at the hospital with me.

My father tried to reassure us that everything was fine but I couldn't shake the feeling that my father would do the same to me. -doctors calling it cynicism a part of what forms my PTSD- So I was practically glued to either one of my brothers all the time. Through nightmares, flashbacks and hallucinations they were with me. I tried to do the same for them.

_Don't trust father, he was the same as her._

Father was able to stay home already having switched jobs while I was in the hospital to take care of us. My brothers soon went back to school and started to try to forget what happened. While I stood home-schooled, calling in favors father got me teachers that would help nurture my neglected mind. They all jumped at the chance to work with me once they seen the level of intelligence I held.

_Greed, they all had greed. Like they could use me. Stupid twits . All those lesser than human were the same. Only ones that were different were my brothers_.

I ended up watching the same video that my father had. When he walked into his office and see what I was sitting and watching. The look of regate quickly took over his face, when he realized that he shouldn't have saved it.

_He needed to burn the images into his mind that the love of his life was indeed the one that broke his little girl_.

I don't know exactly what I was expecting to find while watching that video but I needed to see it, I needed to see what my brothers had seen.

It didn't help with the nightmares, the only thing that seemed to help lessen them was when officer Noah would come over. At first just to check up on me and my brothers - he was the first officer on scene; the very one who carried my brother out of the house kicking and screaming-

With the lack of sleeping, eating and talking it wasn't hard for him to figure out that the regular methods of therapy and medication weren't working for me. For this reason he offered an alternative method.

Officer Noah started to show me the right way to exercise, how to run -so next time my mot-_attacker_ couldn't caught me- How to block strikes -so you don't end up on the floor- and even how to break out of holds - so if you do end up on the floor how to turn it into your favor- Soon after I felt like I was able to break away from the cycle of that day, Now that I had the means to.

He said he was able to sleep better at night knowing I was able to defend myself if it came down to it. It seemed like the whole ordeal had scar him too.

Before long I would do anything physical exercising putting my all into it. I trained in everything and anything that I could find instructors to. It was my escape from reality. Pushing my body until it gave out and I could sleep without nightmares. My therapist said it was a healthy way -when done right, still had to take breaks and ate enough for my body- to cope compared to other options that some ptsd patients had. My brothers both found different methods as well, such as music and anime.

It made sense, since they both weren't physically hurt by the ordeal. Mentally scarring yes but they didn't have that body locking pain dealt to them, no. They needed a distraction from their memories. To block out the images that seem to be burnt into their heads.

My oldest brother put his heart into every song he covered. Hours on end he would play instruments and music of every category. It filled the backyard while I practice whatever deface I was learning at the time. The music would calm my head and quick movements and slow them into a dance almost. In a way it helped me as well.

When he forced me to stop working out and take a break. Me and him would sit and cuddle on his floor, just listening to the music. I forced myself to remember every song he would listen too because they all had meaning that helped him through his thoughts. Maybe in some way it was a punishment I gave to myself because I knew this was his way to escape from reality. It's not that I didn't like music but It didn't bring me an escape like it did for him.

_He always picked songs he thought I could relate when I was in his room listening. When out practicing it was what he related to. _

On the other hand my second oldest brother would go outside to watch me train. He would talk on and on about what anime he had watched that day. I watched a few here and there with him but again like my oldest brother it was his way out not mine, so I would mostly fall asleep since it was usually at night. He always seemed to tell me what I missed in the morning.

My mornings seem to consist of recaps on the episodes I missed and what character he thought were the best and why. He seemed to stick to close to the ones I could relate to.

_Funny how I can remember his favorite characters name but not his. _

Ever so slowly our life went back to normal. I was able to graduate at the same time as my brothers. -it was because I didn't want to be apart from them- I still slept in one of their beds every night going back and forth between them.

I took the same route as my father when starting college, becoming a lawyer.

_Or did I switch my major to medical?_

Around my 16 birthday my father asked me and my brother at dinner if we would like to visit _her_. He tried to approach the topic with caution and attentiveness but It still came as a shock to my brothers. As for me, I already knew that he kept in touch with _her_, he never actually lost contact while she was in the metal hospital.

I only knew because it helped me sleep knowing she was locked away, so I had asked Noah if he could make sure she was there. He confessed he often did checked as well because he came to find out my father visits her often. It didn't sit well with him knowing how my father acted with us when the whole trail was going on and with connections my father had; it wasn't hard to believe he would try to let her out. Not wanting the hospital to unknowingly let her free. Noah had took it upon himself to regularly check on her status.

_I really wish I could thank him one last time._

My brothers stood outraged, betrayal written on their faces. Venom in their words they spit them out at our father. The betrayal changed to fury at our father who was trying to reason with us -them-. The argument growing with every word that left his mouth that wasn't an apology.

"She isn't our mother! She gave up that right when she killed our baby sister's voice!" The younger of the brothers screamed with such hostility it caused the room to grow silent.

In truth the brothers knew that she still had her voice but it was so small, so very broken, almost always on the verge of tears, even if her eyes were dry. Only used when they were alone and only when it was to comfort them.

"Your moth-" A cup was thrown against the wall next to his head. He started again in a calm almost soothing voice. "She had a very hard childhood, her father was a genius that had no tolerance of anything less than perfect. His first two daughters were just like him so when your m-" his mouth shut when a plate this time slammed closer to his head. "When she came around she was treated horribly because she wasn't as smart as them"

He looked up to continue his point wanting them to see in his eyes that it wasn't her fault - he wasn't even sure when he looked down- but what he saw had his breath caught in his throat.

The only girl in the room finally looked up to make eye contact with him. Pinning him in his place by the mere emotions those eyes held. -When was the last time he had seen them looking at him? Months? No. Years. She kept her head down around him- Instead of using her sign language she used her eyes to relay the message.

_**HATRED**_

_He didn't deserve to hear my broken voice_

He tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out. Before he was able to gain his voice back, the eldest of the brothers spoke. " I'm taking my sister and brother and we are leavi-"

A panic voice pulled the little girl from her thoughts "Haruno Sakura ! get _down_!" the pink haired girl looked down from her spot in the tree to the person screaming at her from below. The woman's blonde hair reaching just above her shoulders, green eyes just shy away from the color ember her young face twisted into fear. A sigh escaped from the child when she realized she had finally been found.

The little girl no more than three years old started to climb down from her hiding place -the woman was causing to much noise, she might get attention drawn to them- she didn't even get to put her feet on the ground before the woman scooped her up into her arms squeezing her close. "Sakura-chan you had me so worried" she whispered into her hair.

The girl pushed as hard as her body would let her into the woman's ribs with her elbow. The woman didn't budge though, she was used to this by now but when the little girl started to thrash and claw almost in desperation. She gave the girl in her arms one last squeeze and let go.

The smaller girl's breaths coming out shallow and fast but her face was blank as always. Never giving anything away even at this age. The woman looked down at her feet in shame, she knew this would happen but she couldn't help herself. She was just so _worried,_ when she couldn't find the girl in front of her inside her bedroom.

Once the breathing of the little girl came out even, she looked up. The woman had a sad smile on her lips when she whispers " ne sakura-chan how about we go get some sweets?" her voice held hope at the end.

Sakura didn't answer, then again she never did but she did start walking to the backyard gate. The older woman's smile turned softer "let me go get my shoes and tell your father" harrying inside to do just as she said.

The small girl didn't bother to acknowledge the woman, instead she looked up at the sky. Her blank mask slipping off for a moment and in its stead was the face of a dejected little girl. As fast as it was shown it was replaced with an eerie blankness once she heard the woman coming back.

One thought still floating around in the child's mind, one thought that always came along with

reminiscing the past.

I didn't survive.

_I should still be died._

* * *

Another's Notes

This is my first story I have ever written, so this isn't completely up to the standards I want it to be at but I'm really trying hard to work towards those standards.

Also I'm dyslexia. So there will be some mistakes that I am unable to catch even after proofreading multiple times, I apologize in advance for that.

Please comment and follow. So I know if I should keep going with this story.


	2. Chapter 2

She knew this feeling, She knew this feeling very well, It lived with her everyday since the day she died and came back but it never was this strong.

No, It usually only stayed at the back of her mind or in her chest above her heart. It was almost like a cold breeze she could never get rid of. Like a constant chill on the back of the neck. No matter how many covers she slept with it would always be there.

Yes, she knows this feeling very well, it was like an old friend that always reminded her of what she couldn't escape from.

Though it wasn't a breeze anymore, now it was a thick fog that sometimes turned inky almost slimy in certain spots in her body. If she didn't focus enough on that growing entity it would start to consume her.

It pushed itself up her throat or through her ribs trying to get out but by doing so it was ripping her apart in the process. She could feel every time it pushed or claw within her body. It was always moving, slowly some moments and fast the next.

But there was another feeling that grow inside of her as well.

This new feeling was the only thing that stopped the slimy thing from shredding her apart from the inside out. She used this new feeling to help pull and push the fog deep within herself.

With the fog inside the core of her body she grows accustomed to its cold disturbing feeling.

She only focuses on the entity she now calls death -it was just waiting until the right moment to break out of her body and drag her back- she didn't even realize what was going on around her until she knew that she could hold death within herself without it slipping out to cause her agonizing pain.

Opening her eyes - when did she close them?- she was blinded by bright lights. Squeezing her eyes shut to protect them, after a moment or two. She tried again slowly opening until her eyes adjust to the lights.

Looking around she noticed that she was in a hospital, that was made obvious by the white walls, bright lights and medical machine beeping. Not adding the smell of clean air that all hospitals seem to hold.

How did she get here? The last thing she remembers was that- ...what was the last thing she remembered?

Her thoughts were scattered. One moment she was sure her tenth birthday just passed but wasn't she standing in front of a judge saying the last of her closing in her first case. - She won, the robber got 15 years in prison-

Everything was so blurry and her memories aren't in order.

How long was she trying to control that fog inside herself? Where are her brothers? Panic jumped into her throat.

When was the last time she saw them? She can't breathe, what's going on? The fog was climbing inside her throat. She knows it is but she can't bring herself to care at the moment. Distantly, she can hear the machine next to her beeping faster almost mimicking her heartbeat that was beating as fast as a hummingbird's wings.

The fog is spreading inside her, she can feel its slimy cold self working its way through her body. It was taking advantage of her panic state, causing horrendous pain. She can't concentrate on pulling it back in and at the moment she really didn't care.

What she really wanted was to know where her brothers were. They always were with her when she went to hospitals, never wanted to leave her alone when she was with doctors. They knew the discomfort she felt around any doctors.

Since they weren't here, that has to mean something happened to them. Oh god they would be so worri- _beep beep beep_

Right she couldn't worry them, she can't keep doing this to them.

Closing her eyes she started to push the death back inside her again. It was harder this time with the pain so much more intense. She didn't think she could do it again.

Her control was slipping but right before it got loose, another feeling helped her push it down.

Coming in like a storm it held it back enough for her to grab ahold of the think fog and shove it down again.

After realizing the new feeling came with a hand on her chest. Opening her eyes to meet seafoam green and dark blonde hair.

A man was hovering over her, he wore a white coat signing him as a doctor but what really held her attention that his eyes had no pupils. She was sure of it, even if their eyes only met in a brief moment.

He was now holding a folder, reading.

She couldn't see his eyes from the angle she was laying -the folder was in the way- but she could see that his long hair was tied in a low ponytail. He turned the pages while she studied him, underneath his white coat he wore dark blue and purple clothing she has never seen before on a doctor or nurse.

He was still reading when a nurse walked in reading a folder of her own, when she finally looked up. The woman was surprised by the man that was still standing by her bed.

She spoke as she walked farther into the room "Yamanaka-sensei what are you doing here? This is the baby centre-"

"Who is this child care fall under?" He cut her off in a no nonsense tone. He turned around to face the nurse and continued talking his voice holding a new edge to it."When was she last checked on?"

Almost as if she was now realizing who she was talking to, her back straightened and she spoke but the girl lying on the bed wasn't listening.

The first thing she noticed was that they were speaking _Japanese_, not the kind she learned in her language class either. No this was an older type, almost formal but she was able to understand some of the words that they were speaking.

_Baby_. _Child_.

Even with her memories scattered to hell, she knew for sure she was not one of those anymore -she hasn't been in years-

As the voices continued to talk in the background she looked down at her body. There below her was a baby's body, with the stubby feet and hands.

She moved her right hand and the baby's body moved as well, when she squeezed her hand shut it did, just not as hard as she wanted but it was listening to her commands.

She tried moving her right foot then her left and so on and so forth. Trying to figure out how this kind of trick worked because it had to be just that, a _trick_.

There is no way she is a child. She was a 19 year old woman or was she 17? Her thoughts were cut short when a door slammed startling her out of her thoughts.

She turned back to the people in the room or rather person, It seemed like whatever they were talking about the man won.

His back facing her still, she could see the tension his shoulders held. He let out a frustration breath, almost in a way to calm himself down and turned towards her.

A slight frown tugged at his lips was the only indication he was still annoyed. He looked down at the folder again, he read out loud almost testing what he was saying "haruno sakura"

* * *

She had been reborn or at least she _thinks_ she has because she doesn't remember dying.

Or maybe she really was alive and was in a coma.

But the more time that passed, she couldn't help but think she really had been reborn. It's been two weeks since she woke up and was made aware of her surroundings.

In those two weeks she has gathered that she is now a one year old and few months. She was a little girl named sakura haruno, her parents are away because their job as merchants had them traveling to other villages. She has an illness that caused her to slip into a coma upon birth, which didn't help with her being born prematurely either. She has been asleep ever since.

The odds really were stacked against this little girl she now resides in. She wasn't sure if she stole sakura's body or if sakura really did die and her soul somehow slipped in to her body.

She sat up when the door opened to her new room -they moved her out of the other old room with all the babies when they found she really was awake and wasn't going to slip back into her coma again- the same man walked in as he always did and sat down next to her bed.

He pulled out his paperwork in front of him and went to work, He never said anything -but then again neither did she- She was grateful he didn't speak very much because when she first woke up she wasn't sure she was up for talking.

The nurses were the ones who spoke to her when they came by to take care of her. They were the ones who give her the information she had so far, even if she never did respond to them.

She guessed they didn't worry over her muteness because in no way shape or form should she understands them. After all she was in a coma for her entire life, though that excuse could only go so far now that she only stared into space most of the time -in order to sort her thoughts out- they now throw her worried glances.

With her thoughts sort out as good as they were going to get at the moment. She turned to the man sitting next to her, she needed to learn about this place around her.

One thing she knew already was this was not the country she once lived in or hell not even the same _time_. Wanting more answers she moved closer to the bed railing that kept her from falling, It was a slow move since her body was so new but she did eventually got herself to her feet with the railings help. After getting up she looked over the paperwork the man was working on, it was written in Hiragana or Katakana she couldn't remember which was which. She could make out some words here and there but not a lot, so to change that she pointed to a character she could reach with her small hand.

The man didn't say anything but he did look over to her, she met his green blue eyes -they indeed did not have pupils- then moved her eyes back to the paper where her hand was still at.

For a long silent moment the man did nothing, she could feel his eyes still on her but she didn't waver. She needed to learn this language so she could read her own chart. Than maybe she could figure out what was actually wrong with her and what was the thing she now called death really was.

"Trachea" he spoke in a tone that stated fact. It wasn't soft or harsh, wasn't even like when the nurses talked to her like she was slow.

She nodded in thanks and moved on to the next word and he answered again. They kept this up, she probably shouldn't distract him from his work but if he was going to work in her room than she was going to use that to her advantage, plus if she really did bother him than he could just move farther away from her bedside. Wasn't like she could do much if he did.

They continued this until a nurse came in with her food for lunch. The nurse picked her up, moving her into a high chair and placed the food in front of her. They learned not to try to feed her or she wouldn't eat, she could feed herself. Even if it was with her hands and made a mess by doing so.

The man begin to pack up all of his work, like he always did when she had a nurse to watch over her. He moved towards the door but stopped to look back at her, he nodded at her which she returned and then he left.

Once finished with lunch the nurse cleaned her off and allowed her to play around the room. Wasn't much she could do since this was a hospital room meant for a _child._ So there was nothing but toys to play with, not even books.

She didn't let that stop her from learning new things. After all her body had to relearn how to move again.

Her once well trained body was now replaced with baby fat arms and legs. She couldn't do much since if she lost focus of her hold on the fog within herself it would try to eat her alive. She had to always be aware of it now, even reading with the man was a lot more difficult than it needed to be, now that she had to always be conscious of it.

Always being aware of something and responding to that awareness was a lot harder than it seemed.

She walked over to the toy blocks on the other side of the room. She only "played" with them to build her hand and eye coordination. Then she moved on to the other toys, each time she tried to figure out in what way could it help her train her body again.

This went on for hours until dinner came and her nurses switched. This nurse bathed her in the restroom that was connected to her room -she could never explorer it because the door was always shut and she was too short to reach the door handle- after she was cleaned and changed, the nurse would set her in bed and speak about anything and everything.

This nurse is the one who was the one who gave her all the information she had learned so far. The first nurse of the day only feed her breakfast and left once the man came, so there wasn't much time to speak. The one who took care of her at lunch, barely spoke. It was only a job to the woman and she could understand that.

She falls asleep to the night time nurse's hushed voice.

This routine went on for a few weeks.

Breakfast, than the man would come and with him new words -granted they were only body related but she would get what she could- after was lunch with play time -she was able to walk around the room without falling anymore- dinner, bath and somewhat weird bedtime stories that involved the newest hospital gossip.

* * *

She was in denial, she knew this but was she going to do anything about it? No.

That's why she kept herself busy, always having to do something. Never sitting down to just relax because if she stopped for even a moment to actually understand how horrible this whole situation was, she would break all over again.

It had taken so _long_ to put herself back together when her mothe- attacker broke her.

No she could be in denial, It was so much more easier.

All she had to do was never get too close to anyone, never look anyone in the eyes because if she didn't know their faces or names, they were nobodies.

Background characters in her very vivid dream.

She could do denial or so she thought.

The man didn't come in today, which was fine because he did seem rather busy with all the paperwork he did everyday. He couldn't always be around to just babysit a sick child. What bothered her was the nurse who took his place for the morning.

The woman -no she looked like a teenager- walked in the room with a bright smile on her face and all but shouted "Sakura-chan! My name is Fujioka Kotoko but you can call me koto-chan! I'll be your new nurse for the mornings!"

The new nurse put her breakfast down on her highchair and walked over to pick her up, still smiling.

Even with no response she continued talking "I can't wait for us to get closer!" her voice still cheerfully high.

Once sakura was picked up, she could get a better look at this new nurse, her face held no wrink or bleams.-The nurse couldn't be more than 19 years old- Her almond shaped eyes were a light brown, her nose was a little larder but straight, pink lips held a natural pout. Her long black hair was tied in a high ponytail. All in all, she was pretty.

But what really held the little girl attention was that her smile didn't reach her eyes. No she knew these eyes, she had seen them a lot while growing up. _Greed_.

For some reason this woman wanted something she had but she didn't know what that was. It wasn't like she showed her above average intelligence, she hasn't even said a word in this life time.

Maybe it was her family? They did seem to have money if they were able to afford 24/7 round the clock care.

Whatever it was she wasn't going to give it to this _woman_. It didn't matter who it was she wasn't going to be used again.

With that sorted out she started to eat, shoving her hands into her rice and than into her mouth. As she went to get a handful of eggs the plate was taken away.

" Sakura-chan! Your going to get all messy! Let koto-nii do it for you!" her voice now sounded annoyingly sweet.

Her usually blank face slipped, she could feel her lips turn down into a frown. lifting her hands to grab her food back, the woman pulled it further away.

With a spoon full of eggs, the nursed held it up to the little girls mouth "Now now sakura-chan say ahhh"

Her frown pulled down even farther turning into a full scold. It probably only looked like a pout with her child face.

"Aw come on sakura-chan don't act like that, now listen to your koto-nii!" She tried again to push the spoon into her mouth but sakura clenched her mouth shut. Like hell she was going to let this woman feed her.

Kotoko's smile tighten slightly "sakura-chan you need to eat, now open your mouth please"

Sakura just stared back blankly at her.

Kotoko kept trying to feed her but she wouldn't budge. This went on for an hour until the nurse face held a frown and her voice was bitter "fine if you aren't going to eat, _starve_"

She put the food on the cart outside the room and shut the door. She huffed picking sakura up none too gently and begin changing her.

Little did she know that this child was a bitter as they came and sakura did need a way to get her frustration out. She just lost her whole life, her brothers, officer Noah, _HER BROTHERS,_ they were her whole fucken world. And this bitch was mad because she didn't eat for her? Did she not realize that now she had no one, they were her reason for living! Without them life didn't matter anymore. She never got to fix them like they help fix her. She never got to tell them how sorry she was. She never-

Pain brought her back from her thoughts.

With her focus fully on her thoughts, her grip that held back the death fog inside her slipped. She took a tight breath to calm down herself, As she willed the fog back into her core. It was hard with the woman keep moving her but by the time she was put down on the floor she got ahold of the death fog again.

She opened her eyes -she really needed to stop closing them without realizing- sweat was on her brow. Her breath came out even if only a little shallow.

The nurse noticed none of this, now the woman was ignoring her, she was sitting down reading a book.

Something snapped inside sakura, not because she was being ignored no that was what the nurses did most of the time. No it was the fact that after she didn't get what she wanted, she decided she was of no use anymore.

Like that **_Mother _**of hers.

No she wasn't her mother , she was **_That Woman_** as her brothers put it.

Pain erupted through her body again, this time it was faster more vicious. It's fog like body turned into a inky-slimy substance. It was rushing towards her hands of all places, her fingers burnt with how cold they felt.

As tears gathered in her eyes from the pain she knew than that this woman had to go or it would be the death of her.

In the back of her mind while she tried to gain control again something whispered

"_or it would be the death of fujioka kotoko_"

* * *

When she woke up this morning she was still tired, even with her extra naps she took yesterday after that wretched woman left.

Holding back the death fog while annoyed or anger was a lot harder than holding it back when reading or exercising.

It was almost like the new nice feeling she held was her energy for the day and the more she used it to control the fog the more tired she got. She was afraid to find out what would happen if she didn't have anymore of that nice energy to hold back the fog.

When the door opened she held a small hope to see the man walk through but that died as soon as she spotted black hair -she wore it down today, it reached to her mid back- Her face smile as bright as ever " Good morning Sakura-chan! My name is Fujioka Kotoko but you can call me koto-nii! I'll be your new nurse for the mornings!"

Even though the little girl's face was blank, confusion was swelling up inside her

why was she saying all that again?

Kotoko put her food on her high chair and walked over to pick her up. Sakura remembered just how much she hated people touching her because of this woman, even though she couldn't do much about it now she vowed to pay them back.

Once she was put down in her high chair she half expected the woman to take it away again. Instead the woman walked to the chart outside the door

"sakura-chan look what I brought you today!" she came back holding bright color hair clips and rubber bands "now we can style your pretty hair!" Her voice held fake excitement.

Instead of answering she looked down at her food. Did she really think just because she changed her hairstyle sakura wouldn't realize her? She pushed the food away -like she wished she had when that _**woman**_ put food in front of her-.

To Kotoko's credit she didn't even bat an eye at her behavior, instead she almost seemed amused. She spoke with a concerned voice but her face was smirking "Are you not hungry today sweetheart? That's okay lets just move on to the fun stuff!"

She moved the food back to the chart untouched and walked over to the drawer that sakura knew held her brush. The nurse walked back brush in hand, she stopped behind sakura. Her fake smile in place. "Now how about we turn you into a princess today!"

She brushed fast and rough, pulled a little too hard here and there and when putting the clips in they would scraped against the little girl's scalp. Through the whole thing sakura didn't make a noise as always. Her face blank as ever.

The child's eyes held no emotions when the nurse lead over to look at her after she was finished with sakura's hair.

Kotoko's voice was sweet and calm "Now sakura-chan, You need to be a good girl for kotoka-nii alright? And then kotoka-nii will be a good girl to sakura-chan" Her smile stretched even farther when her question was met with silence.

She whispered into the child's ear as she pulled away."I knew you were smart sakura"

Her voice turned normally cheerful as she raised to her full height "How about we dress you up in those pretty kimonos I seen in your drawers! I have no idea why everyone keeps you wearing these horrendous hospital gowns"

The little girl said nothing. She was the perfect doll as the woman dressed her up. When finished it was time for lunch and the switch of nurses. "Oh sakura-chan you look so pretty!" the next nursed exclaimed once she saw her.

"Doesn't she?!" Kotoko agreed happily "oh where are my manners? I am Fujioka Kotoko! I just started here a few days ago" She bowed at the end

"Nice to meet you Fujioka-san, I am Yuki Shirayuki It's quite alright" the woman kept talking but it was ignored by the child in the room. She had laid down in the corner of the room by -on top- of her stuffed animals she usually had no use for until now.

Sakura fall asleep as soon as she could feel - Since when has she been able to feel people's presence?- the woman left, It had cost her all her concentration and _then some _to stop the fog from ripping her apart. Her anger seemed to feed the beast inside her. It demands to be set free, to butcher that woman who turned the death fog into a thick slimy-ink , to rip her limbs off her body, It wanted to hear the lovely screams the nurse would make when the fogged dragged her within its depths. It roared through her mind until the moment sakura falls asleep.

It took so much out of her she slept through lunch and dinner. She didn't wake up until she felt the woman walk into her room again the next morning, causing the fog to wake as well.

As she opened her eyes, she knew one good thing that came from this whole thing. She really could feel this woman's presence no matter how ridiculous that sounded.

* * *

It's been two and a half weeks.

And sakura knew she was at her limit soon. She couldn't sleep as well as she used to, even if she was sleeping most of the day now. Her sleep was basically closing her eyes and focusing on holding the death fog at bay.

She hasn't eaten anything either since that woman showed up, her only chance she ever got to eat was at breakfast since as soon as that woman left she would fall back "asleep" but she refused to touch anything that Kotoko put in front of her.

As soon as Kotoko walked down the hallway that led to her room sakura was on guard. With little to no food and sleepless nights she was especially tense around the new nurse.

Luckily Kotoko seemed to be nervous around her now, she wasn't sure if it was because of how Sakura acted or if Kotoko could feel the death fog so close to winning and escaping to claim kotoko as its new victim.

As kotoko walked in with her smile in place as always but her voice was quieter "ne sakura-chan I brought you some delicious yakitori from down the street" She placed the food down and walked over to pick her up, her touch was revolting to the little girl but she let it be. Sakura was too focused on not letting the inky slimy thing out.

As she was put down in her high chair, the nurse went to grab her hair brush to do her hair. Kotoko continued talking "I know we aren't supposed to give you anything other than what the hospital provides but it was so good I couldn't help myself!" She moved behind sakura to start doing her hair.

If sakura wasn't so tense she would have noticed the woman being so much more gentle than she has been these last few days. "Ne sakura-chan the nurses and I are worried about you" sakura pushed the food away from her as she always did.

The new nurse huffed in frustration at the child's lack of eating.

Once finished with her hair, she picked up the little girl and set her on the bed, she was being the perfect doll while the woman got her dressed. She did take notice when the woman put the food down next to her on the bed once she was done getting dressed.

"Look sakura-chan let's make a deal. How about If you eat some of your food then i'll take you out to the park. You know what that is right?" kotoko's voice pleaded with her.

When the little girl didn't make any indication she understood what the woman was saying, the new nurse kept talking " It's where kids go and play, there is so much you can do there, swings, sand boxes, mon-"

The child nodded.

Sakura lend over, towards her food and grabbed a handful. Shoving it into her mouth, she continued to do so for a few more bites. After she felt that was enough she looked up at the nurse who watched her with calculating eyes.

"I guess that settles that." Kotoko voiced.

After wiping sakura clean, the nurse turned around to grab some shoes for the little girl. Once she was ready Kotoko picked her up and walked out of the room. As they walked some people stopped to speak to the woman that was holding her but sakura paid no mind to them, no it was hard enough to focus on memorizing the route to outside.

Every time they were stopped by someone it was only for a moment or two thankfully, the less time the little girl had to be touching this woman that held her the better.

Once outside the nurse walked in the crowded streets, knowing the way by heart the woman walked in quick steps. Sakura kept her eyes focused around her as much as she could until she looked up at the mountain behind them. Than her mind went blank.

One moment she was looking directly at the four faces carved into the side of the mountain than the next she was being placed in a sandbox. "We are only staying here for an hour max, so make use of it." kotoko told her as she walked over to a bench.

She didn't acknowledge the woman like always. Slowly everything started to make sense, the way she was able to feel people without seeing them, the energy that help hold the fog back, Yamanaka-sensei that held _no eye pupils, sakura ha-_

Yah, No. She was not going to deal with that, she was already in denial about being reborn what's one more thing to add on to the list.

Shaking her head in hopes of helping her ignore those thoughts, she looked up at the nurse that brought her here. The woman was now having a conversation with the other mothers that sat next to her.

First thing sakura needed to do was get away from the nurse, she had too much on her mind to deal with that woman at the same time.

She is pretty sure that she is having a mental breakdown at the moment and being close to that nurse would only cause more problems. The death fog was moving faster underneath her skin in responds to Kotoko's presence.

Yes, she needed to get away and alone to deal with her hectic thoughts. She was going to escape when she did more planning but there is no time like the present.

Sakura walked out of the sandbox and moved to the swings that were at the far end of the park, they were on the border of the trees that surround the back half of the park. As she walked, she kept an eye on the nurse that seemed to not have noticed her moving away at all.

She kept walking even after she pasted the swings, maybe if she was thinking rationally she would have stopped and made sure the nurse didn't notice her absence but she wasn't - she was running on little to no sleep or food- she kept walking along the tree line until she was able to make her way back in town.

She waved her way through people's legs and bodies, being short sucked she decided when the second person almost crushed her with their foot. She stuck to the side where the stores met the street. She stopped dead in her tracks once she caught a glimpse of her reflection.

Looking back at her was a little girl - a _baby_, she was _one or two _years old- her once dark caramel skin was now replaced with milky white that held an undertone of pink, or was that just the glow of her now _pink _hair because her pink hair did seem to glow underneath the sun. The only dark skin she now held was the bags underneath her eyes, that stood out more because of her ghostly pale skin. Her face actually wasn't rounded with baby fat, it seemed that with her not eating, it showed more than she thought it would. Her cheeks were sunken into her face. With her chapped lips and baggy eyes, she looked like walking skeleton.

Her eyes though, were much more familiar to her, not because of the color -no her old eyes were dark brown before- it was the intelligence they still held. Not only intelligence though, her eyes still held her early aged self but this wasn't because trauma this time -well a different kind of trauma- no it was because a woman's soul was now in a child's body.

She ripped her eyes away from her reflection and walked into the alley that was next to the store she was in front of. Throwing up the small portion of food she ate this morning on the wall she held herself against.

All of this was becoming too real, there was only so much she could be in denial about. Seeing herself was making everything to_ fucken_ real, coming outside was a mistake. It forced her to face the reality she was now in.

"Are you okay little girl?" a kind voice asked behind her, she turned around to come face to face with a headband. Seeing her staring, the voice spoke again "I'm a shinobi, sweetheart. I can help you, why don't we go look for your parents or I can take you to the hospital you don't look so good" the last part was mostly spoken to themselves she thinks.

With her eyes still looking at the headband, sakura shook her head no and walked around the shinobi, quickly making her way back to the crowded streets. The voice followed her "Wait- fuck- hold on! I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

She squeezed between a couples legs, purposely touching the woman butt as she walked by. The woman squealed turning around to face her assaulter but by the time a fight broke out, sakura was already on the next street over.

She needed to find a place to think everything over. She was exhausted, starving and dizzy since throwing up. She kept walking, she needed to find a quiet place to think or better yet to _sleep_.

The only problem was that she's never been outside before this point and she knew no one outside the hospital, so how was she going to find a place to herself.

Something or rather someone ran past her on the roofs at breakneck speed, not that she could see that but it was more like she could feel it.

Than it hit her, she could feel stuff more than she could actually see. Subconsciously she was already doing it. She knew when the nurse would come into her room or when someone was walking past her room. She thought it was more out of fear of the woman not Magical stuff called chakra that helped her sense. Or was it call Spirit energy? No that was another anime her brother talked about. Her throat tighten and eyes started to sting with unshed tears with the thought of her brothers.

First she needed to find a place alone than she could breakdown, she promised herself.

As she kept walking she let her eyes close and focused more on the energy around her, It was harder than she thought it would be. Whether it was because when she subconsciously did it she didn't add focus to anything other than what she was looking for or because she was so malnourished and low on that good energy she now knew was chakra.

Either way it was a lot harder now, to the point she had to bite her lip to stop from groaning out in pain. There was just so much around her, so much information that was now shoving itself into her mind.

Keeping her mind still open to all the chakra around, she kept her strides fast in hopes of finding a quiet place soon. It took her about 15 minutes to find a place that only had a few energy's here and there. They were a lot larger than most she felt around the village but with her body aching she really didn't have a better option.

Opening her eyes again, she was on a dirt path at the edge of a forest. The path than seemed to branch out to other walkways she could take, separated by trees.

She moved to the smallest chakra, in hopes of not having to bother with anymore shinobi because really that's what it must mean when their energy was that large. They had to be shinobi, license killers, the kind of people she made it her job to put them away in prison.

It's better to not get involved with them while she was in this state of mind or any state of mind. She really would like not to be around any of them. It was just extremely more dangerous to deal with them when she was on the verge of collapsing. If she remembered correctly, some could even read people's minds.

So she was not the biggest fan of any of them. As she got closer to the low energy she expected a child like herself but the person was too tall to be a child from what she could see -which wasn't much- being at the edge of the clearing. She could hear a river now that she wasn't so focused on the energy around her.

She didn't want to be seen so she kept to the tree line, as she made her way to the other side of the clearing around the person standing there in the middle. Finally at the river she heard, she could see it was a decent size river. A red larger bridge connected both sides of land.

Black spots started to fill her vision, she stumble over to the bridge to lay underneath. The bridge was big enough to cover her comfortably and then some, it could probably fit her old body too. Rolling herself in a ball she thought it would be nice to sleep until she was back to her old age.

The sound of running water was having a calming effect on her, plus the cold dirt on her face made it easy for her to fall asleep, it also helped that she didn't have to worry about that woman coming to find her.

Her body finally relax for the first time in weeks and she allowed herself to be pulling into dreamless sleep.

* * *

Today was supposed to be his day off.

He just got back late last night from a month long ambu mission, that originally was only supposed to be _three_ days long but when the missing ninja caught a boat ride over to kirigakure, everything went to hell. They did end up catching the traitor before he got over the border. But the newbie that was just assigned to his team was so jumpy he had to take over their nightwatching shift the _whole_ mission.

Plus he took a water jutsu in the chest for the newbie idiot, It would land him in the hospital for weeks, well that is if he actually bothered to stay in the hospital. So after a quick debrief with the hokage, than being patched up in the hospital and than he had to escape from said hospital.

He was glad that his mission was a success but it still brought guilt in the pit of his stomach because the real missions he had to succeed in, he failed horribly. If he was just strong enough back then, if he was just a little faster than maybe they would still be alive today.

To say the least hatake kakashi was not in the best of moods.

So when a genin that was stupid enough to push themselves to the point of charka exhaustion stumbled on to his training ground -it technically was open for anyone's use but if he scared off anyone who happen to try to use it, that was his own business- he looked the other way. He wasn't their teacher so it wasn't his responsibility.

And when the genin kept to the tree line to move away from him, that worked for his benefit as well. He didn't care when they moved to lay underneath the bridge or when the smell of blood rose through the air.

He wasn't anyone's babysitter and he was the last person to say anything to anyone about how they spent their time. Almost proving his point his chest started to ache but he just kept staring at the rock in front of him.

And if anyone asked why he was now walking over to the bridge he would just reply that the weather was nicer in this area. He walked at his own pace even when the chakra was now flicker as if it was about to be blown out.

He kneed down, an insult on the tip of his tongue but he held it when his eye met a small child curled in on themselves. The child was much smaller than what he thought it would be, he believed it was a genin that tried a new jutsu a few too many times.

Almost as if just realizing someone was there the child's head snapped up in his direction, it wasn't like he was completely concealing his presences -it was polite to at least alert other ninja that were training nearby- but it did tell him the child in front of him had some type of way of identifying him.

Blood was running down the child's face, from what he could see it was coming from her nose and mouth. Her hair was done up and she wore some expensive looking clothes so she wasn't homeless but the child's sunken face spoke a different story. He noticed all of this before she even opened her eyes.

A frown worked its way on his face because this was not what he wanted to find one his day off.

As if realizing he wasn't going to go away the child sighed and opened her eyes, new spring green was what his one black eye met. She held his gaze even if her eyes were clouded with sleep.

"This isn't a place for children" He spoke the first thing that came to his mind

She blinked as if only realizing that he was real and wasn't a figment of her imagination. He could see the bags underneath her eyes that only came with weeks of little sleep, they were the same he wore on his face now. He could somewhat feel sympathy but he didn't care enough to keep dealing with this more than he had too.

Giving a lackluster expression - not that the child could see it- he spoke with an annoyed voice "Go home or better yet, the hospital but you aren't staying here"

They didn't break eye contact as he spoke again "that means _now_"

Usually by now kids would go running as he played the big mean shinobi but she hadn't moved. If anything she relaxed more underneath his intense stare.

Again today was supposed to be his day off.

He huffed and crouched closer to her and was about to grab her but that caused an instant reaction. Her eyes refocused and she pulled her charka tight inside herself to the point he could no longer feel it. The child's once exhausted sleepy face was now replaced with a cold blank mask. Her eyes were dilated with fear, intense while focusing on him. She still hasn't moved but her muscles were tense ready to run at the spot of danger.

He stopped his movement and proceeded to lend all the way back in a slow gentle movement until he was sitting down, letting his one eye slowly blink and not fully open again, holding it in an almost glaze like sleepiness. His breathing coming out even and slow, his whole bodied relaxed.

The child stared him down for over an hour before she began to relax again ever so slowly. Another hour later the little girls breathing came out even with sleep.

During this time kakashi had time to think about what he was going to do, he didn't know how to deal with children -he never really was one himself- but he did know that wasn't a proper response a child so have at being touched and he didn't even actually touch her.

He could just alert some churin and be done with it. He could even just walk away and just go home, after all it was getting to be around dinner time. He could do a lot of other things than just be sitting down next to a bridge, no he could be standing looking down at a rock instead.

Sighing softly he looked back at the sleeping child in front of him.

When she looked at him, her eyes held real terror. He was used to this from a lot of people, the enemies he faced in battle and even from some of his fellow shinobi but what really got him was he swear she actually looked like she _trusted_ him before she fall asleep, which was ridiculous he knew that.

Maybe it was the fact he was a shinobi or her being naive to the real world. -but if she really was naive than she wouldn't have that kind of reaction to touch- He wasn't sure which it was.

But what he was sure of, was that he didn't like those eyes. No one else needed to trust him, it barely had been a year since he lost the last two people who had those eyes. Every time those eyes were directed at him, people died.

That's why he was deep in anbu missions, he has been since he lost everyone because it was easier being anbu dog than kakashi. When being dog there was no emotions, no trust, only the mission.

Maybe those doctors were right about needing rest because he was sure that all these thoughts were from the state his body was in at the moment.

Whatever reason it was he would deal with it after a nap, well the closest thing he could get to a nap. He was after all in an open area, unguarded and wounded. Even if he was in his own village he was to paranoid to actually sleep. So he did the closest he could, which was closing his eye and even he breathing.

Important note

Kakashi is 14 at this point in time so his actions aren't exactly how he should act. He still has a lot of growing up to do before he acts like we all know and love.

Sakura is about a year or two older than the original, the reasons for that will be answered later in the story.

This is my first story I have ever written, so this isn't completely up to the standards I want it to be at but I'm really trying hard to work towards those standards.

Also I'm dyslexia. So there will be some mistakes that I am unable to catch even after proofreading multiple times, I apologize in advance for that.

Please comment and follow. So I know if I should keep going with this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura didn't know what to make of kakashi.

If the man that was in front of her was actually him.

The first time she woke up she honestly thought he wasn't real. A figment of her imagination from the lack of sleep, that was so much easier to believe than a teenage Kakashi Hatake was in front of her.

"This isn't a place for children" it was ironic coming from someone who couldn't be more than 16 years of age. -it was hard to tell with half of his face covered but his body was still in the scrawny faze of growing- In her other body she would have patted the kid on the head and told him to go home.

"Go home or better yet, the hospital but you aren't staying here" oh this was just getting more ironic by the minute or the lack of sleep making her easy to be amused? Maybe he could read her mind and was just getting back at her for calling him scrawny.

And the hospital? No thanks, that _woman _would be there. If she was honest dealing with kakashi sounding so much nicer than going back to the hospital.

"That means _now_" sakura could feel his chakra with how close he was. It was like a storm hiding behind clouds. It might be from him holding it so close to his core. -was he suppressing it? How did he do that?- the storm was hiding lightning within its clouds, ready to strike if provoked. It was comfortable in a way with his chakra on guard, it made her believe she was safe because she wouldn't be provoking him so he would keep the lightning to himself.

She didn't realize that she even started to relax until she felt him step closer.

He went to grab her, she admits that her reaction wasn't the best but she was _tired_ and honestly, _scared_.

She was on guard, ready to run. Her whole body tensed while her eyes focused on every inch of his body, he was a ninja and with one small move he could kill her.

Luckily, even in her scared state she still remembered that the fog would act up. So she had her chakra tightened its hold on the death fog.

As fast as her reaction he responded just as quickly, he pulled his hand away from her. He was already crouched so it was easy for him to let himself down until he was sitting. His once annoyed black eye was now on the verge of sleeping, even his breathing now seemed to even out from what she could hear.

She didn't buy his act for a second. Anyone who could change their whole demeanor that fast was hiding something. She _knew _that, she spent years learning how to read people. She was a prosecutor for fuck sake.

She didn't let her body relax even for a moment because at the first sign of danger she was out of there. But he didn't move, he just stayed sitting in front of her. Holding her gaze with his one sleepy eye.

It has been at least an hour since they started this weird staring contest and it seemed like it was going to keep going.

Something started to whisper in the back of her mind. A voice that she so desperately wanted to hear.

" _sis you remember that kakashi guy from naruto? Well turns out he has a depressing backstory to. The whole time I was watching it i was thinking, who the fuck gave you permission to rip my heart out like that? So ...why don't you take a break and come watch it with me? After all, he is my new favorite character and you promise to watch anyone who was my favorite _"

Yah he was his favorite character but so was every other character.

"_He is a good character just a broken person, although he is a horrible teacher I would trust him with my kids."_

Her brother trusted this person in front of her so maybe she could. It was idiotic to trust someone because of something her brother watched in another lifetime but she was stupid when it came to her brothers.

So she let her body relax.

She gave the teenager in front of her one last look before sleep took her. He was as relaxed as ever looking to be on the verge of sleeping as well. The storm inside him was calm.

Yah she could trust this boy for her brother.

* * *

She would like to say she dreamt of nothing but that would be a lie. No sakura was dreaming of a life she knew she lost but she would deny the fact she lost that life with her last dying breath.

Because if she actually lost her boys she would shatter into a million pieces. So to save her sanity she would life in her fantasy.

They were memories that she dreamt of. She could lie to herself and say that they weren't gone. That she was just lost and she needed to find her way back to them, after all she owned them that much.

With that last thought as she woke up.

The little girl didn't know how much time has past since she had fallen asleep but she knew that she felt so much better. Opening her eyes to the world around her, it seemed like nothing has changed other than the boy who sat in front of her.

He now was leaning over one of his legs with his arm on his knee that was brought close to him and his other leg was straight out. She studied him now that she could actually think clearly.

He wasn't wearing that outfit that he wore when she watched the show or maybe she just didn't remember it correctly. What he worse were made up of mostly black.

His face was still covered but his mask wasn't blue, it was black. Than again did that count as a mask because it looked like it was contacted to the skin tight black sleeveless shirt he wore. His bottoms were similar to cargo pants with all the pockets they had, at the very bottom of his pants they were wrapped with white bandages that also covered his feet, his black sandals on top of the bandages. He wore black gloves that reached just below his elbow. All in all, it didn't look comfortable. The only thing that wasn't black that he worse was the blue headband that he wore over his eye.

Her eyes draw back to his hair, it really was _gray_, it spiked up to the side but it didn't look like it was done with any hair product, she believed it was natural. The wind blow through it only proving her theory when his hair swayed with the wind. It looked extremely soft in that moment and she wanted to pat his head like she said she would before.

"Never seen gray hair before?" A deep blank voice questioned her.

She didn't move her eyes away from his hair as she shook her head no. Because she really hasn't in this lifetime. Now that she thought about it she only met 4 people so far, kakashi made it 5.

He didn't respond but he did start to stand up -she tensed- and he slowed his movements. Once he was at his full height, he spoke again "It's around 12 in the afternoon."

She met his eye, he seemed to be looking for something. He spoke again when he didn't find what he needed. "You spent the night outside."

Confused about what he meant by that she just stared back, nodding at him. She knows that. She couldn't understand why he was stating the obvious.

He sighed through his nose and spoke with an annoyed tone "kid do you even know where your parents are?"

She shook her head no. All she knew was that they were out of the village selling stuff.

He now seemed more annoyed, which she still didn't understand why, or maybe it was obvious and she just wasn't as well rested as she thought she was.

At that thought she stood up and made her way to the river that was a few feet away. Sakura kneeled down beside the river, dipping her hands into the cold water. She rubbed her hands together trying to wash the dirt from them.

"You have blood on your face" kakashi was still standing in the same spot but he raised his voice high enough she could hear him speak over the running water.

She looked back at him confused and then tried to look at herself through the waters reflection but since the water had a strong current that didn't let her make much out.

The water was clear enough she thought she would be able to drink out of it -that was the whole reason she went over to it- so when she rubbed her face with water sakura was able to see the blood running down her fingers.

She did indeed have blood on her face. She touched her bottom lip that she was biting the day before to keep herself quiet, it was rather sore and she could feel the skin was broken.

Sakura brought water to her face again splashing it all over her face and rubbed hard enough to get anything she had on her face to come off. She did this for a few minutes until her hands came back clean and no sign of blood.

After that was done, she gathered water into her hands and brought the water to her now clean lips. The cold water felt refreshing going down her throat.

Once done she looked back at kakashi who was studying her actions. She nodded in thanks to him for pointing out the blood and then started to walk towards where she knew would be the path out.

She made it about 10 steps towards the exit when she was stopped by a shadow looming over her. Looking up she seen kakashi behind her. He was trying to still seem relaxed, he had his hands in pockets and his sole eye was halfway opened but his back was straight as a board and his shoulders were squared.

She kept staring at him when he didn't move. He was looking ahead of them like he wasn't following her.

He didn't say anything and she didn't either. This was a waiting she guessed because he didn't seem like he was going to speak again.

So she turned towards the tree line and sat down once she finds a tree with enough shade, a few steps away. She then started the painful process of removing the clips in her hair. Biting her lip to stop the noise that wanted to escape from her mouth.

"You're bleed again" kakashi pointed out to her once he found a tree of his own that just so happened to be next to hers. Leaning on the tree he looked down at her.

She didn't knowledge him as she was to focused on not irritating the cuts on her tender head. As she tried to feel where the clips were she kept touching the spots that were healing from the many times the woman stabbed at her head. At one point she accidentally pushed one of the pins into her head while she was looking for them. She felt her hand touch something wet.

Grabbing the pin she just pushed into her head, she brought it in front of her face. It was red on the tip. Great. That's just what she needed.

Throwing the ratched pin as far as she could -it landed a pitifully few inches away from her- her usually blank face was now twisted into a small frown.

Bring her hands back to her head a hand grabbed her wrist. In a instead reaction she pulled as hard as she could away from it. -it was a deathgrip- Her mind filled with images of the nurse's face. Sakura did not want that woman _touching_ her.

"I'll help you" the voice wasn't soft but it had a calmness that it didn't have before.

Kakashi voice broke her panicked state. The hand on her wrist didn't seem so tight anymore.

He let go as soon as she nodded.

She didn't feel him move at all but now he was crouched right next to her. She let her hands fall to her sides. He didn't move for a few moments, waiting for her to pull herself together she thinks.

He then moved his hands to her head. She could feel his hands pull the clips from her hair in swift movements. Her hair soon started to fall down along her shoulders. He pulled them all out in a mere few seconds.

Once he was finished, he stepped away from her. She was already running her fingers through her hair in hopes of feeling some sort of relief now that her hair isn't being pinned every which way.

His voice still held the calmness but he spoke with some hesitation "Your head... is bleeding in different areas"

She nodded looking up at him. She thought as much from all the pain she has been feeling.

" who put-" he started again " did your parents do that to you?"

She wanted to snort, she hasn't ever met her "parents" instead she shook her head no. She let the amusement enter her eyes.

He huffed in frustration and spoke in anger "look kid I don't want to deal with this kind of stuff, so get out of here already."

She looked at him as she stood up. He looked tense as ever, he held a frown on his face to the point she could see it through his mask. The emotions running through his eye she couldn't places.

She didn't want to upset this boy so sakura nodded in thanks again and began walking towards the path that leads back to the village streets.

As she walked she began to think about what she was going to do. She technically ran away and she needed to go back at some point. The little girl wasn't naive enough to believe she could survive on her own. She had no outdoor experience whatsoever.

As sakura finally made it to the village streets, a thought struck her. _She didn't know how to get back. _In her panic state yesterday, she didn't bother to remember the route back to the hospital.

She wanted to groan out loud but she reframed.

The pink haired girl decided to walk around until something seemed formula.

As she walked she took in her surroundings -not wanting to walk in circles- she didn't realize how hug everything was to her now. The show really didn't do the village justice with how everything seemed so… _alive_ she thinks is the right word to describe it.

Every person is moving, talking, shopping. No wonder she had such a hard time looking for a quiet place. She was sure she wasn't on a main street or something, so the village really must always be like this.

She couldn't tell if she liked the thought of being in a village like this.

Sakura assumes she just walked past a food stand when the smell of fresh cooked meat rose through the air. Almost on cue her stomach started to growl but she paid it no mind as she kept walking.

She couldn't do anything about it so it was better to ignore it. Once she got back she would get some food.

_If_ she found her way back.

She continued walking through the maze of people, some sent her curious glances, while others didn't even notice her but other than that no one approached her. She was grateful. Sakura wouldn't know what to do if adults got involved.

She never got over her underlying distrust for them. Kakashi didn't count with him being only a teenager and the only adults she knew so far, sakura didn't have to really trust. It was a job to them, she knew that. Maybe if she actually was a child she would have grown attached to the adults in her life but she wasn't.

And the new nurse - that _woman_ \- really only proved her point to never trust adults. In this life or any life.

A sound of something snapping and than her face met the floor. She didn't have time to react before something heavy was on top of her back, it was only for a moment or two before it was pulled off but that's all that was needed for her chest to break out in pain. She was sure she heard a cracking noise but her mind was too focused on the throbbing in her chest.

Looking up she met an older mans face, brown eyes, his brown hair was covered in sweat. "Watch where your walking!" he barked down at her. He kept waking without looking back.

It took sakura a moment to realize what had just happened.

He _stepped_ on her.

She went to push herself up when the pain doubled in intensity. She let her arms drop her back on the floor, she laid there for a moment to catch her breathe. The people kept walking as if a child wasn't lying on the floor.

She tried again to push herself up but this time she braced herself for the throbbing pain that came with the movements. Once she was back on her feet she moved to the side of the street, she let herself lean against the wall.

Looking down, one of her sandals were missing. Sakura looked back to the spot she tripped at. The missing sandal was there, torn. While that explained why she tripped so suddenly. She huffed to herself because of course her shoe would break. What else could go wrong?

If she was honest with herself -which she never was- she would have let herself cry out in frustration or maybe from the pain she was in.

She would have let her mask come off and let herself cry until her tears filled this whole village. But no sakura wasn't honest so she let out a shaking breathe and kept her blank mask on.

She wiped her now reopened lip -the blood came down to her chin from what she could feel- And kept walking, while it was more of a waddle since she only had one shoe on. Plus with her aching chest, her movements were slow and stiff in hope of not causing her chest any more pain.

She wouldn't cry after all she felt worse than this, that's what she kept telling herself as she made her way through the village. She didn't actually want to cry, it must be because of the child's body. It did cause her to act on impulse, not with her logic thoughts.

Because if she was her old self, she wouldn't be in this whole situation.

She jumped back when something landed in front of her. She looked down to see a light brown and black pug. It reached up to her hip with her short height.

"Sup pup" a dog just talked to her.

She blinked and the dog blinked back. Yes, she was sure it was the dog that spoke. Or maybe she heard wrong? Afterall she was in some crucial pain. She wouldn't think twice that the pain she was feeling caused her delusions.

She started to walk around the small animal in front of her, her little feet moving slow. She didn't want to move her body more than necessary.

Sakura made it about two feet when the deep voice spoke again."Did someone step on you?"

She looked down at her feet to see the dog next to her. Her confusion must have been clear on her face because the dog sounded amused with his next words. "You have a footprint on your back"

To be polite she nodded her head yes and kept walking. If the dogs could talk here, who knows what else they could do. She didn't need more trouble than she already was in.

"Pup maybe you should sit down, you don't sound so good" this time the deep voice was wrapped in concern. She would have laughed if her chest didn't hurt so much because a talking dog was worried for her. Not in her wildest dreams did she think this would happen to her.

The dog was right though, her breathing was shallow and rigid.

"I know a really nice park not too far from here, you will be able to sit down and rest." Instead of answering the little girl started walking again

"Pup I really think it'll be better if you go somewhere you could sit down." the little dog followed close to her right side, easily keeping up with her slow pace.

"Come on, I'll even let you touch my soft paws." the dog offered. Sakura turned right into the ally and walked a few more feet away from the entrance. She moved close to the wall.

The little girl used the wall to help herself down to the floor without moving her chest to much. She looked to the enter of the ally, her throw up was still there from the day before. It smelled horrible but in some way it comforted her. She was getting closer to the park, which hopefully means she would find her way to the hospital from there.

"You have been here before" the dog said

It wasn't a question but she still nodded her head yes. She looked down at the dog in front of her. He was sitting down, his body facing her but his face was facing her old throw up.

"That's mostly stomach acid" the dog turned his head towards her "pup when was the last time you ate?" his voice was shrouded with worry.

The child looked down at her feet thinking, when she couldn't find the answer she looked back up at the little dog in front of her and shrugged.

"You don't remember the last time you ate?"

She shook her head no. The food she ate to make the deal with the nurse didn't count because she thrown it up right after she got away. Before that though? Sakura couldn't actually remember the last time she ate. It had to be right before that woman started working there.

"What was boss thinking letting you walk around like this? I swear I'm going to chew him out next chance I get" the dog growled out at no one in particular.

A small snort came out of sakura's mouth, it was funny seeing a small pug with a man's voice threaten someone. The dog walked over to sit next to her, he laid his head on her right thigh.

"Don't worry pup, I'll make the boss deal with this properly." His voice was deeper than before, it held promise in it as well.

Sakura managed to laugh a little this time, she lifted her hand to hover above the dog's head. He looked up at it and nodded. A ghost like smile appeared on her face before it disappeared a moment later.

"Names pakkun pup" She nodded her head as she looked down at the dog she was patting slowly, his far was so _soft. _It felt nice having a source of warmth touching her. She used to always cuddle with her brothers every chance she got. She almost forgot how much she missed it.

She let her head rest on the wall behind her, closing her eyes. She never actually got to think everything over.

No, all she really got to do was sleep and met a gray hair teenager. Did she really want to think everything over though? If she did, she probably break but maybe, just maybe she could let it out a little at a time.

Because if she held everything in she knew what would happen. The nightmare filled nights -and now she had no one to cuddle with and tell her everything is okay- the food that never stayed down her throat - and now she had no one to rub her back to tell her everything is okay-

Yes, it'll be okay to let a little out at a time she believes.

Tears run down her face but her eyes didn't open, soft quiet sobs echoed through the ally but the noise of the village drown them out. Her chest shook with each tear that ran down her face. At that moment she felt every inch of the little girl she was.

A tough licked her face. Sakura opened her green eyes -the dog thought the emotions she held in them shouldn't be there, she was too young, much to young - she smiled softly at the dog in front of her.

The dogs cry like whining was heard as he spoke "Pup don't worry boss will be here soon don't worry"

She wrapped her arms around the dog, pulling him close to her chest -to hell with the pain- pakkun head rested in the side of her neck. His crying broke her heart. The sound of his dog like whining helped her compose herself.

"You know I wasn't able to save him… he is just a pup himself but he never got to be one. He should have gotten to be a pup... pack is supposed to protect each other but I failed him." the dog kept crying in her arms, she hugged him tighter as he rubbed his face in her neck.

Sakura didn't know who this dog was talking about but she heard the guilt in his voice as he continued to cry "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." his voice turned into a whine from the back of his throat, no longer words that came out but the feelings were just a strong.

The little girl hugged the dog in her hands, rubbing his back and patting him in comfort. Hoping it would help the dog. His cries died down to a soft whimper than eventually the dog was silent.

The dog whispered to her "You remind me of him"

They continued to cuddle with each other until a voice above them spoke "He isn't a toy kid"

She looked up to see kakashi sitting down on the roof of the building in front of them. As if he was there the whole time and they were the ones who disturbed him.

Sakura just stared at kakashi with a raised brow.

"And you aren't an adult" pakkun voice shot back at him from her chest. She patted the dogs head in silent comfort.

The teenager huffed and jumped down in front of them. His voice was calm almost like talking about the weather "get up I'm taking you back to the hospital"

Sakura tensed. How did he know she lived in the hospital? She pulled her knees close to her as she looked at him. His poster was as relaxed as ever. This time she didn't buy it. She began standing up slowly when the dog in her hands spoke.

"The pup can't walk, she got stepped on and I think her ribs are hurt" Now it was kakashi's turn to tense, or rather his chakra did. It stopped in its movements before the storm inside him started to roll, its lightning poking out. Being this close she could feel his chakra again.

"We can get it checked out when we get there" He said while he moved closer to her. "I-... I'm going to have to carry you since you can't walk" he paused and then lowered his voice a little "okay?"

She didn't respond or move until pakkun licked her check again "its okay, boss is going to take care of it. You can trust him" she looked into the dog's eyes, hoping to see something to help calm her nerves. Pakkun stared right back at her. When she nodded back at the dog in her hands, he gave her one last lick before he jumped out of her hands only to land by her feet.

Kakashi kneed down then proceeded to put an arm under her legs and the other around her back. Pulling her close to his chest. The whole time she bit her lip from whimpering in pain. Her body shook in pain. The teenager did move swiftly and gently while handling her, it was just her ribs didn't like to be moved. He stood up once she was secured in his arms.

Black spots filled her vision, it soon covered everything and she saw nothing but black. It should have scared sakura but she could hear the heartbeat in the storm. It was strong and with its constant rhythm she couldn't find the will power to fight against sleeps warm welcome.

* * *

She woke up to the storm raging, its powerful winds shook the world around her. Lightning was streaking down anything that dared moved too close. It's electrical discharge between the clouds that usually hid the lightning were now helping it gain its traction.

Sakura knew she should be scared with the storm's rage, but the rain that the storm held was crying out. It screamed with its lightning, wanting to turn everything it touched into ash. Oh how the clouds shriek with its sorrow. The lightning was just protecting the sad storm inside.

The little girl wanted to tell the lightning it's okay, she needed to help calm the storm. It's cries hurt to listen while not being able to help. Oh god, did she want to help but how can a small child like herself help such a tortured storm. While the lightning protected the storm within it, it also struck itself just as hard as it struck its enemies.

Than she could feel the other entities around her, they all felt different but they were just as strong as the storm. She could feel them try to suppress her storm's lightning, trying to force it within itself but that was so _wrong_. Couldn't they feel that what they were doing was only making the lightning move through every single crack they left unfilled.

They were _hurting_ the once calm storm, they didn't need to though because the lightning was always torturing itself, they are just adding to the pain.

Stop hurting her lightning, Stop hurting yourself lightning, Stop, Stop, Stop.

But they wouldn't listen, they wouldn't listen to the little broken girl, they wouldn't listen to her cries. Sakura felt so helpless, she couldn't hold back such strong entities, they were too big to stro-...

but sakura already did hold back strong entities didn't she?

Yes she did, she was holding back the death fog right now. She always held it back, plus it was so much stronger when it turned into its smiley-inky self.

The lightning was crying out in rage, in pain, in sorrow.

Sakura needed to help. So she let her own energy out. She let it smother everything in the room around her, the energies around her halted as she muffled their calls. She pushed them back into once they had come, as they did to her own lightning.

She then focused on the lightning that muted at her touch, she didn't push like she did the others but she let her energy warp around the storm. So needed it to know it was okay, that she would keep all others out. It took a moment or two but the lightning hid itself with the clouds and the storm calmed.

With everything peaceful again the little girl slept.

* * *

Kakashi was annoyed. The little pink haired girl just left the training ground but that didn't help relieve any of his irritation.

He admitted that he didn't handle the situation well when she first woke up but she still had those _eyes_ and he couldn't say they were just his imagination this time because she kept looking at him with _trust _in her eyes.

So he kept himself away from her, kept his comments blank but then she said -well shook her head- no that she didn't know where her parents are. He did feel a little sorry for her, even sympathetic.

So he tried to help her when she stabbed herself with the pins in her hair. He kept his voice calm as he spoke in hopes of calming the scared child.

What he wasn't ready for was that she had blood throughout all of her hair. Like someone repeatedly stabbed at her head. When he pointed it out she didn't even care but when he asked if her parents did that to her, he could honestly say he was concerned for her but then she went and show the first sign of amusement but it was at _his concern _for her.

So he admitted he snapped at her to get out. That he didn't want to deal with _her_. He was angry before but than her bright green eyes kept popping in his mind.

He ignored it but then a voice whispered to him "_sensei would have followed you_"

He grinded his teeth together and squeezed his hands into fists.

Damn. It. All.

He cut his thumb on the zipper of his pants and summoned pakkun.

"Yo boss" pakkun greeted him, kakashi could hear the underlying sadness within its tone but he didn't need to deal with that right now.

One problem at a time.

He pulled out the clips that he took out of the little girl's hair and held it out for the dog to sniff. When the dog nodded he ordered "find and stay with her until I get there"

Pakkun nodded and ran out of the training field towards where the little girl left.

Kakashi decided that the more space he kept away from the girl, the better. He would find out who exactly she was while his dog babysits her.

He took off where he smelled the scent when she first came into the field. He followed the scent around the village until it lead him to the last place he expected.

The hospital, he did not want to go in there. He just escaped it yesterday and he didn't want to deal with med-ninjas right now. He circled around the hospital a few times just to make sure this was were the scent ended.

Kakashi went into full anbu mode to slip passed the doctors until he found where the scent was strongest. It led him to the back of the hospital where more of the critical civilian patients stayed.

This was the first time he had been on this side of the hospital. He kept himself hidden until he stood in front of a window that looked into a room.

It was a _child's_ room, his stomach started to fill with dread.

Kakashi opened the door to the child's room, No one was inside but he could smell the little girls scent throughout the whole room. He went to the foot of her bed to grab the chart folder that held the patients information.

When he opened it his stomach dropped. There was a picture of the little girl he met before. Her eyes were closed and she looked to be only a few months old but she had the same shade of bright pink hair.

Her name was sakura haruno.

His throat tightened with guilt as he began to read. He read only what seemed important. She was two years old - her birthday just passed - she was diagnosed with a chronic illness that ate at her nerves system. She was in constant pain, she had to take medicine to keep in check. She was in a coma up until a few months ago. Up until recently her check ups were normal but her health started to decline. They assumed that her illness was finally taking over.

"Excuse me? Are you one of the ninja's looking for sakura-chan?" A panicked voice asked while it moved closer down the hall towards him. He looked over to see a nurse walking up to him.

"I'm Yuki Shirayuki one of sakura's nurses, have you heard anything about her?" He went to speak but she continued. "Sakura needs to be found, it hasn't even been over 4 months since she woke up from her coma, we are all she knows, she is probably frightened she has never been outside before. Oh god, what if she doesn't make it before she even meets her parents, what if-"

Kakashi shunshin out of the hospital and ran across the village, he shunshin every now and again. He didn't stop until he could feel pakkun a few feet below him. His breathing came out shaky as his chest was weighed down with guilt.

Every word that he read repeated through his mind, the voice of the nurse whispered over and over again in his ears.

He was such a selfish person, again he left someone behind. He was scum, he thought he was different from before. That he wasn't the brat child who only followed the rules and never cared about anyone.

But the truth was that he didn't change at all. He was still the horrible person who killed both of his teammates, who couldn't save his teacher, who couldn't save the person who his teacher loved.

He left behind a _two year old girl that had a chronic illness that was eating her alive_ because he was annoyed with her. With a two year old.

He felt like he was going to throw up. He needed to but pakkun's chakra pulled at his, calling out to him. So he slipped into anbu dog, it was so much easier being dog. That didn't involve emotions.

He planned to act like this was nothing but a job to him. So when he saw her hugging pakkun - _was she always this small? -_ kakashi went for dry humor, like nothing bothers him. Like guilt wasn't trying to consume him. It helped that pakkun even joined in.

Announcing that he was taking her back to the hospital wasn't the smartest thing, he knew that as soon as she tensed. If he was thinking straight he would have thought about the clips he pulled from her hair, the blood that was already there from days of torture -because that's all he could call it, doing that kind of things to a child- and how she reacted so horribly to touch.

But he wasn't thinking straight, so he messed up. Doing the only thing he could do to keep the situation under control kakashi kept his body relax. To show he didn't mean to harm her. But than pakkun ruined it for him.

"The pup can't walk, she got stepped on and I think her ribs are hurt." For a moment he lost his mask and anger shown on his face, how the hell do you _step_ on a child. Maybe it was the person who hurt her in the hospital, the nurse that he talked to did say something about people looking for her.

He could easily find them and get rid of them, it would help calm his nerves. Yes he would just kill the person. "We can get it checked out when we get there" he had to help her first. She looked worse than when he left her now that he was close enough to see.

He spoke as he walked closer, his body seemed to be moving on its own. "I… I'm going to have to carry you since you can't walk" he spoke unsure of what to do at the moment.

He tried to lower his voice to have a calming effect "Okay?"

Kakashi knew he wasn't thinking clearly, Because kakashi wouldn't think about killing someone so easily who could be a citizen of konoha. No, that was dog, dog would kill anyone who blocked him from his mission - what was his mission?-

_those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum_.

He was scum he knew that but was this a mission or was this his comrade?

...was this both? Wouldn't that be easier because he could protect his mission and comrade at the same time, he didn't have to choose this time. He wouldn't abandon anyone. He wouldn't fail again to keep those eyes safe. He could complete this mission and he wouldn't fail this time.

"It's okay, boss is going to take care of it. You can trust him" _she couldn't trust him" _No kakashi knew that trust lead to people's death but he wasn't kakashi right now he is dog.

He lend down to pick her up, he made sure not to upset her injury any father. A whimper escaped from the small child in his hand. He tightened his grip on her to make sure she wouldn't move while he made his way through the village, back to the hospital. He kept close to the shadows.

Pakkun kept up easily going in silent mode as well. Once kakashi made it to the hospital he went around to the back where he knew where her window was. He went through it with little difficulty even with the girl in his arms.

"Pakkun go find a doctor" he told the dog while he moved to the back corner of the room. So he could keep an eye on the door and window. He placed a small area genjutsu around the two of them. Pakkun went towards the door but it opened before he could get halfway through the room.

Four men walked in Anbu dog identified them as soon as they did, Kazuya Yamanaka an overseer on the hospital committee and retired head of captain of the intelligence division was the first to walk in. Followed by Shikaku Nara chief strategist of the allied shinobi forces and jōnin commander, Inoichi Yamanaka current captain of the intelligence division and Choza Akimichi Head of the Akimichi Clan.

It put anbu dog on edge as he stood before the four powerful men in front of him. He subconsciously lowered himself in a stance that would allow him to easily run out the window, he pulled the girl closer to his chest to the point her shallow breathing could be felt on his neck.

Feeling his boss's chakra flare up pakkun slowly moved himself back towards kakashi. His tail raised to attention as he let a slow growl out. No one moved for a few tense moments.

Kazuya yamanaka was staring down at the little girl in kakashi arms, his chakra rose thick through the air. His face showed nothing but his green blue eyes harden, his voice was the only thing that showed that he was upset. He spoke with a hard edge "What happened to her hatake"

Kakashi own chakra was lashing out at the men in front of him as he spoke with a blank voice "Are you her doctor?" he asked instead of answering the man's question.

"Brat I asked what the _hell happened to her_" Kazuya took a step forward as he snarled at kakashi.

In responds kakashi relished his chakra, it wasn't intend to kill but a show of power. That he had this chakra and wasn't afraid to use it.

Kazuya did the same having it directed at the teenager. "You have years to go before you try to intimidate me _brat_" he spat at kakashi.

Which only had kakashi try to use chakra even harder to push back the man's. Their chakra pushing against each other trying to smother the other. The men behind Kazuya moved forward

"Now now sensei I think we can figure this whole thing out without fighting" Inoichi spoke happily that no one in the room bought "i'm sure kakashi can explain everything once the little girl-" "her name is sakura" kakashi interrupted the man

Inoichi look like he wanted to say something else but he continued "oh yes once we get sakura the help she needs we could work this all ou-" "If he really is her doctor why hasn't anyone feed the pup." pakkun was the one to interrupt the man this time. The dog was shaking from what kakashi could see.

Pakkun was afraid but the dog growled anyways "the pup said she couldn't remember the last time she ate, so as far as we are concerned you have to explain to us why her _doctor_ was starving her"

Kakashi wasn't sure what happened between the dog and the little girl in his arms but whatever it was pakkun was now willing to stand up to 4 powerful shinobi for her.

"She was starving?" Shikaku questioned so far the man was quite but kakashi could feel his eyes moving around the room thinking about strategies if a fight broke out. With the way everything was heading kakashi was doing the same.

"I thought you said she went missing yesterday afternoon" Choza finished his teammate's train of thought.

"She did and she gets three meals a day and snacks" Kazuya bite out " that's why I want to know why she looks like that"

"She has old injuries on her head, someone has been stabbing her over and over again with hair pins, long enough for her to have what looks like two week scabs on her scalp" Kakashi spoke in an accusing tone, showing who exactly he believed was culpability of doing it.

That didn't go over well with the other men in the room. There own chakar's joined in on trying to smother kakashi's.

"Now you should watch who you speak to like that hatake-san, uncle kazuya isn't that type of man" inoichi spoke in a voice that reminded kakashi who the captain of the intelligence division was.

"What's with "uncle" I thought he beat that out of you when we were genin" Choza joked but kakashi could feel his chakar just as strong as the others trying to push his own back.

Kakashi went to speak but Inoichi respond back to Choza "old habits die hard, Especially when someone like _him_ is saying sensei is someone who would hurt a commared-" "_Inoichi" _Shikaku tried to cut him off but it was too late, kakashi heard what inoichi said.

Shikaku stepped between the Yamanaka head and the youngest prodigy that has ever came out of Konoha, since his teammate seem to forget that.

Shikaku spoke ready to diffuse the situation when a chakra spiked throughout the room.

At first it was just in the room, just flowing around everything but then it struck hard and fast. It pushed the four men's chakra away from kakashi's. It didn't just push it away though, no kakashi could feel how it grabbed onto their chakra repressing it. Forcing it back to their body.

"Don't fight it, Suppress your chakra" Kazuya barked out. The three men closest to him did as he Instructed. Already used to following his commands.

"What's going on" Shikaku asked as he took a step back closer to his teammates.

"Sakura seems to not like us fighting" Kazuya stated as he looked towards the little girl in kakashi's arms. The other men in the room noted how his eyes soften, other than kakashi since his own his eyes were now towards sakura.

He could feel her chakra push the others in the room away until they were suppressed. Than it flowed around, checking to see if anyone else was around. Once it was sure it came back, wrapping itself around him.

Kakashi had to hold back from lashing out towards it. Then he felt warm, safe and secure all at once. His bodied relaxed without his consent.

Any jounin worth their salt was able to feel chakra to certain extent, but this wasn't just feeling. No this was so much more. It was like chakra was alive, like it had its own thoughts.

He knew what this was but kakashi was not a sensor "I shouldn't be able to feel this" his thoughts left his mouth out of shock.

"You shouldn't" Kazuya agreed "but she is letting you" The man stated as he walked closer. "I need to check on her, put he on her bed"

Kakashi hesitated until the shallow ragged breathing pushed him to listen to the man. As he moved towards the bed he could think straight again -because of the chakra that was wrapped around him, like a secured blanket- He just tried to go up against _Three clan heads_. His head hurt just thinking about it.

"Get your dog to get a doctor to patch up your chest" Kazuya ordered "I know you won't leave her side but bleeding all over her stuff will upset her" the older man looked up while his hands stand on her chest glowing green. "I'll explain what happened once you are in a better state of mind"

"Yes I'll like to know too, why a two year old child has this much control over her chakra" Inoichi asked

"As will I sensei" Shikaku said as he made his way to the side of the room, leaning against the wall "is this why you said she wouldn't be easy to track?"

"I wasn't able to even feel her before, I just chopped it up to her age and the poor condition her body is in" Choza added his own two cents in.

"I'll explain after Injuries are taken care of" Kazuya voice held no room for argument.

* * *

Pakkun felt when kakashi pulled on his chakra to summon him, even with how long its been since the last time he was summoned pakkun could never forget that feeling.

A whole year has passed since he last saw the pup, it was longer for others in the pack. He knew that the pup was mourning in his own way but that didn't stop pakkun from worrying. Kakashi was just a pup no matter what rank he had.

He only started calling kakashi boss when he was _five_ out of a joke because pakkun himself was older than his summoner by some years. Kakashi would always be a pup to him though, so when kakashi finally called on him pakkun was happy to see the pup again.

It's the first time for any of them to be called on since the pups teacher died. Once the smoked clear pakkun's heart dropped because this was not his pup, no those were the eyes of kakashi's father. They looked so alike at that moment, so broken, so alone, having nothing left to live for.

Pakkun whole body wanted to cry out to him, to beg him not to do what his father did. To stay with the pack, the pack was still here for him, that they still loved him. He had something to live for-

But he said and did none of it because his pup was broken and only break more if pakkun pushed too much. So he did what he could for his boss.

"Yo boss" they both pretended not to hear the sadness it held.

"find and stay with her until I get there" his boss ordered and pakkun followed, this is the only thing he could do to help his boss.

So when he found a small child looking beat up, pakkun helped as much as he could. It was going well until he looked into her eyes, those were not the eyes of a pup, no those were the eyes of a child who seen to much for someone so young, _too young_.

But she acted so strong, didn't fuss, didn't complain and didn't cry. She acted so much like his _pup_.

She kept walking even when he knew it hurt, she kept herself together until she was alone, until she was in the back of a dirty dark alley where no one would ever look. Once she sat down and she seemed to believe she was alone, that little pup cried.

It was a soft broken cry that she didn't want anyone to hear. It was a cry that shook her entire body but didn't make a sound. It was a cry that pakkun had seen his boss cry when he was alone too.

But that was a long time ago when his boss actually allowed his pack to be around to confront him.

So seeing that child cry, right after seeing his no longer pup, broke pakkun's heart "Pup don't worry boss will be here soon don't worry" he didn't know if he was trying to confront her or himself.

She pulled him into a hug, trying to hold his whole body in her child arms, It reminded him the night kakashi had his first kill, he was so _young_, he was _too young_.

"You know I wasn't able to save him… he is just a pup himself but he never got to be one. He should have gotten to be a pup... pack is supposed to protect each other but I failed him."pakkun kept crying in her arms, her hug tightened as he rubbed his face in her neck.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He knew it was too late but he needed his pup to know that he was sorry, so very sorry, his voice turned into a whine from the back of his throat, no longer words that came out but the feelings were just a strong.

The whole time the little girl hugged him and rubbed his back trying to confront him. His cries died down to a soft whimper than eventually the dog was silent.

Pakkun whispered to her "You remind me of him"

Because she did. With how she acted in the few minutes he had known her. It was her eyes that had pakkun looking into a young kakashi. So when four men walked in ready to take away another pup before her time to be a pup. Pakkun stood his ground, he wasn't going to let it happen again.

He wouldn't fail this pup, not this time, not like he had done with his own pup. Over his dead body. Wouldn't he let the world ruin a pup's life _again_.

* * *

I know pakkun's pov is short but I think it still needed to be told, with how out of character he acted with sakura and her well being.

kakashi's pov is kinda Hectic but I wanted to capture the struggle he has dealing with. His guilt that he holds onto so much through his life. An outside pov will be shown next chapter to show somewhat of what he is going through.

And Introducing Kazuya Yamanaka next chapter. To show his side of the story and how he knows and feels about sakura.

Thank you to everyone that has followed and favorited the story it means so much to me!

And a special thanks to the people who left such nice comments! I read them to keep myself motivated! That's how I am able to keep updating every 4 to 5 days. The comments help keep me on top of my writing, so again thank you!

This is my first story I have ever written, so this isn't completely up to the standards I want it to be at but I'm really trying hard to work towards those standards.

Also I'm dyslexia. So there will be some mistakes that I am unable to catch even after proofreading multiple times, I apologize in advance for that.

Please comment and follow. So I know if I should keep going with this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Kazuya could see why Sakura was gasping for every breath, it wasn't her chest as he first thought, no it was that her cartilage on her lower ribs slipped and was now moving causing her chest and upper abdomen distress.

Her ribs should have cracked with that kind of pressure put on them to cause this issue but with her being so young her bones were still a bit flexible, so that saved her from some painful weeks of recuperation.

"She'll be fine" he heard Incoichi say from behind him.

Kazuya moved his chakra to easy the pain and repair the damage that has been done. As he worked at realigning her cartilage he could feel sakura's chakra poke at his in curiosity. His eyes soften as he looked at her face.

"She will be" he replied after a moment.

He moved to the top of her head after he was finished with her ribs, if kakashi was telling the truth than there should be-

There were two weeks worth of old cuts all over her head, a frown worked its way up his face but it was wiped off once sakura's chakra pulled away from his, she was feeling his anger. Kazuya quickly finished healing the last of her wounds.

He calmed himself down. Then let his chakra float around hers, sakura sense his now calm demeanor so she felt safe enough -in her way- to play with his chakra.

Kazuya could understand why it caught the hatake boy so off guard, Her chakra control was so much more advanced since he last felt it. What has happened while he was gone to cause this kind of growth?

Hatake's dog came back with a doctor - Masashi Ebara- after he was done patching the boy up, the doctor high tailed out of the room. Kazuya could understand why, the tension in the room still hasn't calmed down.

"Sensei?" Choza called to him in a slightly worried voice. It seems with his out of character actions towards the little girl in the room had his former students unsettled.

"On paper Sakura was diagnosed with a chronic illness that eats away at her nerves system. She is the first person who has been born with this illness and lived" the room was silent as he spoke. "Doctors don't know what to make of the illness, we don't even have a name for it yet. All we know is that it attacks the nervous system first, then moves onto muscles, skin, and internal organs. So on and so forth, needless to say she wasn't expected to live."

His chakra wrapped around hers, as if checking to see if she was still there. At his worry sakura let him feel her "comfort feelings". It was stronger than he was used to, it was almost like someone holding him, even though no one was their.

"What does that have to do with her chakra control?" Inoichi asked the question that everyone wanted to know "a child so young shouldn't be able to to tooooo-" "manhandle" Shikaku offered

Choza snorted at the shadow users phrasing. Shikaku smirked in return.

Inoichi smiled at his teammates and continued "yes, someone so young shouldn't be able to 'manhandle' chakra, not to mention _four jounins _chakra"

Kazuya sat down in his chair that he used while doing paperwork, right next to sakura's bed. He folded his arms, while he looked at the other individuals in the room as he spoke "I don't exactly know how but sakura is holding back her illness with chakra-"

Shikaku quickly interrupted him "That shouldn't be possible chakra is on a whole different system, on a different pathway"

Kazuya would have been annoyed at anyone else at that moment but he knew how much shikaku didn't like not knowing why something isn't working like it should. He is the chief strategist for a reason.

"It shouldn't" he agreed "but somehow sakura was able to identify the illness inside her and use her chakra to condense it into the core of her Meridian System, at first no one noticed it. The only reason I was able to notice was because I had my own chakra scanning over hers and I felt hers pushing something I couldn't sense, on a whim I pushed my chakra to the points Sakura's chakra was at and then like a switch she woke up. It was as if she just needed one moment to catch her breath to give her a chance to wake up."

Kazuya could see everyone in the room drawing their own conclusions. He gave the men a moment while he went over to the conture on the other side of the room, gathering what he needed from inside. He returned to sakura's side and start the process of giving her an IV drip.

He spoke as he worked "Sakura has been holding back an illness only she could feel almost since the day she was born. So her holding back someone's chakra that she thinks is a threat wouldn't be that hard theoretically."

Shikaku caught on to what he was implying "In theory you thought she would be able to, but you didn't know the extent of her control. Or you did and she still shouldn't be able to do this"

"Sakura was able to hold her illness back but she never brought her chakra out of her body before, she shouldn't be able to do that yet" Kazuya answered his voice held frustrated that he was feeling, that's one of the reasons why he wasn't connecting his chakra with sakura's. She would feel his frustration and he didn't know how she would react to it now.

Her reacting to his worry and frustration were two different things and he didn't want to cause her any more discomfort than she was already having with all her injuries.

Kakashi spoke for the first time since the conversation started "Unless she felt scared enough too" he looked down at the girl from his spot on the other side of her bed "she used the only thing she knows in her life that can protect her inwards, so she turned it outwards"

"If she was in a state where she had to keep control over her chakra constantly it would make sense why she was able to use it so easily towards us" Shikaku added

"But how was I able to feel her chakra" Kakashi directed his question at Kazuya.

"We all were able to feel her chakra too hatake-san" Inoichi look towards the boy "she wasn't concealing it"

Kakashi gave the man that spoke a deadpan look and acted like Inoichi didn't even speak, which caused the rest of the man's team to smirk because one thing Inoichi didn't like was beginning ignored.

"Sakura is a natural sensor" Kazuya explained "she can not only sense people chakra but also able to tell what people feel from their chakar, I myself am not a natural sensor so I can't tell the difference."

Kazuya met kakashi eyes as he continued to speak "From what I understand she tries to _comfort_ for the lack of a better word when she feels people upset, since she has only known four people before she went outside, I haven't seen her use it on anyone other than me and it was only when I had my chakra reach out for hers though, she never actually used such forced before so your experience is different from mine"

"What did it feel like?" Inoichi asked. Kazuya could see how curious inoichi was, with him being a natural sensor as well but Kazuya wasn't going to offer that information up to kakashi, a fallow shinobi or not.

Kakashi didn't answer, he sat looking at sakura in thought until he body flicker out of the hospital. Taking his dog with him.

But before he left, Kazuya could see the confusion and anxiety in the teenagers eyes. Kazuya wasn't exactly sure why the boy was feeling this but he was sure it had something to do with Sakura's "comfort" she brought the boy.

"What's his problem!" inoichi yelled in frustration "I swear he has been a brat since he was a kid!"

"A brat that is the youngest prodigy konoha has ever produced, so I'll rather you not get him upset" Shikaku told the blonde man

Inoichi defended himself "Prodigy or not he shouldn't be acting like such a-"

"A person who lost everyone" Choza reminded "I understand the frustration Inoichi but isn't this the first time he has been in public since the death of fourth hokage, I haven't heard any news about him since it happened, Have you?"

Out of all of them Choza was the one who had to remind his teammates of the Human side of humans, Kazuya was no exception to this fact either.

As choza spoke inoichi looked more and more guilty, shikaku had a knowing look as well but that didn't fool Kazuya knew that the Nana was ashamed as well with himself.

"I think it's easy to forget that even with the title of prodigy he is only fourteen years old. I know I wouldn't be able to handle what the kid is handling at that age." Choza's voice softened, as if thinking about what he was doing when he was that age. They were at war but at least he didn't start as young as kakashi did.

Kazuya spoke to the two other members of his team. "Choza is right, his reaction to the whole situation is reasonable"

"Reasonable to what could have happened?" Shikaku prompted.

Even after all these years the three men still looked to their former teacher for input.

"From some old friends I know that he has been going on back to back missions, that's bad for anyone's mental state, prodigy or not. If he really found us as a threat what would have been the outcome?" Kazuya's voice held no emotions letting the men take what they will from the facts he spoke

Shikaku tensed and then his shoulders slumped as he sighed. "At least one of us would have been gravely wounded or worse, killed while we took him down"

Kazuya only hummed in response, letting the boys work out what every they were feeling. Now that any possibility of stress was lowered he let his chakra slip away from him towards Sakura.

He held his chakra to the points where she held hers. Kazuya could see the results instantly as her shoulders relaxed more and her breathing came out in slow calm breathes. He may not be able to feel it but he knew he was helping her hold back her illness.

He heard someone move from behind him and Choza spoke once he stood next to where the doctor sat. "How did you guys get so close?"

It was an innocent question but it still made Kazuya uneasy, even with kids he basically raised he still didn't like talking about emotions.

"Her chakra is different than others, it's like you can _feel_ the emotions she has, so with a stressful job I just found myself coming here more often than not " his voice was confident that he didn't feel "she seemed to not mind, she always made me feel welcomed and before I knew it I was teaching her how to read"

Choza smiled only widened with every word he spoke "she sounds like a nice girl, maybe she could meet choji when she feels better"

"Ino always likes to make new friends" Inoichi added from his spot in the room his voice as cheerful as ever.

Kazuya leaned back in his chair "She isn't my kid"

Inoichi frowned and Choza's smile turned sad at his reply but none spoke because it was the truth, Sakura wasn't his kid.

He had to repeat that over again in his head, it's easier saying it to them then himself.

"She isn't" Shikaku shrugged lazily "but you called us into help with the search for her instead of letting the chunin handle it"

Kazuya didn't give any reaction at Shikaku words but you expect nothing else from the former head of intelligence division.

But Kazuya spoke in a voice that was only speaking facts tone that he used to dissociate himself at the situation that the team grow use to from the years of working with the man. "Sakura can hide her chakra better than any chunin could find if she really wanted to, so it was simple to call in inoichi who is a sensor and you three are a package unfortunately"

Shikaku scoff at his response "and the way you lost your cool with Hatake? I haven't seen you act like that in or out of battle in a long time" the shadow user opened his eyes from his false sleeping pose on the chair " plus you haven't even met our kids and it's been months since they were born, yet here you are spending every morning you have with this Sakura girl"

Kazuya knew what Shikaku was doing, hell he taught the boy this trick. So Kazuya kept his composure and didn't give the Nana the reaction he was looking for.

Instead he kept his voice blank " Hatake has been a wild card since the fourth's death, I was simply testing his reactions to a hostile comrade. Almost like an early psych evolution. Sakura chakra is interesting plus she doesn't speak or cry. So my mornings here are productive"

Silence entered the room and the next moment Inoichi fixed that "are you really going to stick to that? Just because you don't want to admit you care for her?" Inoichi stare at Kazuya who rolled his eyes in return.

"She can't speak? Isn't she two years old? Even if she only woke up a few months ago, shouldn't she be speaking?" Choza asked in a worried tone.

The doctor to the little girl in the bed stopped his staring match with his follow yamanaka to answer the man's question "We don't know if it's because of her illness or because of her age but yes she hasn't spoken yet."

"That doesn't worry you?" Choza asked in confusion.

"Not at this point no, Sakura does fine with speaking through her chakra and now with her added control I believe it'll be even easier to understand her" the older blonde answered in a confident voice.

"But what about the person who has hurt her? Like we said before something or someone had to scare the child to that control" Shikaku's comment sobered the room.

A heavy silence entered the room that even Inoichi didn't dare interrupt.

Instead of answering kazuya settled to checking the little girls IV's a gravel expression he wore while doing idle work.

Shikaku leaned forward and brought his hands together, his fingers touching each tip together and his eyes closed as he started to plan a way to figure this whole thing out.

Choza walked to the pink haired girls belongings looking through them for any clues.

Inoichi went to the foot of the girl's bed and grabbed the chart to examine her files.

Kazuya's mouth was set in a straight line but his eyes glowed with pride for his students.

He may have not said it enough but he was proud of the people they became. Kazuya was scared when he first got them as his students, _three clan heirs _anyone smart enough would be especially in times of war they grew up in but they stood in front of him looking for ways to help him.

He went to thank them when Sakura snapped sitting up in her bed so fast that his hand went to his weapon holder for a brief moment, her eyes went wide than her chakra disappeared inside her.

She than let her face go to a blankness that Kazuya has never seen on the girl. Her eyes looked dead, no lights were shining through them. It was like her once bright spring forest green eyes were now closer to the shade of green that grass got when they were over watered.

Her skin that was mostly a milk white went to a ghostly pale.

Her dead eyes looked to the door, the men inside could hear someone running towards them. Who ever it was, wasn't a friend with how the girl reacted.

* * *

Fujioka Kotoko was born and rasied in a whore house and worked for the same whore house when she came of age at 12 when she first bleed.

She was blessed with beauty that surpassed the other women around her and soon she was the number one yoshiwara of the whore house. Man had to wait to even have a meeting with her.

Her looks caught a lot of men in particular though, the uchihas.

Her skin was as pale as theirs, her midnight black hair the same shade as theirs if only a little lighter compared to some of her customers. Her sharp face features only added to the illusion but her one weakness was her eyes.

She had the same light brown eyes that her father had apparently. She hated the man even more because of it.

But like any good yoshiwara, Kotoko adapted.

She kept the windows closed, only lighting the room with a few candles here and there. She always held her head in center angels to make her eyes appear darker than they actually were, making sure to never face the candle light head on or it would break the fantasy.

Yes kotoko made sure to perfect her craft until she was sure any man would buy it. After all the clan men were the best customers but ninja clan men were even better, always having the most money and prettiest gifts for her.

So the performance she put on always paid her ten times as much back. Plus kotoko loved the _power_ she had over these men.

Ninja clan men would leave their wives bed and come visit her for their deepest darkest needs. The ones that even the brave ninja men couldn't show their wives because of the shame that could bring to their names.

But they could show Kotoko Fujioka.

So at the age of 16 kotoko had everything she believed she will ever want. Beauty, Money and Power. That was until an old friend visited her.

Little Ruki that used to follow her around like a lost puppy even with the girl being older by 5 years, always looking to kotoko for guidances, always wanting to please the yoshiwara.

But this wasn't poor defenseless Ruki anymore, no who stood in front of her was a proud _clan_ housewife.

"I'm sorry for not coming to visit sooner but Reo-kun doesn't like me coming around here. He is afraid that someone from his clan will see and misunderstand why I am here. You understand, don't you?" Ruki spoke as she made her way through the room walking with her head held high. She was exploring the room with judging eyes.

So different from what Kotoko was used to, no she was use to eyes of envy always on her. She was the only person who could look down at other women in this house.

"Of course Ruki-chan" kotoko kept her voice sweet even if the thoughts of muder was on her mind. After all she is a great actress.

They spoke of light topics while they drank tea together. It was over an hour into ruki's visit that kotoko decided to question the older woman.

She kept her voice calm and disinterested "so how did you meet Reo-san? Last I heard you were working in the whore house that was down the street from the hospital"

Because that's what she was a _whore_. No amount of time will change that and Kotoko needed to remind Ruki of this fact.

Ruki's smile tightened slightly but she kept her voice light " yes I was-" "so he was a client? Good for you, being able to bed him until he married you." Kotoko gave her a false praise that Ruki used to love to hear. Kotoko smiled at her showing all her teeth but Ruki didn't seem to mind.

No Ruki eyes held amusement and _pity_.

When Ruki spoke again she let her amusement slip through her words. "No actually, we met at the park. He believed I was a nurse at the time. Of course that was far from the truth but I was able to fool him until I had enough time to study and actually become a real nurse. After all marrying a nurse is so much practical than marrying a whore isn't it yoshiwara?"

Not to be out done Kotoko let a giggle escape from her mouth. "So he doesn't know you are a whore? Now Ruki-chan isn't that unrealistic to believe he won't find out"

Ruki giggled right along with her "and who would tell him? My old clients? They would be fools to accuse a _clansmen _wife of being a whore and the only other people who could tell him would be the whores themselves."

Ruki took this moment to met Kotoko's eyes "and who would believe a whore over a nurse?"

Kotoko let amusement enter her eyes as she spoke "nobody of course"

They continued to speak for another hour or so until Ruki took her leave. A promise to visit again when she was abled.

Kotoko watched as the other women walked down the street from her windowsill high above, once Ruki could no longer be seen kotoko flipped.

Throwing her belongings around the room, smashing the gifts her clients gave her. Whether it was makeup or jewelry, Kotoko destroyed it. Even doing all of this the Yoshiwara's face showed no signs of anger.

No anger brought wrinkles early with age and Kotoko needed her beauty to be perfect tonight.

Once the sunset for the day and the moon was high in the sky did her client come to see her. Kotoko layed on the floor with the mess around her. She didn't move when someone entered through the window. Instead she let fear enter her eyes, she held her breath while she looked around the room in fear.

She draw her arms around herself as she continued to look around the room. When her eyes passed over the other person in the room she spoke with a shaking voice.

"W-whos there?"

And that night she was comforted by a uchiha man who bought her tale.

She waved a story of a man who broke her belongings and was demanding for her to marry him, how he threatening to kidnap her if she refused. How she only was able to make him leave by the threat of her next client coming, one of the strongest ninja clans, an uchiha.

The man held her as she spoke with tears running down her face. He held her and comforted her but he still left before sunrise.

So she tried again. Using more tears here and there, changed the story to fit each of her clients ego but the same result would happen.

They would leave her bed once the sunrised. Kotoko's hatred grew with every man that left.

She needed them to take her _with _them but none of them ever did, the thought never even entered their mind. Frustration and irritability grow along with her hatred.

Ruki's voice echoed through her mind "_and who would believe a whore over a nurse_"

Throwing a mirror across the room Kotoko screamed. "That bitch doesn't get to be above _me._ No she should be scrubbing the floors I walks on."

"_and who would believe a whore over a nurse_"

Kotoko throw more stuff around the room with every word that passed through her mind.

Until another thought had her stop in her movements. "_I was able to fool him until I had enough time to study and actually become a real nurse."_

A smile worked its way up to kotoko's face, she called out to one of the yuujs to clean her room.

Kotoko sat down as the other women cleaned, she read over the list of clients that the whore house seen on a regular basis and made her plan.

* * *

It took kotoko three long years but she did it. She was now a nurse at one of the best hospitals in konoha.

Kotoko had to sleep with many men that were under her usual standards but they gave her what she needed. _Lessons_ on being a nurse and books on the subject as payments.

Yes kotoko had to do a lot of things she usually never would but it was all worth it in the end. Kotoko has only been here a month and she already had doctors ask her out on dates.

She denied them all keeping up her innocence girl act as she worked. Now the only problem she had now was that she wasn't as shinobi nurse. Only people that were trained in chakra were able to work on shinobi. So she had no way to work with any shinobi clan men.

That was the problem before a Yamanaka doctor took interest in one of the civilian cases but what was even better was the man was an _important_ Yamanaka.

Once she heard of this she dug everything she could on him. Which wasn't much since shinobi were tight lip about information but what she was able to learn was enough. His name was Kazuya Yamanaka, he was unmarried, an overseer on the hospital committee and close to _three clan heads_.

Oh Kotoko knew all her work would pay off, it always did pay ten times as much back. So kotoko went on the hunt to find out what exactly he was doing on their side of the hospital.

When she found out, it almost made her believe all her hard work was for nothing. Because he was here for a _child,_ that wasn't even his!

One of Kotoko's weaknesses were children. She has only had to deal with them a handful of times with working at the hospital and she hated the little creatures. They were loud, messy and more importantly they never listened.

The former whore knew about working her way up the food chain, she worked hard at making her way to the top, to be able to look down at people below her. So when some snot nosed brat didn't listen to her it pissed her off. It reminded her of the men she believed she had power over. They both never _listen_ to her, so to say the least she didn't care for children.

But like any good yoshiwara, Kotoko adapted.

She worked extra hours with kids at the hospital and dropped hints to everyone around. She was an actress that played her role perfectly.

So when one of the nurses had to change her work hours from morning to night because her husband was coming home from border watch, Kotoko was willing to help and switch schedules.

The first day didn't go as planned, the little girl named Sakura was stubborn. Kotoko never expected such trouble with just feeding the child and not from the lack of trying, no she tried for over an hour to get the little girl to eat. But the little girl wouldn't budge so kotoko gave up and just put the girl down to play with her toys, It wasn't like Kazuya-san was there.

So no point of putting more effort than needed but she knew how to teach girls that wouldn't submit to her. Kotoko was rised in a whore house she knew exactly how to take care of girls without damaging the goods.

After all she needs this sakura girl to obey her before the doctor got back from whatever was keeping him. A small voice that sounded suspiciously like ruki's spoke in the back of her mind "_what if he doesn't come back? What if you lost your last chance_."

Like hell if kotoko was letting this chance get away from her, so the next day she taught the little girl a lesson and surprisingly the little girl just took the pain. It brought a thrill to the former whore which she hasn't felt in a long time, the thrill she got when she would bully the yuuj's that were beneath her. Oh how she missed the feeling of being able to push a person down to the dirt like the whores they were, how they couldn't do anything about it because she was head Yoshiwara.

Kotoko missed that feeling so much that she didn't realize how much harm she was doing to the child until another nurse suggested that they should send a message to Kazuya-sensei about the girl's skeleton apparents. The very next day kotoko actually looked at the child because before she wasn't a child, no she was kotoko's object to take her many fusterions out on.

The other nurse were right, the little girl looked horrible. It scared kotoko so much she didn't touch the girl that day, she went home thinking about how stupid she has been to mess this whole situation up so bad.

Trying to fix it kotoko was gentle with the child, even going so far as to bring her food. Kotoko only had so much time to fix this, since she heard one of the nurses saying they sent a message to kazuya-sensei afterall.

So out of a moment of fear Kotoko made a deal with little sakura, she was just grasping at straws but when the pink haired girl agreed and ate some of the food. Kotoko knew she had won, that now the little girl would listen to her and by the time Kazuya-san was back _she _would be the one who brought this little girl back from the break of death. It will be _her_ who got the attention.

Now would be her time to win over this older unmarried man, it would be a piece of cake for her. Her thoughts were filled with plans to lure Kazuya into her web as she walked to the park, she sat down sakura in the sandbox and made herself comfortable on a bench.

Eventually other mothers were drawing her into their conversions and kotoko played right along with them. After all she would have to get used to this role with everything coming into play. This thought made her laugh madly inside her head.

Because _finally _she would be on top of everyone again and it wouldn't just be whores, no it would be every civilian. Seeing as she would be married into a _shinobi clan_.

After an hour or so Kotoko decided it was time to go, so she went to grab sakura. She walked around the park looking for her when the little girl couldn't be found, kotoko went through the park again this time with a quick step to her pace.

When again she couldn't find the girl, kotoko began calling out for her. "Sakura-chan? Sakura it's time to go! Sakura where are you?"

She knew that the little girl wouldn't answer back because she didn't talk, at first the nursed loved that fact about the child but right now it only caused her heart to race faster. As she ran around looking for Sakura the woman draw more attention to herself but she didn't care, she needed to find this little girl.

Other mother's at the parked asked what her daughter -_she wasn't her daughter-_ looked like so they could help with the search. Eventually everyone at the park was looking for the little girl.

On her search she sees someone she used to know, someone who could search much faster than her. So without hesitation Kotoko ran up to her former customer. He stood next to three other men, all wearing similar outfits. She registered them as the uchiha police force by the time she walked up to them.

She spoke in a rushed voice as soon as she was close enough for them to hear her "Uchiha-san I need your help finding a little girl! we were just at the park and the next moment she was gone! Please hurry she couldn't have gotten fa-"

An annoyed blank voice interrupted her "ma'am if you have an emergency go to the nearest uchiha police station"

Kotoko's face twisted into a scold that she usually would never let show, she opened her mouth to speak again when the same voice spoke again "plus does a child of a whore really count as an emergency?" Kotoko looked at her former customer and could see the jealous within those dark black eyes.

The man turned their backs to her and being to walk away, She didn't have time for this shit. She needed to find this little girl or _three years _of her life would be wasted. The chance at being something other than a whore would slip through her fingers.

Over her dead body would she let that happen because a former customer wanted to ruin that for her, all because she won't let him between her legs anymore. Maybe with her time away they forgot who the fuck she was, so she needed to remind them.

Her words were dipped with venom and rang cold through the air but her voice was still the sweet tone as always it was almost like a nursery rhymes for demons.

"Akimitsu, Etsuji, Hirohide, Ginji, Dairoku, Hisamitsu" Her smile grew with madness as the men tensed and turn towards her but she didn't stop "Lehira, Kaisei, Jinzaburō"

They walked towards her, Gin -she now remembered his name- went to speak but she cut him off as he did to her "I don't know who the fuck you think you are but I need to remind you of somethings" she hissed at him anger with each word

"I slept with almost every higher up officer of your clan and if not some than all over them already, Now let me bring that into a new light for you, that means I know every little dirty secret they have. I know every irritation that annoyed them so much until I made them forget. Yes I may be a whore but I am a whore that knows more than any of you low on the food chain officers" she spat at them

"You little bitch I should just ki-" "kill me?" she let out a loud laugh that shook her whole body and then she smiles with a unhinged look. "If anything happens to me my yuuj's will send off letters of all the information I have gathered since I was _12 years old_. What are you going to kill them too? That's half of the red light district!" Kotoko's voice showed exactly how that would go.

The men in front of her were all tensed, _oh god _how she missed bring men to their knees but today was not the time to dwell in memories. She looked each one in the eye to show exactly how "scared" she was of them as she spoke "now all of you are going to go to the park and track down a two year old little girl with bright pink hair and neon green eyes, that can't be that hard for the great uchihas now can it?"

None of the men answered her question but she didn't expect them too. Almost as an after thought she spoke before she turned around to keep looking for sakura "take her to the hospital before sunset or the letters will be sent off" she turned to leave without looking back.

* * *

She walked into the hospital around 5 o'clock the next day when she got the news that little girl was found. She stood out all night and part of the morning looking for sakura that's why she wasn't there first thing in the morning.

All the nurses assured her that sakura was fine and she should get some rest, kotoko didn't know how she looked but going by the many worried eyes she caught staring at her it wasn't pretty.

Still she needed to know her trick out of here was okay, so she ignored the calls of concerned to her and made her way to sakura's room. She flung the door opened and called out the little girl's name in desperation "Sakura!" Her eyes landed on the pink hair as soon as she entered the room. Kotoko was such in a rush she didn't even registered the other people in the room as she ran up to pick up the little girl in her arms.

However she did register them when a hand grabbed her forearm not tightly but enough to prevent her from moving any further. She looked up in shook at the older man that held her back, his green turquoise eyes were hard as he looked down at her. His stone face was set in a frown.

To Kotoko it seemed like he was looking into her mind as he stared at her. It sent chills down her back, not even threatening the uchiha made her feel this uneasy. His hard eyes made her realized this was a different beast within itself, this was a shinobi -a man- protecting something -someone-. These were the eyes men wore outside of their injured teammates room.

Kotoko knew not to come close to these eyes she has learned to avoid them while working but here she was in the arms of a man she didn't know and his grab was only tightening with every second that passed.

"Kazuya-sensei please forgive her, she was just worried about Sakura! She was the nurse that was there when Sakura-chan got lost" A voice pleaded behind her but instead of loosening like Kotoko hoped the hand only tightened to the point she thought her arm was going to break but before it could another voice spoke.

"Sensei I think you should check on Sakura-chan" The arm held on to her for another moment before it let go.

The nurse that defended her dragged her out of the room and down the hall before she spoke "Kotoko you need to be careful running in on shinobi like that, that could have been a lot worse!" the nurse whispered into her ear but Kotoko wasn't listening. She was too focused on the eyes burning holes into the back of her head as she walked away.

A strong feeling of dread filled her stomach as she walked away.

* * *

**I**n the next chapter we find out what happens to the nurse, what kakashi feels about sakura's chakra and how sakura is closer to a monkey than a dog.

Thank you to all the people that followed and favorited the story!

I am looking into finding a beta reader thanks to Luizals comment so hopefully it'll help with the mistakes I make.

And again a special **Thanks** to the people with the amazing comments! They keep me motivated to keep writing!


	5. Chapter 5

His thoughts weren't in chronological order, one moment he was calm and logical and the next he was getting ready for an attack that would never come, so he went back to his house.

He left the lights off when he first walked through the front door of his house -it never was a home- the light coming through the window was enough for him. That was until the sun started to set and now the shadows around his house began to look threatening.

He knew it was idiotic thinking such a thing since he was in his room and not on some mission. Ignoring his stupid thoughts he focred his body to relax but it only seemed to increase his racing mind more with unstable thoughts. He blamed it on the lack of sleep and too little to eat.

Kakashi thought it would be better once he was alone so he went to dismiss pakkun but the dog must have followed his thought process because pakkun spoke "I'll get going"

But he didn't leave right away and with every second that passed and the dog didn't leave, it made kakashi's mind run through different scenarios that could happen and honestly he didn't want to deal with any of them but before he could cut the jutsu off himself pakkun whispered.

"Next time you see-" he hesitated

Pakkun restarted "next time you are around the village off duty could you summon me?" instead of waiting for an answer he left as soon as the last word left his mouth.

And like that kakashi was alone.

He didn't know if he should be grateful that the dog didn't question about why kakashi hasn't been summoning his pack anymore or he should be trying to figure out what Pakkun was going to say before he cut himself off.

Then again he already knew.

He didn't know what happened between the two but somehow that little girl influenced Pakkun enough that he asked to be summoned again. It could be because the dog wanted to spend more time with him but kakashi highly doubted it. It's one thing his pack had was pride, not like the kind some clans had. No it was pride in their unquestionable loyalty, they would never lose faith in each other and he was one of them after all. So this wasn't about him, it was about that little girl.

Something in the back of his mind knew he was just making excuses about his problems. Trying not to think too hard about what he was ignoring.

Kakashi never was good about working through his own feelings, then that girl went and _showed_ him all of her emotions. It was like he just _knew_ what she was feeling and how she wanted him to feel as well. Like a gentle tender warm that wrapped around his body and went deep into his soul. It whispered to be calm and soothed over his worries and as soon as he actually listened to it, her chakra was like a protective warmth. So he could actually stay calm.

Kakashi started to sound crazy even to him but if what the doctor said was true then it was just her emotions responding to his.

The only problem was kakashi didn't know what the hell he was feeling at the time to make her respond to him like that. Sighing kakashi went to take a shower, he has been wearing the underlayer of his aubu outfit since he got back from his mission.

Flicking the light on in his restroom he was met by his appearance in the mirror, he has grown taller since the last time he actually looked into a mirror. Kakashi was going through puberty and he hated every second of it, it was funny how not too long ago he was cursing his height but since starting puberty everything was growing so fast.

He had to relearn everything, his throwing had to be adjusted with the new muscles he gained. He had to learn how to dodge again since he couldn't rely on his small stature anymore. Hell kakashi had to buy new clothes it seemed like every week, that's why he was wearing the underlayer of his aubu outfit. It was easier just picking them up from the base than go out and buy them in town.

After the shower and new clothes kakashi went into the kitchen to eat. Pulling out an already made bento that he bought from some market, he started to eat. He knew that he was just working through his routine in hopes of getting his thoughts to calm down.

The food tasted bland in his mouth, they weren't what he had been used to in his years of living. Kakashi thought after losing his first teammate -never use real names even in his own thoughts- he started to be grateful for what he had but even now he was still regretful for not savoring his Sensie's wife's cooking.

Shoving the last of the food into his mouth, kakashi cleaned his mess up and went back into his room. Laying down on his bed he looked up at his roof trying not to think of anything. He slipped into a light doze until he was woken up, It really wasn't anything that woke him up just his internal clock waking him up at 4:30.

Sure enough when the teenager looked at his clock it read 4:28 right before he should get up. Still laying down kakashi let his mind wonder to the subject he has been avoiding.

Sakura Haruno

In every sense of the word child, she was the opposite. From what kakashi knew kids should be jumble whiny bratty cry babies, granted he didn't know a whole lot about kids but who could blame him. He, himself never was a child like other kids.

Maybe she was like him? That's why she acted so strange? From the short time he spent with her she didn't whiny but she didn't talk. She could cry but she didn't.

Would he cry at the age of two? Kakashi wasn't sure. Sakura had a reason to cry as well, waking up alone and confused only to have someone to take advantage of that confusion and torture her.

Kakashi sat up, getting off of the bed and started to quickly get ready. Sticking to the underlayer of his aubu outfit, only adding his jounin vest after a thought of dealing with people who thought they could tell him what to do. Maybe with his new height he wouldn't have to deal with that, with that amused thought kakashi left out of his window.

Making his way to the hospital at a steady pace, kakashi wasn't exactly sure why he felt the need to check up on the girl but he might have to do with the images that flashed through his mind when he thought about the feeling she showed him. It was _safety_ more than anything.

And just maybe he could return the favor because if kakashi was honest with himself just this once, it would be how much he missed that feeling. He hasn't felt that relaxed since before his sensei died.

He walked around to the back where he knew her window was, in the back of his mind something whispered to him that Kakashi was selfish for using this child but like a lot of things he would just let the guilt weigh on his shoulders and do nothing to change it.

* * *

After calming the lightning storm sakura was relaxing but every now and again another feeling would poke at her. It was a comfortable feeling so it didn't worry her when it started soothing some of her pain.

In the back of her mind she believed this was just a dream, that after cuddling with the dog -his name was pakkun she remembered- she must have fallen asleep.

Although at one moment it got anger from what she could make out but than the next it was calm again, it had an almost apologetic feeling to it. So sakura poked at it and let herself be drawn closer to the feeling after all what's the worst that could happen in her dream.

It was someone else's chakra she realized and another thing that surprised her was that she faintly recognized this chakra. Which was strange since she was sure that she barely started to be able to "feel" chakra that wasn't hers about a day ago.

This wasn't her lightning obviously. No this chakra had a different feel entirely, this one felt like a steady river that was constantly moving and at a moments notice it would drag you away with its current.

But at the same time Sakura thought she could dip her hands into the water and the current wouldn't drag her away. Almost like the stream she washed her face in this morning -or was that last night?-

It wasn't until the river pushed back the death fog inside her did she realize where she has felt this chakra before. It was the doctor she knew, the one who would read to her. He was back now she poked his chakra to show she recognized him.

She laughed at her actions a little because this was a dream, he wouldn't really understand what she was saying outside of this dream but the thought was nice. Being able to talk with just feelings, it was so much easier than words. Words lie, she made a living on proving that.

But if he was back that means that _woman_ would only be there to drop off her food or better yet not be around anymore at all. She relaxed with that thought because even if this was a dream, maybe it would be okay to believe in it just this once.

The doctors chakra stood close to her, she felt like an island with how his chakra wrapped around her. A steady river that would brush against her when she had her chakra splash at his water.

It was fun being able to play with someone else's chakra that wasn't her. When she pushed the others away from her lightning that didn't really count since she wasn't actually touching them.

The difference between her playing with chakra was like if she was swimming in it or their chakra was swimming around her in a living water type of feel. - Everyones felt different though- and her pushing it was as if she was pushing a bubble that didn't pop at her touch. Both were very different experiences she notices.

While she was messing with the doctors chakra another one pinged on her senses. Sakura's body acted on habit alone since she did it so often, she sat up and tightened her hold on the death fog that acted up around this woman. She let her face go into a familiar blankness as the nurse slammed the door opened, the pink haired girl tried to hide her flinch when the woman screamed out her name.

"Sakura!" the _woman_ screamed out at her but to Sakura's surprise it wasn't in anger but in worry -she must have heard wrong- the woman was right in front of her ready to pick her up - she could feel her heartbeat in her chest quicken at the thought of being touched- But the next moment a broad shoulder man with long blonde hair was blocking her view from the nurse.

The little girl then realized that she wasn't dreaming that her doctor really was there and he was now holding the nurse back from grabbing her. Sakura couldn't see their faces from the spot she sat at but she could feel the river started to pull the woman into its depths, the rivers powerful currents moving to drown anyone that dare step foot into its waves.

"Kazuya-sensei please forgive her, she was just worried about Sakura! She was the nurse that was there when Sakura-chan got lost" A woman's voice pleaded with the river but it seemed to only make the river's currents roar loudder -sakura was tempted to cover her ears-

But then a voice spoke above the loud waves -or did he speak normally? And there were no waves?- "Sensei I think you should check on Sakura-chan" and like that the river once again was steady but only above the surface, sakura could still feel its depths wanting to drag the woman down. The doctor let the nurse go and another woman pulled her out of the room.

Once Sakura felt the _woman_ turned down the corner did she decided it was a good idea to look around. The pink haired girl was back in her room, she remembers kakashi saying something about taking her back now that she thought about it but she passed out from the pain as soon as he picked her up.

Their were people she has never met before all around her room, one was sitting in a chair that was pushed against the wall at the side of the room. His dark brown hair was tied up and slicked back but his hair at the end spiked in every direction, he had rough features that gave him a wild side. His light brown fur jacket -was that deer?- that was torn at the bottom only added to his wild side, he wore a meshed shirt underneath his flak jacket and cargo pants that were tapped just like kakashi's.

Even without his signature scars Sakura knew who this person was once she met his eyes. His wild apparences may have fooled some people but this man was refined, he was already analyzing her. This man was Shikaku Nara and the anime was not able to capture the intelligence this man held in his eyes but somewhere in the deep dark brown eyes he still had something she seen in a lot of the people she put away.

Those were the eyes of a killer and if she did something he didn't like, she was sure he wouldn't hesitate to take her out. Sakura was glad she had her chakra pulled tight inside her core because she wasn't sure if she wanted to feel this mans chakar.

A gentle voice called to her but she ignored it, keeping her eyes on the killer in the room. One thing she learned from her years of being a prosecutor was never show a weakness or the other person would pounce on it. This wasn't like with what happened with the nurse, no that _woman_ wanted to break her so she could use Sakura but this man was showing his power through his intelligent eyes.

Showing her no matter what she did he could and would be able to figure it out and always be two steps ahead of her. That's what made the woman in a little girl's body want to beat him in every shape and form because who the hell was he to look at her like _that. _She wasn't some stupid girl who he could just assume that she was a threat, _he_ was the killer not her.

She had done _nothing_ to him and yet he was already checking her as someone to put in their place.

"_Shikaku_!" A voice barked out and like that, the spell was broken, the man blinked and his eyes no longer showed the predator that sakura was having a stare down with. If anything he seemed to be half asleep now.

The man's eyes moved away from her but his head was still pointed in her dictation. "Ahh sorry" the last part was added as an afterthought it seemed like.

"Sakura it's okay" the voice that was barking before was now calm, she looked up at the doctor but like the man before her. She didn't move her head only her eyes. "It's okay sakura, you're okay" the doctor put himself between them he held his hands up and opened in a gauster to show he meant no harm. It was like he was approaching an injured animal, in some ways he was.

Sakura didn't move, her body was tense she knew but she couldn't make herself relax with that man's eyes still in her mind.

The doctor's eyes were filled with worry as he stared down at her but she couldn't understand why, it wasn't like she showed any of her emotions she was feeling right now. Sakura made sure to keep her face blank through that whole thing. She didn't want that man to know how anger and uneasy he made her or he would win their power struggle before it actually started.

"I think it's time you boys leave" even though his words were a suggestion, his tone voiced that it was a command.

"Yes sensei" two voices responded automatically together and started to move out of the room.

"Wait sensei I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I just-" " You have done enough for now shikaku" the larger man said while pulling him out of the room, his voice was gentle but he didn't loosen his hold on Shikaku. Sakura decided she liked the man who was pulling Shikaku out of her room, if her memory was correct then that man was Choza Akimichi.

After the men left her room she began to relax, she looked over to the doctor who sat down next to her.

He sighed, still looking at the door. "Shikaku is the join commander. He means well but he has always had a difficult time turning it off and now that he is a father it's even more noticeable."

Sakura didn't understand why he was telling her that until his chakra brushed against hers. Comfort It was saying, if she really could understand that feeling.

All of this was like a new language that she somehow understood without ever learning it, Yes she could feel these emotions herself but that doesn't mean what she was feeling was right. If anything she was the worst person to get this ability, she never fully understood the bases of emotions because of her childhood. If anything she could be feeling all these wrong and she was flying blind.

Not wanting to deal with that thought, Sakura looked at the doctor who was now sitting in his chair. Even though his face was its usually relaxed expiration. She knew he was still worried.

So she pushed her chakra to his, she could see his shoulders relax and his eyes didn't hold any tightness around them anymore.

"How are you? I know I haven't been around" Guilt shot through him "but I came as soon as I heard you went missing" He turned his body fully towards the child "sakura could you tell me why you ran away?" His voice was gentle but that didn't mean she was going to just open her heart to this man.

The guilt that he was feeling probably had to do with the fact that when he left that _woman_ took his place. It wasn't like he didn't know a part of the reason she left, Hell he did grab that woman ready to tear her apart.

Something twisted in her gut, It was his fault that she had to go through all this. All that pain because _he _wasn't there to protect her from that _woman_. If he was there than none of this would have happened.

If he came back just once he would have been able to see all that was happening and he could have stopped it before Sakura turned into a skeleton of herself. Before she had to grow up too soon, before her brothers had to see her shattered body may-

Sakura took a sharp breath in. No that's not what she wanted to think of this man. Those thoughts were for someone she could never look into his eyes again.

Making sure her mask was still in place Sakura pulled her chakra away from his, she could already feel him trying to comfort hers.

"Its okay you can tell me, no one could hurt you now"

How many times did she wish those words would have came out of her father's mouth? Instead of questions. Instead of interrogations. Her breath was coming out in puff and gasps, Even with her blank face tears wanted to slip past her mask.

Biting her lip in hopes of getting a grip on herself. This wasn't a time for a break down, she promised herself in the ally that she could only let a little out at a time when she was alone.

Warm arms wrapped around her pulling her into the doctor's lap.

Pulling herself into a small ball Sakura tried to get herself to calm down. It was an uphill battle but she wasn't going to give up. Usually when these thoughts got this bad she would go to one of her brothers but that wasn't an option at the moment.

And even with this man doing his best to confront her. Sakura still held bitterness for his actions towards her, It wasn't fair. He wasn't her father but life never was fair towards her.

Trying to control her emotions is how she falls asleep, in arms that she wasn't sure how she felt towards.

* * *

Opening her eyes she wasn't sure if it was late at night or early in the morning. From her spot still in the doctor's arms she could see the window that the sun was either rising or setting, she wasn't sure which one. Sakura assumed it's morning from her waking up but she usually didn't wake up this early. So what did wake her up?

Her answer came in a shadow entering from her window. Instead of being scared sakura turned her body until she was sitting up, the warm arms that held her loosened but didn't let go. The doctor must have woken up when she did or even before she did.

Kakashi sat on the other chair, reading her chart like he was there the whole time. Not bothering to look at the other people in the room.

It stood like this for a good five minutes until kakashi's voice filled with boredom spoke "You really shouldn't be staring at me so intensely, I might get the wrong idea Yamanaka-san"

Sakura twisted her neck so she could look up at the doctor. He really was staring down kakashi, his face might have been blank but his green-blue eyes showed the river rapids ready to drown people. Did the doctor not like kakashi? If so why?

"And coming through a window into a child's room at Five in the morning could give me the wrong idea as well Hatake-san" The older man shot back.

Kakashi tensed as if just realizing his actions.

Yes they did not like each other for whatever reason but Sakura wasn't sure she liked how the doctor accused the boy in front of her. It didn't matter if he was a teenager, he was still a teenage _boy_. A child.

A small frown pulled at her lips, slipping out of the doctors arms - he only tighten slightly, then let go- Sakura made her way until she was standing in front of the teenager who was staring down at her.

If she really could rely on her "ability" to ready chakra than kakashi was feeling anxious at the moment. Sakura held one of her hands up, looking straight at the papers in his hands.

"Ah here kid" even hiding it with his bored voice she could tell he was nervous. Kakashi handed her the papers into her small arms. She had to use both to be able to carry them without dropping the paperwork.

She only stepped back a few feet in front of him, then she sat down on her butt. It was more of a plop with the extra weight she was carrying. Sakura opened the folder in front of her, adjusting her sitting position until her legs were crossed after she looked back up at kakashi.

Than once she was sure he was looking at her she pointed at a symbol in the chart. He didn't say anything for a moment so she pointed again. Trying to show what she wanted from him, Kakashi only seemed more confused by her actions.

"She wants you to read to her" the doctor said while he looked up at the ceiling. She nodded in thanks to the doctor even though he probably couldn't see her. Looking back down at her, he nodded back. So he could see her.

The teenage boy didn't move but the next thing she knew smoke filled the air.

Did he just leave? Because she asked him to read to her? Sakura sighed. She did want to know what her chart said but she really was trying to make him comfortable. After all, he did take the time out of his day to check on her didn't he?

A deep voice spoke "sup pup" sakura looked at the pug in front of her.

"Pakkun said he needed to talk to you" kakashi lead back in his chair looking out the window like he didn't just ignore her request.

Instead of being upset she looked smiled softly at the puppy in front of her. "You look better" pakkun spoke in amusement, his tail wagged back and forth. He walked up to her until he was right in front of her, he licked her cheek and sat on top of her chart.

It made her smile grow bigger "I feel better" even to her own ears her voice sounded small, like a child and it was weak from not being used. Even though it couldn't have been above a whisper she was sure the dog heard her.

"Does your throat still hurt from throwing up?" pakkun asked as he looked at her throat.

Sakura nodded but held her softy smile because she had felt worse.

"Stomach acid can burn, trust me pup I learned from experiences" he raised his right front paw up towards her "here you can touch my soft paw"

Unlike the first time he offered she touched his small paw in her own small hands, she rubbed the paw gently. It really was soft just like his fur just softer.

"See I told you, I have the softest paws in the pack" pakkun puffed up his chest up " Ask boss he knows"

Pakkun turned his neck towards his "boss" but froze. This caused Sakura to quickly look up at the other men in the room who they have been ignoring so far.

Both were staring at her. It made her instantly uneasy. Reaching out and grabbing Pakkun, pulling him towards her chest. Holding him close as she slowly stood up.

Her reaction must have snapped them out of whatever they were thinking because at the same time they spoke. "You-" "sakura-"

Kakashi looked irritated but said nothing, folding his arms over his chest. The doctor continued "sakura you can speak?"

Her eyes widen in realizion, She did just speak didn't she? So that's why they reacted that way. Nodded her head as she relaxed, loosening her hold on the dog in her arms.

"What? The pup has never spoken before" pakkun joked but when the doctor looked at him, pakkun tensed. She couldn't see pakkun's face but Sakura was sure he was trying to look at her face. Placing him down on the floor Sakura patted his head. It wasn't like he could have known.

"Of course the dog gets her to talk" kakashi said in dry humor.

Instead of amusing that with a responds Sakura look at the window, the sun had started to show itself but was still a little dark out. When was the earliest she could get breakfast?

Her stomach growled at her thoughts. She kept her face blank but the blush that she could feel beginning to rise on her face showed her embarrassment. Kakashi snorted in amusement at her but quickly covered it with a cough.

Pakkun didn't hide any of his amusement as he laughed at his owner. "I don't smell any food being cooked yet in the hospital but boss knows this really good place that is always open"

Kakashi deadpand at his dogs suggestion.

"Plus it is your fault Sakura woke up so early before breakfast" The blonde man stated as he rose from his seat "come back before 10 so she can get her medicine, I'll be in my office" the doctor walked towards the door.

The teenager looked ready to say something but before he could, the man opened the door and spoke again "come straight to my office, don't let anyone else take her off your watch" with those last words the Yamanaka walked out of her room, shutting the door behind him.

The pinked haired girl looked towards kakashi, his mouth was set in a hard line from what she could see with that mask covering it. But it was gone as quickly as it came.

The teenager stood up and walked towards the window, opening it and getting ready to jump through it until pakkun spoke "uh boss, you know the pup can't keep up right?"

Sakura would have laughed at the way kakashi seemed to pause as if just realizing that fact, if her food wasn't on the line. He turned towards her and the dog, clearing his voice before his spoke "of course"

He kneed down to pick her up but stopped, he stood at his full height rubbing his neck. "Do you want me to carry you or do you want to walk?"

The teenager looked so lost at what to do, sakura felt sorry for him. She was never great with kids but she never was this bad. -She hoped she never was this bad- Looking at him awkwardly rubbing his neck sakura smiled a little. At least they both didn't know how to treat each other.

Her because of the situation she found herself in and him because he seemed to never have been around children before.

Pakkun was once again the one to break the silence for them "why don't you put her on your shoulders?" his voice suggested that he had seen that action before. Her guess must have been correct because kakashi looked comfortable at the thought of the suggested.

Sakura was going to disagree but kakashi had already had his hands underneath her arms before she could even shake her head no. He lifted her above his head and settled sakura on his shoulders.

"Hang on" he said to her as he slowly moved his hands away from underneath her arms. Sakura leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the top of his head. Her small hands weren't in his face but she could feel his headband a little at the bottom of her hand.

The girl didn't realize how small she actually was until she was on top of his head. This teenager was too tall for his own good.

Something brushed against her sense on her legs, at first it caused her to pull her chakra in a tight ball but sakura realized that it was just his lightning grabbing onto her.

"you hide your chakra?" Kakashi asked her as he slowly walked towards the door, it seemed like he decided against jumping out of a window with her on his shoulders. Shaking her head no, Sakura realized that his lightning was helping her not fall over. She had seen that in the show didn't she?

"But you did it when I stuck my chakra to your clothes." He could still that she shook her head no even if he couldn't see her, how? Instead of questioning that fact she focused on what he just said.

But she didn't hide her chakra, she just bought it close to her core. Close to that death fog she held back all the time. Doing it again, sakura draw her chakra into her core.

"That's hiding your chakra, no one can feel it when you do that" nodded her head to show she understood what he was saying.

Kakashi made a scoffed noise at the back of his throat "of course you have enough control to hide your chakra" he went to open the door but like the doctor he stopped.

"Can you hide your chakra for long periods of time?" he asked.

She may not know exactly how long she could do it but sakura knew she could do it long enough until that _woman_ left. With her tons of practice she was sure she could hold out until 10 when they went to meet up with the doctor but after that she wasn't sure.

She bite her lip not knowing how long he wanted her to hide it but she shook her head yes anyways.

"Okay, try to hold it in until we are at least out of the front door of the hospital, if you can't then until we pass the civilian part of the hospital" after speaking kakashi walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

It was her time to deadpan because that's how long he wanted her to hold it? Really? She would have laughed if they weren't sneaking out of the hospital.

She didn't understand why they were sneaking out but she didn't question it. The pink haired girl held her chakra close to her core, as they made their way through the halls. It wasn't as empty as she assumed kakashi had hoped because it was so early in the morning, doctors and nurses were just starting to switch with the night workers.

But kakashi was able to navigate through everyone without drawing suspicion to them, he went down halls that had less chakra signatures and would keep close to the walls. It was amazing to be able to slip away without anyone actually realizing you were there. Was it really that big of a difference from hiding her chakra and not hiding it?

They made it out of the front lobby before someone noticed them -it was an older doctor, sakura doesn't think she has met before- but they were out the front door before anyone could stop them. The streets were busier than inside the hospital so they just blended in with the crowd.

It might have been because her child body but sakura felt like giggling. That was amazing being able to just walk out without -almost- anyone noticing.

Just like inside the hospital kakashi walked around people close to the wall like a ghost, no one really noticing them.

Sakura had a great view with being this high up, she was able to see a lot more than her shorter height would usually let her but her eyes went to the thing in front of her.

This time she was sure it was because of her child's body. The pink haired girl raised one of her arms off of his head only to move it on to the top of his hair. Kakashi's hair was so bright with the sun shining down onto it. It was impossible _not_ to touch it. After all, when would be the next time she got this chance?

Running her tiny hand through his hair was fun, it was even softer than pakkun far. She didn't even notice how long she was doing it for until a loud laugh brought her out of her momentarily joy she had playing with kakashi's hair.

Looking up Sakura noticed they had stopped in front of what seemed like a small restaurant but what really caught her attention was the muscley man that was in front of them, even with her new added height he still towered over her.

The man had thick black hair that was cut perfectly into a bowl hairstyle, his eyes matched his hair. All his facial features scarem manly, to his long sharp noise, to his square jaw. Even his choice of a green tight jumpsuit was to show off his muscles, she might have seen bright orange but sakura didn't want to look lower on this man's body than she really had too.

His laugh was the one that she heard "HAHA IS THIS WHAT MY LIFELONG RIVAL HAS BEEN UP TO?" he screamed.

By the time the words started to slip out his mouth kakashi already turned around and started to walk away.

"His is just going to follow us. The pup needs to eat, so we will have to deal with it, no matter how loud that man his" pakkun spoke the last part in a whisper but she was still able to hear it.

True to what the dog just said the man appeared in front of them out of thin air. His voice was just as loud as before. "DID YOU NOT SEE ME KAKASHI? I WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!"

Again kakashi ignored him, turning back to the restaurant they had just walked away from. Only to keep walking towards a food stand that looked to be barely opening up.

As they stopped in front of the stand, the man behind the contour smiled brightly at them "what delicious Takoyaki could I get for my first two customers of the day?"

"One order of egg sausage rice ketchup and one order of-" "LIFELONG RIVAL THAT IS NOT A FULL MEAL THAT YOUR BODY NEEDS TO STAY IN SHAPE" the weird man shouted next to them.

Kakashi sighed but like before the man was ignored "what kind do you want?" he asked towards her.

Looking at the menu that was hung up in the front of the shop wasn't any help to her, with her knowledge of Kanji and Hiragana limited to mostly to things that involve the human body. The worker waited for her answer but she couldn't give him one, when she didn't know what it was he was selling.

"What's wrong pup? You don't know what you want? Everything is good here don't worry, I'm going to get the pancake banana chocolate ones" Pakkun said

"Oh you are, are you?" kakashi asked the dog at his feet

"I'LL HAVE ONE ORDER OF MATCHA" The bowl cut man yelled

"One order of egg sausage rice ketchup, pancake banana chocolate, matcha and" he left the end opened for her to answer but instead she just bite the bottom of her lip.

"I never said I was going to buy you any" kakashi spoke annoyed at the green wearing jumpsuit man.

"FINALLY MY RIVAL SPEAKS! THE MIGHTY GUY WILL COUNT THAT AS A WIN!" so this was might guy she had seen in the show.

Even more irritated now the teenager spoke to her "hurry up kid I know you can talk"

Maybe sakura shouldn't have spoken in front of him. It would be easier just to have him order for the two of them, honestly she wasn't a picky eater. Plus with her chakra still tight inside her core she couldn't tell what kakashi was feeling. So she couldn't tell if he was irritated with her or the man who she thought was might guy.

Either way she wouldn't add to his irritation "I never ate anything outside of the hospital before"

Still trying to somehow make out what the writing on the menu said sakura didn't notice how kakashi tensed then looked down at his dog in a silent conversation but the other man standing next to them did, he also caught the way the gray haired teenager eyes held sympathy he usually didn't show. It wasn't like she whisper but even the man behind the counter looked at her.

The man she thought was might guy was staring at her but following kakashi's explain she ignored him as well.

"Well take one order of every kind" kakashi said as he placed money on the counter. After that he moved to sit down on a bench in front of the shop.

"Pup I think we should try every kind together" pakkun said as he jumped up next to them on the bench.

"You're going to get fat" kakashi told the dog in a blank voice, he seemed to use when he was outside. Now that she noticed he did act different in front of other people. His shoulders were straight, his voice matched hers with how no emotions where shown through it, he even talked less than when they first met.

She didn't notice with all the sneaking around but he really seemed like a trained "ninja" no matter how ridiculous that sounded. Her memory wasn't perfect but she was sure he was more laid back than he was acting now.

It wasn't even how he acted when they were alone either, kakashi acted like a teenager not knowing how to deal with her. He didn't even treat her like a two year old she was, which she could appreciate.

Whatever the reason was for his actions it wasn't like she was any better, if anything she was just like him. Only showing little emotion when in her room.

A shadow blocked some of the sun because of the man standing in front of them "HOW GENEROUS OF MY LIFETIME RIVAL!"

They were probably lucky that he stood quiet for that long, the people that walked past them in the busy streets took one look at the man and kept walking. These people were probably used to his actions by now. Sakura looked down at kakashi's hair and ran both of her hands through it, now that they were sitting down it was easier using both hands. Making sure to be gentle and not pull hard.

In those long nights that were filled with night terrors, she used to love getting her hair played with. It helped her calm down and bring her into a better mindstate. The oldest of her siblings would sing while he did it and the middle brother would talk about whatever anime he was watching at the time. When she did it for them she would talk about the series she was watching, its funny how she could remember the names of almost every Game Of Thrones character but not her reason for living. No there names were locked away from her.

Kakashi's hands went under her arms picking her up over his head and held her out in front of him. She felt more like a dog being showed off then an actual child. "If your just going to ignore the person who bought you food then you can get off"

He let go of her and without thinking she grabbed onto him with chakra like he had done with her, it wasn't as strong as his was but it gave her enough time to grab onto his right arm with both of her hands hanging.

While she was holding on to dear life sakura notice that her feet could touch the bench if she wasn't holding on to his arm. Looking up at kakashi's face she could see his surprise that turned into amusement, he only moved his arm higher in the air shaking it a little.

She openly frown at him and with her child face it looked more like a pout. Tighten her hold onto Kakashi's arm she just stared at him, which he returned and like that they were having another weird stare down as she dangles.

If it wasn't for the deafening laughter that startled her into letting go she was sure they would have kept going until one gave in. Before her butt could meet the bench kakashi caught her, pulling her onto his lap. Sakura grabbed onto the green vest he wore, she was not going to fall off again because she was surprised.

Guy kept laughing as they looked at him, once he got his laugh under control he spoke with such a bright smile that could blind someone "WHAT A YOUTHFUL SPIRIT YOU HAVE CHILD! YOU HELD ONTO HIM LIKE A MONKEY HOLDING THEIR MOTHER! WHERE DID YOU FIND THIS CHILD KAKASHI?!"

A monkey? She was called a lot of things but a monkey was a first. In her line of work they usually kept it to her gender or the scars she had running throughout her face. The pink haired girl wasn't exactly sure how to respond so she nodded at the man. It was a compliment after all wasn't it?

"She is more of a pup then a monkey" pakkun added looking at her, his voice sounded offended for her.

Before Sakura could ask why the dog thought that, a voice called out to them "Shinobi-san youre order is ready"

"I MUST DISAGREE! BUT TO MAKE IT UP I WILL GET OUR FOOD!" Doing as he said he would, guy walked over to the shop grabbing the food and bring it over to them.

"THANK YOU AGAIN MY HIP RIVAL!" Sakura looked down at the food in front of her, mouth watering she nodded in thanks at kakashi as she dug into one of the plates. Not caring exactly what she was eating only knowing it smelt havenly.

She didn't notice the teenager and his dog watching her and they didn't acknowledge the other man who watch them all interact.

* * *

Kazuya really didn't want to leave Sakura alone but he did feel a tad bit better since the Hatake brat was sticking close to her. He supposed even with all the brats flaws he did make a good guard dog, not that he would ever admit that to the kid.

So with that thought Kazuya made his way to his office on the other side of the hospital, Once there he started looking through his files and the notes that Inoichi was able to fill out for him.

They were about the woman who showed up the other day in sakura's room.

He set to work studying the notes and files until a knock at his office door prompted him to put his notes away, Kazuya took a moment to take a calming breath. Reminding himself that he was in a hospital and needed to behave.

After that reminder he let his voice hardened and his face turn into one he wore when he was on a mission.

"Get in here" it wasn't a yell but it was close to it.

The door opened and a beautiful woman walked through, long black hair waved around her like a second sink, her high cheekbones and sharp features gave her a noble blood look but that didn't fool him with all that he had just read about her.

She looked a lot better than when he saw her yesterday running into Sakura's room. Much more relaxed and comfort, the nurse walked in with her head held high and a tender smile on her lips.

"Kazuya-sensei you wanted to see me?" her voice was sweet and gentle

Kazuya hated everything about this woman. He didn't answer her instead he stared right into her eyes. To her credit she didn't even blink at his stare just kept her smile as natural as ever, like this was an everyday occurrence.

It was until he allowed his killing intent to cover every inch of his office did her smile slip. It didn't matter how many shinobi she slept with, she was still a civilian. This woman in front of him was a bug compared to the things he was able to do to her and he wanted her to know it.

He didn't let up his killing intent even when she fell to her knees gasping for air, her once perfect makeup ruined with the tears running down her face. "p-plea….. p….please" she begged as she wrapped her arms around her body.

But one thing everyone knew about Kazuya Yamanaka was he wasn't the forgiving type.

With fast hand signs the woman wasn't able to see, he cast a genjutsu. Slowly the room started to darken with black shadows that crawled out of the wall. Screaming could be heard all around them as some of the shadows burst into flames. His once normal face twisted into a blood thirty demon. One moment he was sitting down, the next he was right in front of her. His voice sounded like thousands of children screaming together "tR**Y **tO R**aN**! **dEm**o**n**S A**r**E **cO**miN**G fOR yo**uR**e S**O**ul aN**d **t**H**ey loV**e **t**H**E c**Ha**sE**" Only the fear kept her from screaming out or was there a hand on her throat?

Before she could piss herself Kazuya let the genjutsu go. He could see her eyes refocus, even if it was only a few seconds that he held the genjutsu, it was enough to have lasting effects he was sure of it. She would never have another normal dream in her lifetime.

"Now get out of my office you _whore_" He spat her.

She flinched at his voice but started to stand up with shaky knees, turning to leave he spoke again "Do not assume I let you live because I'm nice, I just don't want to get in the way of another shinobi's hunt" Kazuya voice held promise " but if the uchiha's can't finish the job I can always find you in your nightmares"

"Now get the fuck out" he roared at her.

The woman ran out of the room as fast as her legs would let her. Kazuya stood up walking over to the door slamming it shut. His killing intent didn't lessen at all, if anything he felt more anger. If only he could kill that woman but he couldn't, he was head of the hospital committee and if word got out about him killing, not only would it reflect horribly on him but his clan as well.

He would have taken the repercussions if they were only dealt to him because he _deserved_ it. If he just didn't leave because a nurse made a side comment about sakura copying his mannerisms, none of this would have happened. But he did, he did leave because he was afraid that he was growing too close to the little girl.

Kazuya ran away with his tail between his legs all because he didn't want to admit that he had grown fond of her. That he was _happy_ spending his morning teaching her to read.

Grinding his teeth together he sat down at his desk trying to get some work done before he left to pick up sakura. It wasn't like he was going to let that kid watch her until 10 am.

* * *

**I**n the next chapter we find out why Shikaku acted the way he did, Sakura wins money and Kakashi fights with a doctor.

I know it's been a week and a half since I last updated but I still want to try updating every 4 to 5 days.

Thank you to everyone that has followed and favorited my first story! That and the comments help me update faster knowing people actually enjoy the story I am writing.

So thank you all so very much! Please follow, favorite and comment!


	6. Chapter 6

Choza didn't let go of his arm even though they got funny looks walking through the hospital but one of the benefits of being clan heads was no one questioned their behavior. It didn't matter that they were from different clans the rule still applied to them.

It wasn't until they were out of the hospital did choza let go of him and only at that exact moment did his blonde friend decided to open his mouth to yell at him. "What were you thinking!?"

Instead of answering shikaka sighed and looked up at the clouds, taking a moment for himself.

Some other people would take this as a sign of being stubborn, not wanting to answer his Yamanaka teammate but the other two men knew him too well to not just take his actions at face value.

The shadow user didn't answer but he did start walking towards his clan compound the rest of his team fell into step behind him. Not asking any further questions even though Shikaku knew that Inoichi was ready to rip into him.

And honestly he couldn't blame him. What he just did was wrong.

His friends might think he just wants to talk about this in private that's why they were heading to his house but that wasn't it. He really needed time to think about why he did what he did.

But every time he tried to form the words to explain himself the little girl's eyes appeared in his mind.

They were so ...empty? No that wasn't the right word for it because they were very much alive but in a different way. When she turned to him it was like she was picking him apart, those eyes weren't of a young child but of a wolf in sheep's clothing.

He knew this because those were the eyes that he looked into everyday in the mirror. That's what set him off, that they resembled his so close.

Shikaku knew that a child that age shouldn't have those eyes and that's coming from someone who knew far too much at such a young age. Even his own team didn't get those eyes until they had their first kill. Purposely not looking back at his two friends when his thoughts wandered to them, knowing too well that they would pick up on it.

Walking past the entrance of the Nana gate, the three men made their way to his home in silence.

Once inside he called out for his wife but when no reply came. Shikaku knew his friends wouldn't hold back so when they all sat down in the usual spot in his living room Inoichi spoke rapidly.

"What were you thinking?! We just started to talk with sensei again and you pull this! Did you forget that this little girl is the only reason he will even speak with us? To find her! To help her!" Inoichi's voice wasn't rising but it was getting more and more desperate with every question that passed.

Shikaku and Choza sat there quietly as Inoichi kept talking, both knowing it was best for him to get it out than to keep it in, No one wants a Yamanaka that has festering emotions. That could cause a lot of problems.

So once Inoichi was done Shikaku responded, even though he wasn't entirely sure of what he was going to say. "Her eyes" he started with a little of a wave in his voice "they weren't of a child's, It was almost like she wasn't looking at me as a person" The nana's voice grew more sure as he continued "But as an animal or project, she is supposed to be two years old, that isn't how a child should be looking at someone. Those eyes aren't meant for someone like that, Someone so young, shikamaru shouldn't have those eyes yet he is-" He cut himself off once he realized what slipped out.

The other two men in the room stood silent, shikaku could feel their eyes on him but instead of looking at the concern stears he was getting. He got up and sled the doors open that lead to his backyard.

Shikaku walked off the backyard porch and proceeded to lay down staring up at the clouds. He could hear his two teammates get up and follow him sitting down next to him. For a long time no one spoke. It wasn't long until Shikaku's wife came back with Shikamaru having gone to eat food for dinner, but once she saw her husband and his friends she stood away, knowing this wasn't a time to interrupted. Instead she put Shikamaru down for a nap and started dinner.

Choza was the one who broke the silence once he heard Yoshino start to cook. "Choji is going to be too nice" that's all that he said but the other two got the meaning.

_Choji is going to be too nice to be a clan head._

"He is barely going to be one, you don't know that" Inoichi countered.

"Yeah but it's just hard you know?" choji smiled at Inoichi

"I know too well I can already tell Ino is going to be beautiful, i'm going to have to beat boys off of her with a stick" Inoichi joked causing choji to laugh.

Again another silence fell over them but this one wasn't so suffocating with overthinking.

Sighing Shikaku spoke up "I didn't think it would be this hard"

"When have our lives ever been easy?" Inoichi teased

"Yeah, I know" Shikaku repiled

"So are you going to apologize for pushing your own self doubt onto a child?" Choza bringing the topic back to the problem at hand.

Instead of answering Shikaku defending himself "Well I'm still thinking something is wrong with that child"

"I'm going to tell your wife you bullied a little girl if you don't apologize!" Inoichi threatened

Shikaku looked at the blonde man "You wouldn't dare"

"If he doesn't, I will" Choza charmed in all too happy.

The Nana just sighed and pretended to fall asleep, a "troublesome" slipped out of his lips. Causing the other two smile brightly at their old friend.

Shikaku knew that he shouldn't have acted the way he did. That his actions were wrong but the Nana couldn't help seeing his own son in that little girl.

Because with or without his permission his son was already growing too fast. That girl was just the worst out come that could happen to his son.

To have those eyes at such a young age.

* * *

There are many things he has seen in his lifetime. Like the beautiful view on top of the hokage mountain at 3:30 in the morning that most didn't take time out of their day to see.

Or when he saw a mother give birth on a bloody battlefield. Being a ninja has allowed him to see more than the average person and being a ninja for over 9 years he believed there aren't many things that could surprise him anymore.

But after his morning workout, walking to one of the few restaurants that opened this early, Might Guy saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

In front of Guy was Kakashi, many emotions ran through him at that moment. It might have only been a moment through a crowd of people but Guy was sure it was kakashi's hair he just saw walk right past him.

It's been a _whole year_ since he last saw his old friend -kakashi would deny they ever were friends- after the late hokage passed away kakashi went into hiding, of course that meant Aubu.

Might Guy missed his lifetime rival but more than anything it pissed him off how kakashi disappeared. There weren't many things that made Guy mad but this had caused him to debate on whether to grab the other teenager and drag him to the field so he could take all his frustration out on him or pretend nothing happened. Like he didn't disappear off the face of the earth.

The first time in a long time Guy was hesitant on what to do. He lived his whole life ready to go, always wanting to be better and to do better but at this moment he didn't know what to say to his friend that had lost the only family he had left.

A lot of people call him impulsive and overbearing, which is true but insensitive was one of the things Guy wasn't.

Looking up one more time to make sure the bright gray hair really was kakashi's -he was just buying himself time on what to do- but another thing caught his attention a child was on top of his old friends shoulders. Not only that, the child was even playing with _kakashi's hair. _

A quick flare of his chakra affirmed that he wasn't put under a genjutsus but that had to be it because there wasn't anyone other than the former hokage who was able to get that close to kakashi after his father had passed away.

Only when he was right in front of the two did Guy even realise that he had walked up to them. It really was such a bizarre thing to see.

The child didn't notice him even when kakashi stopped walking. Their eyes met for only a moment but Guy could tell kakashi really didn't want to see him.

And guy knew that the only option for him to do now was to **stay** because he may not be able to take out his frustration on kakashi but he could get on his nerves for making him worry.

Now closer to the two, Guy could see the child more clearly

The child was a girl if he could go off of the length of her hair bright pink hair, that was almost to her shoulders.

Interesting enough that's not really what caught his interest. It was how sickly she looked, her face looked sucked into itself. Almost like she hasn't been fed in some time.

She was wearing some lavish kimonos that most kids only wore in celebration times but even with the multi colors it seemed mute because of how much dirt covered her small body. He could see the child was ghostly white and it wasn't the kind of white some clan women seemed to like. It was closer to a corpse.

At first thought he believed kakashi picked up some dying kid off the streets but the child's clothes ruled that out. Plus his old friend was many things but a babysitter wasn't one of them.

Guy began to laugh since the child didn't even realize he was there. She was too focused on playing with kakashi's hair. Once the child looked up he only got to see a moment of her eyes -kakashi was already turning around to walk away- big bright green eyes scanned over him, just like he had done to her.

"HAHA IS THIS WHAT MY LIFELONG RIVAL HAS BEEN UP TO?" Might Guy really wanted to know because this wasn't something that kakashi would do unless he was on a mission and even then kakashi wouldn't carry the child like this, unless injured.

Maybe that was it? This mystery child could be sick and he was told to take care of her.

He appeared in front of the two "DID YOU NOT SEE ME KAKASHI? I WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!"

Even with his rival ignoring him Might Guy stuck close to kakashi. When they started ordering food Guy was able to get another clue to the puzzle that was this child.

"I never ate anything outside the hospital before"

It seemed like that would be common knowledge if it was kakashi's mission to take care of her but as soon as the words left her mouth kakashi went still for a moment. Guy could swear he saw his old friend even seem _sorry_ for not realizing the child's predicament sooner.

Now that wasn't an emotion that was ever shown on the copycat ninja's face. So seeing that now made Guy pause for a moment, he would admit this was the second time that this duo dumbfounded.

Not sure exactly caused such a drastic change in kakashi, Guy decided to step back and observe the two but before he could say that he needed to go.

kakashi announced. "We'll take one order of every kind"

Which caused Guy to speak without thinking "HOW GENEROUS OF MY LIFETIME RIVAL"

He may have yelled it with his usually loud voice but this time it came out with a shock and almost skeptical tone to it.

Kakashi caught on quickly to Guy's tone of voice. Usually at a time like this kakashi would just ignore him but this time Kakashi glared at him.

"Why are you here Guy" he spoke with a accusing tone, not the usual blankness.

Guy backed up as if strut. It's been a long time since kakashi has been so distant with him. He knew it was because of the tone he used just now. It was the tone of voice most ninja's used around kakashi when ever he saved another ninja's life.

No matter how many missions the copycat ninja accomplished or how many lives he saved it never was enough to erase the sins of his past.

_Teammate killer_

It was something everyone knew about the younger prodigy but no one knew what really happened. The people that he had to work with already had performed prejudice thoughts about kakashi.

No one ever wanted to work with him and if they had to he was always secluded off. So with Guy using that tone with kakashi was a big mistake he didn't mean to make.

He tried to form words to explain himself "kakashi it's not like that- I mean with the kid-" "what does Sakura have to do with anything?"

"I mean you usually don't hang out with kids kakashi that's all I wa-" "well the kid likes hanging out with me." Kakashi argued back his voice was turning aggressive that Guy didn't want.

"Kakashi Im so-" "sakura we are heading back to the hospital." Kakashi ignored Guy.

The child didn't respond.

Looking up from kakashi's face Guy noticed the little girl didn't seem to have noticed their fight at all. She was too busy playing with kakashi's hair.

Afraid that kakashi's worsen mood would give the child problems Guy decided to play ignorant in hopes of claiming his old friend's nerves.

No matter what age, Kakashi always ignored his problems and Guy always acted like he didn't know what the problem was. When obito died Guy never brought it up, if he just so happened to be there when Kakashi needed a sparring partner no one questioned him. After Rin, Guy made sure to always bring food with him to the memory stone.

It was never a one way street like some people might think, No when Guy's father died Kakashi was the one who pushed him to keep training.

No matter what happened they were always there in some way.

Guy was Ignorant and Kakashi was in denial.

So Guy thought it was one of those times.

"If you're just going to ignore the person who bought you food then you can get off" Kakashi told the child.

Kakashi moved to put the child down, the little girl turned around and cling onto him. It must have been something she usually never did because kakashi looked as surprised as he felt but soon that turned into amusement.

Then kakashi actually _joked_ with sakura by lifting his arm up to show how ridiculous the child was being. It was more of a teasing gesture but all the same that wasn't something that kakashi did.

Instead of being upset like a normal child would be after being teased this one only pouted and stared kakashi down.

No longer able to hold it back Guy started to laugh because he doesn't remember the last time kakashi ever acted this childish. The great CopyCat Ninja was having a staring contest with a child.

Guy was sure Kakashi was upset with him by the way his dog Pakkun was disagreeing with him. Like anyone with a summoning contract knows that their partners reacted to emotions that summoners have.

The bond of emotions depends on how close they are, Kakashi and his pack are as close as they can get.

Guy walked away to get the food knowing it wouldn't make up for his mistake, though he might not have to, with how his old friend had his full attention on the little girl on his lap. Maybe kakashi will let it go this once.

* * *

Sakura didn't realize her mistake until it was too late. She was on her second plate when her stomach screamed at her to stop.

If she was actually paying attention she would have recognized her symptoms before she had to jump off the bench. Sakura stumbled falling to her knees for a moment but got up and ran over to a patch of grass that was on the other side of the street.

The young girl could hear her name being called. She was already emptying her stomach by the time a hand was put on her shoulder.

Her throat hurt much worse than the last time she throat up. Spitting one more time to make sure she got everything out of her mouth.

"Hey kid you okay?" kakashi asked her once she looked up from the mess she made. Even with how his voice was blank since they walked outside her room, it now was spoken a little lower than how he usually spoke.

She assumes that this was his "comforting" voice. Or what he thought was comforting.

Nodding her head yes, sakura wiped her mouth with her kimono sleeve.

In truth she felt horrible, her head was spinning and her throat felt like she swallowed a bag of needles. But she only has herself to blame. She already knew that if she ate too much her body would reject it.

With her not eating in over two weeks her body couldn't handle the sudden intake of such "heavy" food. This happened to her in the before.

Sighing sakura began to walk back to the beach when she was picked up from the back of her kimono neck.

"I think we should go see that doctor of yours." He didn't wait for a reply as he turned and started to walk towards the hospital she assumes. In all honesty she didn't know which way they came from. She was too busy playing with his hair.

"DON'T WORRY MY RIVAL I WILL CLEAN UP ALL THE MESS! PLEASE LOOK AFTER THE YOUNG FLOWER" the man yelled at them from behind.

Looking back sakura could see him smiling and waving at them with all his might. Maybe that's why his name was Might Guy?

Kakashi didn't even acknowledge the other man, just kept walking with sakura being held like some sort of puppy that got caught peeing on the floor. She was honestly surprised that her kimono wasn't choking her.

The pink haired girl didn't fight the hold though it was easier than walking at this point. Maybe if she wasn't so tired she would have been against being held in such a manner.

Pakkun was walking on the side of them looking up at her with amusement. Her guess about looking like a puppy wasn't that off since the dog thought it was funny.

"Sorry pup but boss is more use to puppies than children" That was supposed to be an apology but the little girl could hear the joy in his voice. She only nodded in return.

No one could see the blush make its way onto kakashi's face underneath his mask after he realizes the way he was carrying her. But even when embarrassed he acting like that there was nothing wrong with what he was doing and kept making his way to the hospital.

After a few more minutes of walking they were in front of the hospital but the gray haired teenager didn't even get one foot into the door before a voice yelled out next to them.

"That's the boy!" Sakura turned her head looking over. There was the older doctor that tried to stop them from leaving this morning. "He is the one that took my patient!"

The man that was yelling wore a closer version to what doctors would wear back in the before. A white lab coat with blue scrubs underneath but his feet had open toe shoes that she knew for a fact weren't allowed in the before. His brown hair with white roots was pulled back into a small ponytail.

His face was twisted into a frown that showed every wrinkle he had on his face no matter how small they were. His thin lips were pulled down in a frown, while his brown eyes were glaring daggers at kakashi.

His voice roared even louder when he finally noticed me. "What are you doing to her?!" His eyes almost shot out of his head while he spoke.

There were three people in front of the loud doctor that wore ninja attire, sakura was sure they even had headbands but her view was obstructed from getting a better view when the older man went to grab her.

Only to have kakashi side step and get a better grip on the back of her kimono. The doctor tripped over his own two feet and landed on the floor, face first.

Kakashi didn't even wait for the man to get up before he continued walking into the hospital. This time they got about five feet into the building when they were stopped again this voice wasn't yelling, it was more calm but with her trained ears she could hear the edge it held. -as a prosecutor she knew too well what to hear and look for when it came to someone that was out to get her-

"shinobi-san I believe we were having a conversation before you walked off" The ninjas from outside were now in front of them. Three older teenagers that looked to be around the age of reaching adulthood soon. The one that spoke was the largest of the bunch standing a little taller than kakashi. His dirty blond hair was shaved too close to his head for sakura's taste.

He was smiling at kakashi -it was closer to a smirk she noted- but the smile didn't reach his black eyes. "Me and my team were called in because someone had stolen a patient from the hospital" There were a few moments where kakashi didn't respond back to him, his smile dropped and his voice didn't bother with the fake politeness when he spoke again.

"you understand that we need to ask you to put the girl down and come with me to talk this all out, right?" It came out more of an order than an actual question.

She looked over the teenagers in front of her, the one that was speaking was obviously the leader but that's not what she was looking at, no it was the reactions the other two behind him was giving off. _Smugness_ was oozing from them, they had smirks pulling at their lips.

Sakura didn't even bother to look any further, she already could tell they were getting off on being able to tell other people on what to do. She met a lot of people like that in her last life, especially with her being so young in her line of work.

Her face was already face set in its usually blankness but now she could feel her eyes start to match. Becoming void of emotion, the look she wore on so many occasions lately. Like hell if she was going to make it easy for these guys if they wanted to take her away from one of the two people she was on "okay" terms with in this horrible world.

"Why aren't you grabbing her?! She is the daughter of an important member on the civilian council!" It looks like the doctor from before finally caught up to them.

Wait _civilian council_? What does he mean by that?

Whatever it was it seemed like kakashi knew it was because one moment she was looking up at the men in front of her, then the next she was looking into kakashi's one gray eye.

"Who are your parents?" his voice was blank as ever but his eye was still looking passed her keeping an eye on the men behind her.

"That is none of your business! Give her back to me right now!" The doctor yelled again attempting to grab her. The leader of the group put his hand on the doctor's shoulder preventing him from moving.

"Look the kid is probably scared" the short blonde blonde began, "you are probably scaring her plus" he paused looking at her up and down "she looks like she needs to be taken care of. so why don't we leave her with the doctor, while we talk this out over in the front since we are causing a scene." even adding a smug smile at the end.

Sakura looked down at herself not understanding what he was implying until she saw the state her clothes were in. The once bright colored kimono was dulled with dirt that was smudged all over.

The little girl now wondered what she looked like because sleeping outside on the floor must be the cause of all the dirt she wasn't aware of. Not taking a shower in a few days probably didn't help either.

Kakashi looked at her. The pink haired child looked up and stared back at him but she didn't realize her mistake until the man holding her eyes winden for a quick moment, only fast enough for her to notice because of how close their faces were.

The teenager put her down so fast it almost seemed like he dropped the little girl if it wasn't for the fact that her feet hit the floor softly. Kakashi nodded his head as he walked away from her.

Her face was blank of all emotions when he looked at her but that wasn't because of _him _no that was the other jerks fault. She only did that when she thought it'll give the men a hard time. He must have taken it as her being scared of him but that wasn't the case at all.

"Hey haruno-chan are you okay? I know that must have been scary" the doctor's words didn't reach her because by the time he kneed down next to her, she was already running after kakashi.

It could have been because of her new child's body or her illness acting up that caused her emotions to go highwire but at that moment all she knew was that kakashi was safety. She could feel her heart jump into her throat when he was about to open the hospital's doors.

Memories flashed in front of sakura of all the times her mother pulled away from her. The time when she was left behind at home to fend for herself. Of the times when her father would sneak out to visit her mother.

All of the times when she was left alone by people that were supposed to protect her.

The little girl may not have known this boy for long but the words of her brother whispered in the back of her mind "_He is a good character just a broken person, although he is a horrible teacher I would trust him with my kids."_

"_He is a good character just a broken person"_

He was broken just like she was before her brother's help put her back together. Even if all the pieces didn't fit quite right or some were missing, She was still better off than what she was before they helped her. But they weren't _here_ to help keep the pieces together.

So maybe, just maybe she could have someone else help her this once.

The images that once were threatening to cover all of her vision, were now being pulled back by the warmth that Kakashi's hand admitted once she grabbed onto for dear life.

She didn't even look up at his face, sakura just continued walking right beside him out of the way of the hospital doors. Face blank but now her chakra slowly wrapped around his hand. He stopped only for a moment by the suddenness but kept walking until they were out of the walkway.

Once they stopped she looked up at the gray haired teenager, she needed him to know that even with this face she was still okay with him. Letting her "feelings" be felt through her chakra.

Safe.

He looked blankly back at her, though his eyes held confusion until his chakra brushed against hers. Kakashi's one eye widened for a second but with a blink it was gone the next, replaced with his same empty stare.

Sakura wasn't entirely sure he got what she was saying. The only real indication he gave was the fact that he didn't pull away from her hand holding. Well it was more of her holding onto his one finger and him letting her.

The other men didn't even notice that she was there until they turned around to finally talk to kakashi about whatever "kidnapping" they thought he did.

The leader had the same smug smile when he turned around until his eyes landed on her. He seemed confused by her sudden appearance.

One of his teammates spoke up because of his leader's silence "little girl you should stay with your doctor while we take care of this, okay?" the man that spoke kneed down in front of her.

He had a soft smile that could come off as cute if it wasn't for the fact that she wasn't some naive child, Sakura could see that it didn't reach up to his dark brown eyes. Before she didn't bother to look closely at his face but now that he was trying to take her away she was. His black hair fell around his face giving him a soft appearance he could be handsome. If it wasn't for his cocky attitude.

The doctor that she ran away from was now walking up to them a frown on his face.

"Haruno-chan you shouldn't run away like that" He told her when he was close enough to be heard. "Come on back now."

"Yes, haruno-chan you should go with your doctor now." the man leaning down in front of her added.

The women trapped in a child's body wasn't sure what she could do against them if they decided to take her by force -their upset faces showed it might actually happen soon- luckily she didn't need to come up with a plan if it came to that because a voice answered for her.

"He isn't her doctor" kakashi spoke to them for the first time since this situation began.

To back up his point Sakura hid fully behind kakashi's leg letting go of his hand only to wrap her hands fully around his legs. She has seen lots of kids do this. If she was a child she might as well act like one.

The doctor's face twisted with fury, his words dripping with venom "NONSENSE! I am her doct-"

"No you aren't" Came a calm threatening voice from the hospital doors.

Their little group looked over towards the voice. Her real doctor was making his way over to them -pakkun walking right next to him- and from what Sakura could see the rivers in his eyes were roaring.

She wasn't sure who exactly her Doctor was but one thing was sure the men in front of them knew who he was. The once cocky team was now pale with sweat dripping down their face.

"Hatake Kakashi, explain what's going on." was all that was spoken by her doctor again but it seemed to make the other men take a step back, She even saw one put his hand on his weapon pouch almost waiting for an attack to come.

This was all a total 180 from what they were acting before. What had caused this? Was her doctor really this scary?

Sakura wasn't sure what exactly was going on until one of the men whispered out of fear "th-that's the copycat ninja?"

Then it hit her. They didn't know who he was! They probably didn't even realize who they were trying to punk. Kakashi didn't even make an indication he heard the other ninja's comment. He began telling her doctor exactly what happened.

Before kakashi could finish the old man doctor interrupted "I am her doctor!"

"No you are not, you lost that privilege when you left her dying alone in a hospital bed" The Yamanaka spoke in a matter fact tone "I let it slide because you were a friend of the patiences family but now since you continue to harass Sakura. I am taking action, Kenzo Takada your doctor's license is here now suspended until the hospital committee has come to a decision on how to handle this situation."

The dead silence that followed that statement was something that sakura could only compare to, when the judge read out the final sentence.

Looking at the man named Kenzo, Sakura could see the life drain from his eyes. It was like all his hopes were crushed with those few words.

"Hatake go take Sakura inside, she needs to take her medicine" the blonde man spoke without taking his eyes off his next target.

"Now you three think you can do whatever you want just because you were promoted?"

Sakura didn't get to hear the rest. Kakashi picked her up from her kimono again. Walking away with her.

After a few minutes of walking they both made it to her room without incident. Kakashi finally put her down on her bed and sat down on the doctor's usual seat.

This whole thing was too much to deal with. She still felt horrible from throwing up. All she really wanted to do was take a nap in hopes of calming the headache that was beginning to form.

She went to get underneath the covers but stopped once she noticed her appears again. Unfortunately she was still dirty.

Sakura looked over at Kakashi wondering if maybe he could help her but the teenager was already preoccupied with a chart in his hands. Looking over to the end of her bed, yes it was indeed her chart.

Why was he looking at it though?

Almost as if reading her mind kakashi spoke "reading up on who your parents are" He didn't turn to address her when he spoke so he couldn't see that she nodded but she did it anyways.

While sitting down her thoughts started to wonder to her new "parents" in some ways she was indifferent about them but in most ways Sakura knew that she wouldn't take well to them. It wasn't their fault that she no longer trusted people that were supposed to be her family, at the same time it wasn't her fault either.

Maybe if they don't ever come by to see her it'll be better, she could live like they weren't real. If anything that was probably the best opinion. It would play into her whole in denial thing she had going on.

Because _if she was honest with herself which she never was _Sakura knew that she would not be able to handle someone trying to parent her. Especially someone who hasn't even come once to visit their daughter.

No she didn't need someone like that, to act like they _loved _her. No they have _each other_. There was no need for her. She was just a cause of their love. Her and her brothers are better off withou-.

She took a sharp breath in. She was doing it again. She was mixing them together. The before and the now. Sakura did it to the doctor now she was doing it to people she hasn't even met.

The woman was being bitter and she wasn't sure if she could stop herself this time around. In the before, her brothers were at least on her side but now she had no one if these new parents decided to abandon her.

Her thoughts were cut short when one of her nurses walked in holding her breakfast. After a moment of panic sakura noticed that it was one of her other nurses not that woman.

"Haruno-chan I am so happy you wer- Aaah! What happened to you!?" The woman asked while she hurried putting the food down. "How did you get this messy? Did no one wash you?" Her frown deepened with every word she spoke.

The nurse -Sakura believed her name was yuki something- quickly gathered her up into the nurse's arms. "When was the last time someone washed you?" The question was directed at kakashi but at that moment the gray haired teenager decided that her charts were very important. He didn't even bother to look over at them.

Yuki walked into the bathroom with sakura in her arms. Once the door was close the nursed started mumbling under her breath "I swear ninja's believe they can do whatever they want"

The little girl didn't really care too much about her comments, Since she was being cleaned. Which was embarrassing at first but now she is used to it.

Once she saw her bone-like body it was hard for the nurse not to openly gasp at her. The nurse did a wonderful job cleaning her but sakura could see that the nurse's eyes held pity towards her.

Her once upset comments turned hopefully "Once we are done you can eat Haruno-chan, don't worry Yamanaka-sensei is a wonderful doctor that will help get you all better"

After a few minutes the pink haired child started to block the words and just enjoy the warmth of the bath. Bathing has easily become one of her favorite things to do.

It was because of how warm it made her feel. Since the death fog inside her always keeps her feeling cold, the warmth that the water brings is able to give her some illusion that the slimy ink is gone.

The only other time she gets to relax is when her doctor covers her with his chakra. Which she could say was even better than the baths.

Soon the nurse finished cleaning her. With a quick change of clothes -another hospital gown- She was once again back in her bed with her food sitting in front of her.

Honestly she wasn't that hungry anymore but with a quick look over at the nurse, sakura knew she wasn't going to let her not eat.

The nurse was staring down at her smiling. To satisfy her sakura took a few _small_ bites of the food and then layed down.

All she could handle was small bites, her throat still hurt. It felt raw with all the throwing up she has been doing. It was only two times but that was two times too many for her.

The little girl ignored the nurse when she tried to get her to eat more. Today was a long day - even if it was still early morning- for her small body was used to sleeping all day because of that women. She was used to sleeping all day after that women left and the death fog calmed down.

Soon she heard the nurse walk out of the room, it might have to do with something kakashi said but sakura wasn't sure because she was half way asleep by the time the nurse shut the door behind her.

* * *

Thank you to everyone that has followed and favorited my first story! That and the comments help me update faster knowing people actually enjoy the story I am writing.

So thank you all so very much! Please follow, favorite and comment!

_In the next chapter:_

He wasn't sure when this became their routine.

The guilt that usually pulled him towards the memory stone now sat at the back of his mind, only calling to him after a rough mission. Even then it only really stopped after Kakashi was relaxing with this little girl at his side.


	7. Chapter 7

After sending the nurse off, Kakashi turned to sakura who was already fast asleep. He probably should have realized that this short trip would tire her out.

"What does it say about her parents?" Pakkun asked from his spot on her bed. Kakashi didn't realize the dog was able to hear that part of the argument before he was sent off to fetch the doctor.

"It doesn't say much just their names Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno, both civilians." The gray hair teen responded.

Pakkun could hear the frown pulling at Kakashi's lips from the lack of information.

"We do know that they are on the civilian council" The dog pointed out to his summoner trying to help him not feel so helpless about this situation with sakura.

"I know that but I haven't heard of these two names before. Even if it's on the civilian side of Konoha system I should've heard of them at least once. That council is only made up of the most influential people in konoha" Pakkun knew that kakashi was only saying this out loud to work out his frustrations. So Pakkun stayed quiet. Letting the teenager think through it all.

Luckily Sakura's doctor walked in at that moment, looking quite frustrated himself but it seemed to disappear once his eyes landed on the pink hair child in the room.

"How is she?" The Yamanaka asked as he walked closer to her bed but with his usual seat taken, the doctor had to move to the other side to check up on her.

Kakashi pretended not to notice the way the doctor hesitated to give up his usual side of the bed. "She threw up while eating."

Kazuya nodded while sticking the little girl with an IV "It's normal after going so long without food, I should have told you not to get anything that would be too heavy on her stomach."

The doctor made a few hand signs which caused his hands to glow, He moved to start looking over sakura when kakashi's voice caused him to stop.

"Who are her parents?"

It was a simple question but the emotions attached to that question had caused Kazuya to stop from letting his chakra touch Sakura's body. Kazuya was still unsure of how much she was able to make out his emotions from his chakra.

Letting go of his jutsu, the yamanaka sat down in the seat kakashi used this morning. His face showed nothing but kakashi knew that if the doctor didn't want to mix his chakra with sakura's then there had to be some emotions attached to his answer.

"What do you know so far?" Kazuya questioned.

Kakashi spoke as if he was reporting on a mission "Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno, Supposably on the civilian council"

"It's not supposably Hatake they are on the civilian council" Corrected Kazuya. He continued when he realized the young man wasn't going to speak again. "You probably haven't heard of them because it was only recently they were appointed to that position. It hasn't even been a year I believe. You have been in and out of missions that it's not surprising to me that you haven't heard of them."

"Civilian or not, aren't the Councils only made up of old blood" Kakashi spoke in slight confusion.

It wasn't like that was a rule in Konoha but Kazuya understood kakashi's confusion. Only families that had been in Konoha for generations usually were allowed to join but that wasn't the only qualification needed to be joined. No, the families need influence but more importantly money. _Lots of money_. So if needed, they would be able to help konoha in critical times.

"It is quite unusual for not one but two new people to join the council when they aren't well known but it couldn't be helped." The doctor spoke if he was reading off a report "They were able to establish a solid trade route with Sunagakure no Sato" Kazuya could tell kakashi was taken by surprise by the news.

The younger shinobi sat more to attention with how this conversation was heading. "If they were able to establish a _solid_ trade route why hasn't any more shinobi been sent out that way?" The doctor could practically hear Kakashi's thought process "I should have been one of the teams that oversaw that trade isn't something the hokage would take lightly"

"Hatake sit down you're upsetting sakura" Kazuya told kakashi in a hushed voice.

Kakashi didn't even realize he had stood up until it was pointed out. Looking over to the little girl in bed kakashi could see she was indeed moving, becoming restless because of his chakra no doubt.

Sitting back down, Kakashi decided to suppress his chakra for now. Just until this whole conversation was over since it seemed like the doctor had more to say.

It was a lot of information to take in though, if a trade route was established with Sunagakure then it would be an opportunity for both villages to get a foothold over each other. But somehow shinobi have not been involved in this development.

"If you're done jumping to your own conclusions I can explain further on the subject." Kazuya offered in an off handed voice. Almost mocking kakashi's surprise.

Kakashi would have scoffed at the doctor if he didn't want to know so badly. Instead Kakashi settled on an eye roll but nodded for the Yamanaka to continue.

"Normally _your_ team -anbu- would have been sent on rout-watch but the trade route wasn't accomplished by normal means" they both know a normal trade route would have been made by merchants contacting each other beforehand and then if both said yes to the trade then they would contact ninja for them to come along to make sure the transaction went smoothly.

The problem with trading with different villages were the ninjas. They didn't mix well unless it was something that both villages really needed. Only then did the trade go well because the hokage would tell them to play nice -and that only happened rarely- But if the other village didn't gain anything then why wouldn't you use the opportunity to fuck over your enemy.

But somehow that's not what happened this time. Not only were they able to trade once with Sunagakure but enough to be now called a trade route that Konoha acknowledged.

Kazuya continued where he left off once he knew kakashi understood what he was saying "The Harunos made the journey by themselves -no shinobi- two years ago after sakura was diagnosed with an unknown disease, they both went looking for a cure for their daughter. So they didn't want any shinobi to get in the way if they could find something that would help sakura."

The doctor seemed to stress this part "I don't know all the details and most don't" He put emphasis on the part about most not knowing "but somehow they traded with a Sunagakure merchant that so happened to be in a small town in the land of rivers. They kept traveling around and trading all throughout Fire country but they still came back to the same small town in river country."

"The merchant seemed to notice that the couple never had shinobi with them and after explaining their reasoning. It seems like it would benefit both sides if they would trade goods together. So after some months Harunos have made a whole trading caravan that not only goes through most of Fire country but goes all the way up to the city of Sunagakure. And not one Konoha shinobi was involved." Kazuya didn't bother to hide the amazement from his voice. Since it was an impressive accomplishment.

Kakashi took a moment to take all the information in. While he did that Kazuya decided that it would be best if he looked over sakura now that his emotions weren't so mixed up.

The Yamanaka knew his feelings shouldn't have been so ruffled from just talking about Sakura's parents but it couldn't be helped. No matter how many times he told himself that Sakura wasn't his child he couldn't bring himself to wholeheartedly believe that.

After all he was there taking care of her everyday but the only reason for that was because her own parents were literally changing how Konoha was trading for _Sakura's_ benefit. To help her get better.

It would have been better if they would have neglected her because then maybe he wouldn't feel so guilty about hoping they would never come to see her.

Because if they never came back then Kazuya would be able to always take care of sakura.

* * *

She was in a deep slumber when the river slowly started to pull at her, trying to wake her.

It was a slow process for her to realize it was her doctor and not some dream.

Opening her eyes only to quickly close them, then reopen them slowly to adjust to the light. -she really needed to stop doing that- When sakura could handle the light she sat up slowly.

Her doctor was standing at her bedside, with kakashi still in the same spot from when she fell asleep. It was funny how they both switch spots from this morning.

"How do you feel? I heard you throw up after eating too much" Yamanaka asked her. Sakura could feel his concern since his chakra was still moving around checking on her body.

She only nodded. Not feeling up to talking.

Kazuya moved his glowing bluegreen hand closer to her throat, it was almost close to the color of his eyes but his eyes were dull compared to the glowing. Still they were pretty.

Sakura kept staring at the magic hands Kazuya used on her, the chakra he used while doing that trick, felt differently compared to when he just let his chakra move on it's own. It felt almost heavy and cold, almost like an ice pack that could move deeply inside your body.

Before she knew what she was doing the little girl grabbed onto the doctor's hand that was soothing her sore throat -with some magical method- but as soon as she pushed her chakra onto the glowing bluegreen hand it changed color to a bright lime green, sakura blink then it was gone!

Sakura was in such a surprise that her eyes were wide open and she squeaked out loud "It's gone!"

She moved the doctors hand back and forth in hopes of seeing the light again. It was the prettiest thing she has ever seen! The magical aspect to it might have been what caused her to act more like a kid but no one could blame her. This _was _magic to her and _she_ caused it to change color!

Moving the doctors hands up and down just to check if he was using some kind of mechanism. When she didn't find one sakura let out a sad sigh "It _is _gone"

The little girl looked up towards the other people in the room to see if they saw how amazing the magic was. Sakura's voice caught in her throat once she saw that they indeed were watching but it seemed like they were more amused with the girl herself.

Since Kakashi was actually smirking at how she was acting. The amusement in his eye was plain to see and it turned the smirk into a somewhat smile. Kazuya even had a fond smile, his eyes were studying her face -almost as if he was trying to commit this moment into his memories-

She didn't want to give them anymore satisfaction with how she acted childish so she let her face go back to its usual blankness she used outside of this room. But it didn't fool anyone since the blush sakura couldn't keep down showed brightly on her blank face.

This only caused kakashi to turn his body away from the other people in the room. Not like the other people could see now but the teenage boy was trying and failing to suppress a smile that grew on his face.

It just was funny seeing a child trying to pull off a blank face when their eyes shine in embarrassment and grew redder by the second. Oh god kakashi hoped he never looked that funny looking as a child.

While Kakashi was trying to compose himself, Kazuya leaned over and rubbed Sakura's head. Which she only took because she couldn't decide whether to hide underneath blankets or leave the room.

Since one of those wasn't really an option, Sakura decided going back to her nap would be a wonderful idea.

Pakkun jumped onto her bed before she could. "Hey pup don't be sad, you can rub my paw if you want" he offered in a amused voice

Patting the dogs head sakura answer back "It's not that funny, thank you though"

She pulled him into her lap as much as her little body would let her and started to rub his soft paws. He indulged her with a head nod yes in agreement.

"Plus the boss looked the same when he first learned about chakra" Pakkun offered.

The person in question already got a hold of himself and was now looking at them. "I never have had a dumb look on my face." kakashi denied.

The dog barked out a laugh at kakashi's words "sure boss but what about the first time you burnt some of your hair off learning that fire jutsu!"

Sakura gasped at the image that flashed through her imagination and couldn't hide her giggle that past her lips. A _bald_ kakashi. Pakkun looked up at her from his spot in her lap "you just imagined it, didn't you?" the dog whispered to her that everyone in the room could hear.

The little girl covered her mouth in hopes of muffling the laughter that threatened to escape while she shook her head yes.

"I think it's time for you to go home pakkun" kakashi threatened but since he didn't deny the dogs words that meant it must be true. The dog laughed while cuddling closer to sakura's stomach.

Kakashi didn't make good on his threat but he did pick pakkun up and set him back on the hospital floor. "You are going to make her bed dirty"

Pakkun made an offended yelp but didn't argue. Sakura smiled softly at their actions but only doctor Kazuya saw it.

Sakura looked over at the Yamanaka when she sensed him staring at her. He was giving her a fond look she didn't know how to handle so sakura changed the subject. In hopes of changing the man's expression.

"What's chakra?"she asked the people in the room.

The doctor answered her, with a tone most of her professors used in the before "Chakra is when spiritual energy and physical stamina are molded together. But that doesn't mean chakra can only be made by that method, Since chakra is in every living creature such as trees, grass and animals. They don't mold chakra but it is inside them still."

Sakura didn't actually expect an answer with such clarity, no she thought they would have just chopped it up to some kind of magic or something but they actually knew how it worked.

That was such a wonderful thing, that means she could learn how to use the glowing awesome hand thing too. Looking back at her doctor with new curiosity sakura asked with such interest "The glow changed when I touched it!"

Even if it wasn't the correct way of asking the doctor, he still understood.

"The reason it changed color was because the input of spiritual energy changed, the jutsu I was using needs very precise input of both spiritual energy and physical stamina. Some jutsus just smash them both together and make a bang but with medical ninjutsu everything takes very accurate control." Kazuya explained to sakura.

The little girl went to ask another question but kazuya stopped her with a head pat. "Now sakura I can see you're eager to learn but unfortunately right now I have to go discipline some brats and an old man that doesn't know his place." The Yamanaka stood up from his seat.

"Who was that old man? He claimed to be her doctor" kakashi asked

Sakura nodded because she would like to know as well. Kazuya looked towards Sakura, She could see him debating with himself, over whether to talk about it in front of her or not. She guessed but couldn't be certain.

The pink hair girl looked over to Kakashi to see if he was going to help get the answers they both wanted but to her surprise he looked ready to follow the doctor for answers.

If they both left to talk outside the room about the man, there wasn't much she could do to change their mind but it wasn't like they could leave her alone.

Almost on curing the nurse for lunch walked in.

Sakura deadpand because she really wanted to know who that man was, who claimed to be her doctor when she had never even met him before.

Luckily Kazuya looked back towards her while she was looking down in thought, making her seem like she was sad. Which caused the doctor to stop walking towards the door and head back to her bedside.

"Sakura, I know you're smart but I don't think it's necessary for you to hear this" Kazuya tried to explain his reasoning for leaving her out of the conversation.

She went to argue but surprisingly Pakkun was the one who beat her to it "the pup will hear sooner or later"

Sakura nodded in agreement.

Kakashi moved back to his seat once he noticed how the doctor seemed to cave in while looking down at the little girl.

"Yamanaka-sensei, sakura needs to eat" the nurse interrupted their little argument.

Her doctor moved back so the nurse could pick her up and settle her down into her highchair. Once secure the nurse proceeded to place all her food in front of her. The woman went to sit down in her usual seat next to the door.

"Shirayuki-san today you won't need to keep an eye on Sakura since Hatake-san will be taking care of her until the night time nurse comes." Kazuya announced to everyone in the room.

Her nurse looked as surprised as Sakura felt, looking over at kakashi if he did feel surprised by the announcement he was hiding it much more well then the nurse.

The little shock made the nurse take a few more moments than she needed for her to leave. After the nurse left, Kazuya turned towards them.

"Sakura because of who your parents are, some people want to be in their favor, Kenzo Takada was one of those people" kazuya said "if they were on his side that would not only grow kenzo's career but his family name"

Sakura nodded along to show she was listening even though her hands were now full of her lunch being stuff in her mouth. Her child body couldn't resist the urge to eat.

She swears she might have heard Kakashi laugh at her but Sakura chose to ignore him because unlike him she _was_ an adult, no matter how much she looked like a child right now.

Kazuya smiled at her but continued "He was put in charge of your recuperation and to watch over your overall health, I believe he did do his job at first but after months going by he stopped checking in on you leaving that job for the nurses. The only time he did seem to remember his duty to your health was when your parents were in town." Kazuya's voice turned hard with every word he spoke.

"Soon after finding out that your parents weren't going to be back to the village for some time he decided to move you into a child care unit that isn't equipped with the necessary equipment to keep you alive but since it was less costly Kenzo pocketed the rest of the money for himself." Sakura wasn't even trying but she could feel Kazuya's chakra flair in fury.

"He wouldn't do his job checking in on you but Kenzo would use your family name to further his influence in the hospital. If I wasn't walking by when your heart monitor went off I'm not sure how longer she would have lasted." By the time Kazuya was finished talking not only could she feel the doctors chakra but kakashi's as well.

"He left the pup to die" pakkun was looking towards her from his spot on the floor. He quickly got up and walked over towards her highchair settling himself underneath her.

It seemed like the two men in the room finally got a hold of themselves with the help of pakkun reminding them that she was still there.

Sakura was sure the whole conversation was really meant for Kazuya and Kakashi since they both probably believed she couldn't grasp the real reason what was so wrong with what the doctor did to her.

But sakura did. She knew so very well about child neglect. It was almost laughable about how even in this life she couldn't let her guard down. If anything this whole fucken life so far proved what she learned from her life in the before. She _wasn't_ bitter or biased because she was right about her view on life. That no matter what you must never trust the people that were supposed to protect you.

Small tears fall from her eyes without her permission. It would have continued if it wasn't for the death fog reminding her that it was there and if she wasn't careful it would break out from her hold.

At that moment she was weirdly thankful for the death fog since it brought her back into reality and not be pulled into her horrible thoughts that would just drown her if she let them.

She must have spaced out because Kazuya was holding her all of sudden, not only wrapping her in his arms but in his chakra as well. He was whispering calming words and apologizing as well but she wasn't sure what for.

For the second time in her life here sakura fell asleep in this man's arms.

* * *

Only once the little girl was in a deep sleep did Kazuya lay her down in bed. The doctor could see kakashi standing on the farthest side of the room away from sakura's bed. Kazuya would've laughed but he knew that the boy was feeling guilty for letting his chakra run wild with anger.

He knew Hatake felt bad because he himself felt worse. Unlike kakashi it was his _job_ to make sure sakura was well but he let his emotions get the best of him.

Brushing the soft pink hair out of sakura's face, Kazuya took a moment to settle his feelings and then let his chakra say goodbye for him since she was asleep.

When her chakra responded kindly back to him, Kazuya knew that she was alright.

Kazuya may not be perfected in his clan jutsu but like any Yamanaka he is able to read people. So when he turned towards Hatake, Kazuya already knew that the boy wanted to run for the hills but the only thing keeping him planted to his spot was the fact that Kazuya had to leave.

He told Kakashi "She's fine brat, just a little shocked about what happened"

Surprisingly the boy did seem to relax a little with a breath of relief.

The Yamanaka knew that the Hatake brat had major issues when it came to injuring anyone that wasn't an enemy. Maybe this would be good for him to work through some of that trauma.

"I have a meeting with the hospital committee about Kenzo Takada and what should be his punishment. I assume he will bring people of influence to try to plead his case, so I don't know what time I'll be done. Just don't leave before the night nurse comes, That's an order " with his last words Kazuya left.

Honestly if Kakashi wanted to leave then he could, Since Kazuya technically only had jurisdiction over the hospital since he stepped down from being head of the intelligence division but he knew that the Hatake boy needed a push to stay put.

He wasn't sure if it was dumb luck that sakura was able to pick up a capable guard dog or if it was Kakashi's luck finding something to focus on other then missions. If he was lucky enough he will be able to live a couple more years and not throw his life away with every mission he could take.

* * *

Nightmares occur in Sweet Dreams too. That's what Sakura thought as she stood back in her home watching her brothers go about their daily routine.

It was so real, like she could even smell the kind of cologne they decided to wear that day. She wanted to go up to them and hug them so tightly that she could feel their heartbeat against her cheek. To hold them and never let go.

But Sakura dared not move because it might break the spell, so instead she stood there watching her reasons for living.

Like a ghost she stood there, memorizing every detail that her mind could handle. To the way the light from the t.v would hit his dark caramel eyes, to how her other brother would always stick his tongue out a little when he was practicing a new song.

A broken laugh echoed throughout their small apartment.

It was as if this was a final goodbye with how everything was playing out in front of her.

But that's not right, she _knew_ this wasn't goodbye because she _would_ find them. Even if she had to tear the world apart to get to them again.

She couldn't be alone, not again…

The thought of being alone brought her close to tears. The shackles of fear seemed to wrap themselves around her.

Because she knew if they really wanted to, her brothers could live their lives perfectly fine without her. That moment all those years ago they could have left her because she was too broken to even get out of that hospital bed.

If they realized that if they really wanted to, they could leave their baby sister. Would they leave her?

Not wanting that to happen she took one desperate step towards them and like she predicted the spell broke and she woke up, once again back in the hospital.

She just laid in her bed after waking up. Not moving, just letting her body feel everything around her. Letting it remind herself that this was real and that was indeed a dream. Sakura needed that reminder because when she was here, everything felt numb but in those memories -in those dreams- is when she finally felt alive again.

Counting the seconds between breaths like officer Noah taught her, sakura let that anchor her into reality. The death fog helped but this was a more healthy way. Not something killing her.

Once she was sure she wasn't going to break down -again-, Sakura looked over at the teenager that was watching her this entire time.

Even with him consoling his chakra down to a small size sakura knew it was Kakashi.

He wasn't sitting down in the chair next to her bed anymore but instead was standing next to the door. The window was the only thing lighting the room up.-they must have turned the light off after she fell asleep- With him being so far it made him look almost like a shadow. She couldn't make out where exactly his eyes were but taking an educated guess, Sakura just stared at him.

When she heard the nurse walking up to her door, she realized that's what must have woken her up because she was used to waking up to anyone walking into her room now.

Still she couldn't tell if the reason for her to feel so anxious was the dream she just had or something else. With the nurse's steps coming closer it seemed to quicken her heartbeat but she didn't know why.

Until Kazuya's voice whispered in her head "_Hatake-san will be taking care of her until the night time nurse comes"_

Kakashi's _leaving_.

He is leaving _her_.

The shackles of fear were back again and they locked her in a deathgrip. For some reason kakashi appeared right by her bedside. His chakra wasn't in a tight ball anymore but now was flashing wildly. -If she was paying attention, Sakura could have felt his worry-

Faintly in the background she could hear her heart monitor going off but that wasn't important.

Still staring at kakashi, Sakura let out a hopeless whine "please don't leave me"

It was a plea. That she hoped he would understand. It wasn't something he must have thought she would say because he one black eye widened in shock.

The door opened with the nurse rushing in but they both didn't notice.

Still staring at each other's eyes, trying to work out what the other was thinking.

It was almost as if Kakashi was looking at someone else. His body was locked in place like hers. It was the paralyzing fear that held him. She didn't know why but he was scared. At that moment he looked like the child he was. Not some fearsome ninja or some character on a show.

No he was a broken person as much as she was. Sakura's eyes soften. How many cases did she work, that she had seen childrens eyes like his? She reached out her hand with chakra wanting to connect.

Sakura didn't notice until it was too late.

It all happened so fast, Sakura went reaching towards kakashi's hand, while the nurse appeared by the little girl's bedside reaching in to check on sakura's heart but kakashi must have not noticed the woman until the moment her hand appeared reaching for sakura.

Kakashi used speed that sakura couldn't see to grab onto the nurses forearm with his left hand and a vise like grip and used his right hand to grab a Kunai. He was an inch away from the nurse's eyeball by the time sakura grabbed onto his elbow. She had reached for his hand but his speed caused her to grab his elbow.

It was like time stood still, no one moved but sakura could see that the nurse's lip quiver in fear as she stead down the kunai. Kakashi didn't move though, his eyes still staring at the nurse. Ready to finish the job.

Sakura couldn't tell what kakashi was feeling, it was like all his emotions were locked in place, his chakra storm was still. That must not mean anything good because every time she felt someone's chakra so far it was always moving.

So ever so slowly, Sakura let her chakra envelope Kakashi into her embrace. She knew he seemed scared for some reason, so her chakra whispered of safety and comfort.

She needed for him to realize she would protect him. Like she did for every case she took as a prosecutor.

It wasn't an instant reaction but his eyes soon became more clear and not so clouded with memories, then his body relaxed. Slowly he moved his kunai away from the nurse and let her arm go. She collapsed onto the floor but sakura couldn't take sure focus off of kakashi.

Kakashi then turned his stare onto her, she held his gaze. He blinked to refocus and then his chakra seemed to wake up. The storm started to move again. Once she was sure he was hundred percent back Sakura smiled at him, letting go of her hold on him.

"welcome back" she whispered.

Sakura realized what happened. Kakashi went into shock and he must have had a PTSD break from reality when the nurse reached for her.

She guessed that the shock might have been a flashback, that's why his eyes went cloudy.

This time Sakura blinked and looked into his eyes again. Both were there, one black and one red. Thinking back he must have lifted his headband and then went for the kunai. That's probably the only reason she was able to grab onto him in time.

The nurse that was crying on the floor was now gone, so it was only her and kakashi again.

Sakura could see him working out what happened. His chakra was saying too many emotions for her to catch everything he was saying but the one that stuck out the most was guilt.

Which wasn't right because _she_ was the one who triggered his ptsd. Sakura was the guilty one here, not him. So why did that guilt weigh so heavy on his heart? That wasn't right.

She tightened her hold on her chakra and bundled him up even more, which caused his body to go completely slack. Kakashi held onto her bedside to stop himself from falling.

Sakura stood up and turned towards him, she put both of her hands on each of his checks. Holding his face in her hands. Looking him in his eyes. Sakura spoke as if she was speaking to a crying child. Calming but comforting "it's not your fault"

Using her thumbs to brush away the tears that fell from his eyes sakura repeated her words again. "It's not your fault"

Not knowing how much time passed sakura stood there holding onto kakashi. Onto this broken person, just like her brother said.

Kakashi put his hands on top of hers and slowly moved them away as he stood to his full height. Letting him move her hands, Sakura watched as he took a step back. He was still staring at her but something changed in his eyes.

He nodded once and then sat down in the chair next to her bed. Kakashi avoided eye contact with her. He looked awkward for some reason, it might have been because he cried but sakura wasn't sure.

She didn't know what to say, luckily her body offered a solution. Her stomach growled out, demanding to be fed.

Looking down at her tummy then back at kakashi who was now looking at her. Sakura spoke up "hungry"

Which kakashi rolled his eyes at but his mask was so thin that sakura could see the smirk on his lips. "I'll go find you something" he said as he stood up from the chair.

He pulled this headband down, finally covering the red eye and walked over to the door but stopped before opening it. Looking back at her kakashi spoke again "I won't leave you, I will be back"

And then he was gone, the door didn't even open or shut. He must have used some ninja skills, Sakura thought. She didn't understand what he meant until her words from before flashed through her mind.

"_please don't leave me"_

Oh god. Some much happened, that she forgot about that. A blushed made its way onto her checks. She really needs to stop acting like a child because of this body.

Even thinking that sakura had a small smile on her face.

* * *

Kakashi came back with food that he "borrowed" from the cafeteria area. He wasn't going to ask someone to bring food after what just happened with the nurse.

It couldn't have been more than two minutes that he was gone. He wouldn't say he rushed back because Sakura said she didn't want to be alone but if anyone asked he would say it was part of the mission.

Sakura was still sitting in the same spot, She seemed surprised by his sudden appearance but soon she smiled at him. It wasn't a full blown out smile but one that says she is happy he is back. Kakashi wasn't sure what to make of it.

Placing the food down in front of Sakura. "Thank you" she whispered -her voice still sounding weak- and started eating. He was watching her when she suddenly stopped to look over at where he placed down her fork.

Her eyes widen picking up the fork with a quickness he hasn't seen her use before. Giving it a once over and then she started to eat her food.

Kakashi held back a laugh from watching her antics. She was so easily amazed by the smallest of things. It's hard to believe this child not even 15 minutes ago was the cause of his breakdown but this time someone -this little girl- was able to pull him out of that horrible nightmare.

After eating sakura laid down, she motioned for him to come closer. So kakashi did, pulling the chair he was sitting on right next to her bed. She looked up at him and held her hand up towards him.

He had only a moment of hesitation; leaning over the railing of her bed, he put his arm in, grabbing onto her hand. Her chakra grabbed onto his again, comfort it was whispering to him.

Kakashi held onto her hand even after her eyes closed and long after her breathing came out even with sleep. He didn't move, he might have even fallen asleep if it wasn't for her doctor coming into the room.

Kazuya didn't walk all the way into the room, instead he kept his distance. He leaned against the wall, with his arms folded. Kakashi could tell that the doctor was trying to feel if he was going to be set off.

"I'm fine" Kakashi told the man.

"What happened?" the Yamanaka asked. His voice wasn't accusing like kakashi thought it was going to be.

Turning his gaze onto sakura, kakashi sighed but he began. "She was having a nightmare, I wasn't sure what to do. When I got closer it seemed like she couldn't move and she was gasping for every breath. But then she spoke."

His voice hitched but taking another deep breath, Kakashi went on "_please don't leave me_, is what she asked with her gasping breath. Then somehow I was back in my nightmare, Obito was dying underneath a rock I couldn't move. So i left him while he begged for me to not leave him"

Kakashi didn't even know if Kazuya knew who obito was but he didn't want to explain everything.

"I left him dying, no matter how long I ran for. I can still hear him calling out to me. Pleading for me not to leave him but I did anyway! I ran!" A wet sob echoed throughout the room that both men ignored.

Giving him time then Kazuya encouraged him."Then what happened?"

Swallowing down another sob kakashi whipped his eyes. He took a few moments to get his emotions back in order but he started again. "Then sakura was there holding on to me. It was like she reached into my nightmare, telling me it wasn't my fault."

He brushed his thumb against Sakura's hand he was still holding onto. He looked at the little girl with bright pink hair that was able to wake him up.

"It wasn't like when someone else told me, It was like she was pulling me into her very being and trying to wash away the guilt that I held for years. She kept whispering to me while holding me in her tiny hands. This child was wrapping her warmth around me so I wouldn't feel the guilt" his voice went low "It was like she could see into my mind"

"She reacted to your emotions" Kazuya informed him. "So what happened with the nurse, that I was notified about you attacking her."

Kakashi tensed but eventually told the doctor "ah, the nurse reached for sakura and I just reacted"

"she said sakura stopped you?" her doctor asked.

Kakashi nodded but didn't elaborate any further on the topic. Kazuya seemed ready to question the teenager but the movement in the bed stopped him. Sakura was cuddling closer to kakashi's arm.

Kazuya sighed and then looked kakashi in his eyes when the teenager finally looked away from sakura "I will handle what happened tomorrow but you will need to be evaluated by your shrink"

Instead of acknowledging the doctor's words kakashi turned back to sakura.

A comfortable silence entered the room, the only noise that could be heard was the paperwork Kazuya was doing.

After two hour the doctor finished his work. The yamanaka finally spoke again after gathering his belongings.

"Are you staying with sakura?" He asked the teenager.

It was a simple question but it still caused kakashi some anxiety but before he could answer her doctor spoke again.

"Sakura doesn't get attracted to people easily, I'm not even sure she knows any of the nurse's names that watch over her. For a child that is highly unusual. Yet she chose to attach herself to you. I don't know if this will mean anything to you brat but I thought I should let you know" and with that the doctor left without kakashi's answer.

He sat in the same position for hours on end letting his thoughts run wild with every excuse that he could come up with, that was against being close to this child.

But every single time his emotions would get overwhelmed with the scenarios he came up with, sakura's chakra would grab onto him. Pulling him into her comfort.

Kakashi let this go on for hours, even when the sun started to rise and the birds started to chirp.

It wasn't until sakura started to wake did kakashi answer the doctor's question.

"I'll stay with her" he whispered.

He wasn't sure what exactly that means but one thing that was certain. Sakura was the reason for his chest not feeling so weighed down with guilt at the moment.

Sakura opened her bright green eyes staring up at him and soon a soft smile followed.

Yes, he was alright with staying close to this little girl if this was his view from now on and not one that was clouded with ghosts from his past.

So keeping his word kakashi stayed close to her. At first it was awkward since he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. So he just watched her while she would sit on the doctor's lap and learn to read off of the man's charts.

Then when food came he would leave to get his own and every time he did she would always welcome him back. Kakashi didn't even realize how much he missed having a place to come back to until sakura.

After lunch she would play with her toys but it has only been a few days since she started eating again so her moving anything heavy would burn the calories that she desperately needed on her skeleton body.

Kakashi acted quickly and got the nurses to move the toys out, he didn't realize his mistake until he seen, Sakura watch her toys be taken away. Instantly he regretted his actions, he didn't want to over step boundaries but when sakura didn't cry but instead started to focus on him more. It made kakashi okay with his decision.

Even when he started to go back on missions again, sakura would wait for him to come back. He knew this because no matter what time of the day sakura would greet him. It could be 2 in the morning and she would wake up to welcome him back.

He wasn't sure when this became their routine.

The guilt that usually pulled him towards the memory stone now sat at the back of his mind, only calling to him after a rough mission. Even then it only really stopped after kakashi was relaxing with this little girl at his side.

After her welcome back is when kakashi finally released the tension he held during the whole mission.

And if he was honest with himself _which Kakashi never was_ he was finally able to release the tension he held since his sensei died.

It wasn't like the nightmares all disappeared, no they were very much there but kakashi was able to see them without shutting completely down with guilt anymore because of sakura.

He was sure the little girl didn't even realize what she had done for him. But even if she didn't, kakashi promised he would still pay her back.

Even if he had to stay by her side for the rest of his life.

* * *

Sitting in the same room for days on end was boring, plus she couldn't even do her normal "workouts" that adults just seen as playing because kakashi pointed out that it _did_ seem like a workout.

So the nurses took out all the heavy toys she usually used in her workout and that just left stuffed animals.

Sakura didn't cause a fuss about her toys being taken away because at the time it happened. She was always preoccupied with Kazuya and Kakashi, plus with pakkun on top of that. It didn't really bother her.

But now, on one of the rare days where both Kazuya and Kakashi were gone, Sakura wished she did cause a fuss because this was hell.

Usually with everyone here with her, it was easier for her mind not to swim with horrible thoughts of her past.

Maybe this was a good moment to organize her memories but a quick flash of her brothers faces and that thought became laughable.

A sigh escaped sakura's lips causing the nurse to look up from whatever she was reading.

"Haruno-chan is something wrong? Do you need something?" the Nurse kneed down to check over her.

Sakura was going to ignore the older woman but the door to her room caught her attention. The little girl looked up at the nurse and then pointed at the door.

At first not completely understanding the nurse just smiled and nodded to the toddler."Yes haruno-chan that's a door"

It took some willpower to not roll her eyes at the older lady. Yes, she is a child but she wasn't _stupid_.With another sigh Sakura decided if she really wanted help she would have to talk.

So getting up from her spot on the floor sakura walked over to the door and spoke with a clear voice. "Open"

The nurse's eyes widened in surprise.

Which the little girl could understand because the only time she talked was when she was alone with Kazuya or Kakashi.

Sakura has yet to speak to anyone out of those two. Not counting Guy or the cook that heard her speak a few weeks ago because she didn't talk to them she spoke to kakashi.

"Haruno-chan d-do you want to go outside?" asked the nurse in an uneasy voice.

The pink hair child nodded and turned her body completely towards the door so she couldn't see the woman anymore. She knew this was rude but if sakura gave the woman an option of telling her no then there was no way she was getting out of this room.

So the best thing was to demand what she wanted.

The nurse tried to persuade her back to her stuffed animals but sakura wasn't going to give up.

She knew this was the only time she was going to get away with it. Since this was a new nurse, that was a temporary replacement for the nurse Kakashi scared away that time.

"I'm sure it should be fine if we just go down to the cafeteria for your food and come right back" the lady said out loud. Mostly to herself then to sakura.

"We can only go if you promise to behave though" the older woman told her with a "strict" voice.

Playing along, sakura nodded yes.

The nurse went to reach for the little girl's hand but not wanting to be touched, Sakura grabbed onto the woman's skirt. With a "how cute" and another "be good" the two were off.

Like the first time she left with a nurse outside her room sakura started to memorize the layout of the hospital. The lady guiding her even offered a few comments here and there.

"That's where all the doctor's go to drink their coffee and that's where older people are resting so be sure to be extra quiet there."

It didn't take long for them to make it to the cafeteria. With it being on the same floor as her room. The room was filled with all kinds of people, sakura kept her face blank as she usually did when in front of anyone she didn't know well.

The cafeteria had a weird layout. Not what she was used to. Where all the food was. -behind a counter- it was about 5 steps higher than the rest of the floor. She guessed it could stop from crowding.

But even with her blank face sakura couldn't hide the excitement in her eyes once they landed on a table of people playing cards. The way the cards were presented on the table made it seem almost like poker.

They stopped behind some people in line waiting for their food. Sakura took one more look at the table and decided she wanted to get a closer view because it _was_ poker they were playing. The only difference she could tell was they were using money instead of chips.

Letting go of the nurse's skirt slowly, so as not to be noticed, Sakura made her way over to the table where the people were playing. It was only 3 men but the game was going good from what she could tell so far.

She used to play poker a lot when she worked, usually with her colleagues. It was so much more fun when you are trained to look for tail tell signs. The people she worked with ended up talking her into going and after a few games she was hooked.

Walking up to the table sakura couldn't see because of her height unlike when she was on higher ground. So to get a better look sakura crawled her way onto an open chair between the players.

She only slipped once but all in all she was able to get on easily enough. Once on, Sakura had to stand up still to be able to see. When she was settled sakura looked back at the game.

The three older boys were staring at her.-with a closer look they weren't men but teenagers- She blinked and then nodded for them to continue.

The one closest to her right broke out in a fit of laughter and howled out "y'all hear the lil girly keep'em going" his brown shaggy hair bounced with his laughter. He looked at her with amused green eyes before turning back to the game.

"Alright but don't blame the girl when you lose" the youngest of the bunch teased. His dirty blonde hair was cut in a bob giving them man a more softer look. But his brown eyes were sharp when looking her over.

"Hn" was all that the last member of their group said. He was the biggest of them. Sitting a head taller than the others. His black hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and bangs framed his face that was set in a cold mask. But his black eyes didn't have any ill will when looking towards her.

"Doggie shit!" and with that they kept playing.

Sakura couldn't get a good read on the teenages, it was like they were the worst poker player she had ever seen until she noticed that they were giving tails signs on _purpose_.

That's why none of their cues matches with what they put down. But every human had some cues they couldn't hide.

So sakura started to weed out the ones they were doing on purpose. Slowly but surely she believed she found one tail on each of them.

Brown hair would twitch his left thumb when he thought he had a good set. Black hair would look towards brown hair when feeling good about his hand and look towards blonde when bad. Blondie was the hardest to tell since he liked to play with his hair a lot but that's not what gave him away. It was the way he placed his money down. If confident, he would place them down two at a time while moving them and if he was bluffing, two and then three.

Sakura smirked to herself once one of her theories were proven correct. She could tell the brown hair was going to win this round of money.

"What's so funny?" The blonde man asked.

Without thinking sakura cleared her face of any of her amusement and did a one shoulder shrug. Almost mimicking the way the blonde himself would do when he was close to a win. It wasn't one of the cues she was 100% on but she did it anyways.

It was something a lot of her colleagues would do when they found a tail. They would mimic the tail until the person would notice. Sakura did it really out of habit towards the blonde.

Laughter bursted from the brown haired man next to her. It was such a loud sudden noise that it caused sakura to jump out of her chair, luckily the blonde man that was talking to her appeared out of nowhere caughting her in his arms.

Sakura looked up nodding to the boy in thanks, heartbeat racing in her chest because of the close call with the floor. The man smiled a fake smile then placed her back onto her chair.

She _really_ needed to stop jumping when someone busted out laughing.

The laughter that scared off her chair didn't flutter by any means if anything it seemed to only grow. "Haha, Takenaga! You see that!" the brown hair man yelled towards the black haired man.

Who now had a ghost-like smirk on his face, he "hn" in response.

The man that caught her still held his fake smile but his eyes seemed to sharpen when he turned his gaze onto the laughing member of their table. The blond man purred out "Oi Jinta shut up before I cut your balls off, maybe then you'll be a good little bitch"

Sakura's eyes widened by the sudden hostility this man was showing towards his friend. But the man now known as jinta kept his laughter going.

"Oh come on Nova! we just havin a lil laugh" Jinta replied through his laughing.

Nova rolled his eyes and sat back down in his seat.

It must have been a common occurrence between the two because the man now known as Takenaga was shuffling the cards to start another game not at all bothered by the other mens actions.

Now under more control the brown hair man Jinta turned and smiled with a little too much teeth "So lil lady when did yah start noticing nova's little habits" he asked her.

Not liking how his once carefree smile now held a little more of a predatory look to it. Before she could decide whether that was a good or bad thing, she was lifted into the air.

Kazuya taking a note out of kakashi's book, he picked her up by the collar of her gown. Bring her up to his face that was set in a blank mask that she was using right now. But his mouth was set in a very firm line.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked but instead of answering she unleashed her chakra -it was second nature to her now to hide it whenever she left the safety of her room- and brushed it against his.

_Sorry _was the feeling she tried to show him. His face was the same but she could see that his eyes weren't so mad anymore. He brought her closer so he could carry her comfortably in his arms.

"Training them kind of young there, aren't you Kazuya-san" Nova's voice had a teasing to it but looking over sakura was surprised to see that the blond man finally dropped his fake smile.

"Yah that one hasn't even stopped suckling her ma's tit yet" Jinta, the brown hair man joked.

Suddenly sakura felt like she was being judged, for what? She wasn't sure. Feeling her discomfort, Kazuya wrapped his chakra around her. In an almost blanket like way she often used on kakashi and him.

"She's my patient" Kazuya said vexed at the men for what they were insinuating.

Nova's face gave a mocking look as he spoke with a skeptical tone "A patient? With that kind of observing abilities?"

"Yah that lil lady had us running for our money!-" Jinta begins but her doctor cuts him off in a harsh tone "What do you mean?"

Sakura could feel her doctor start getting irritated, she rested her head on his chest. Closing her eyes she let her chakra sweep into his body. Calm, relax, those were the feelings she was trying to help him feel.

After spending so much time learning with Kakashi and her doctor, she was confident that she was showing what she wanted.

"What is she doing?" a rugged voice asked. Although it had a hard tone to it, Sakura could hear the bewilderment it held, it cut her concentration.

She turned towards the man that spoke. His now blood red eyes were staring straight into her. It wasn't like Kakashi's eye, no this man's eyes were taking her apart.

It sent a shiver down her spine, it caused the death fog inside of her to act up. It started to scratch at her to get out. Sakura brought her chakra tight into her core, grabbing at the fog.

Her doctor pulled her a little closer to his chest. "Why?"

"Her chakra is-" it seemed like he was unsure of how to explain what he was seeing. He started again "It's changing colors"

That's not the answer she thought he was going to say. Sakura let out a breath out she didn't know she was holding.

Her doctor gave the man in front of them a once over and turned to leave with a saying "doctor and patient confidentiality"

Sakura wasn't sure why her doctor wanted to leave so badly but she wasn't going to argue. But her doctor turned around in a flash of speed. One of his hands grabbing something out of the air.

"The kid won the last round" called the unicha. How? All she did was try to catch their cues.

Her doctor turned around again and kept walking.

As they walked away he spoke to her "we are getting you a new nurse that is actually going to _watch_ you"

Oh yeah, what happened to her nurse?

"And sakura?" she looked up at her doctor "no more picking up stray ninja"

* * *

_Note_: I know sakura winning money was supposed to be in the last chapter but it didn't quite fit so it needed to be moved into this chapter.

_Important Side Note:_ Looking for a beta reader for this story. Please PM me if you are interested.

Thank you to everyone that has followed and favorited my first story! That and the comments help me update faster knowing people actually enjoy the story I am writing.

So thank you all so very much! Please follow, favorite and comment!

And a special thanks too samisen95's comment that reminded me to keep writing. Thank you!

(_Longer chapter since I took so long to update.)_

_In the next chapter:_

It was like someone was covering her body in thick slimy hot oil. At that moment Sakura was sure she was going to die from the overload to her body. So she did what anybody else in her situation would do.

She _**screamed.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Note: The song Sakura sings is Remember Me (from the movie Coco) by Miguel Jontel Pimentel. I Do Not Own The Song.

* * *

Kakashi was nervous.

He knew that this was going to happen sooner or later but it didn't mean he was prepared for it. The young jounin stood in front of the hokage's desk waiting with four other anbu officers standing behind him. He was used to this, it became second nature to him since he was 12 but this wasn't what was getting to him.

It was who was in the room with him. Bear, Moose, Bat, Peacock, Horse and him, Hound. This group was made up for deep undercover work. That's what was keeping kakashi on edge because he hasn't done a mission like this since he met sakura and he wasn't sure how she would react to him being gone for so long.

Kakashi wouldn't admit that he didn't know how _he_ would hold up on not being able to see her for so long.

Before his mind could cause himself more anxiety the hokage walked in causing the group to stand to attention. He couldn't be distracted with his doubtful thoughts, so he slipped into Hound that was his second skin but instead of all his thoughts being pushed into the back of his mind like usual. They were still whispering to him.

Hound ignored the whispers of doubt and listened with attentiveness to the hokage unlike how Kakashi couldn't.

The Hokage dismissed them after everything was discussed, usually after the meeting the group would head to Anbu headquarters to get everything they needed packed. Kakashi had already packed his belongings in anticipation of a mission.

That was because he always went to say goodbye to sakura before he left. He never actually voices his goodbye but he would hold her -not so much of a cuddle but that was the closest thing he could do at the moment- or let her play with his hair that she seemed to like so much.

Those were the cues that sakura was able to catch onto and was able to adjust to for him. Because he was an emotionally stunted human being, at least that's what his shrinks notes said. -like any good ninja kakashi read everything that was related to him even if he wasn't supposed to- of course his shrink didn't know this.

But even if he was, Sakura would always meet him halfway or even take the first step for him. Maybe that's why it was so easy for him to still be himself without trying so hard to fit into her life.

With her doing so much for him, why couldn't he even go say goodbye? Kakashi stood outside Sakura's window but he stood frozen, unmoved. He made sure to keep his chakra completely concealed, insured that she couldn't feel him.

Sakura was a natural sensor but she couldn't sense someone she wasn't looking for. She was still too young to be able to always have her senses open, so unless kakashi showed his chakra a little she wouldn't be able to find him.

Kakashi stood outside her window hidden still. Sakura was sitting down on the floor reading some charts, while her doctor was sitting in his chair doing work. Kakashi was sure the doctor knew he was out there since he was in such a hurry that he slipped up when he landed, he made noise that sakura didn't notice thankfully but the doctor did.

His feelings of distressed intensified with the hokage's words "_two month minimum but it could last up to five, maybe even more_"

Kakashi knew that those were just estimates so that means it could end faster than anticipated if they got the information they needed fast enough but the more likely opinion was that it would draw out.

What if he didn't get to come back for half a year? What if Sakura forgot about him in that time? Would she still act the same way with him?

His control on his chakra slipped with the thoughts that passed through his mind. Sakura was at the window before he could even try to hide.

She was looking up at him with her usually soft smile, a welcome home on her lips until she noticed his mask.

He usually hides his mask whenever he is around her. Kakashi knew that his mask would scare off a two year old child. Maybe in the back of his mind he wanted to scare her off because it was easier leaving her scared and frightened of him, then leaving her smiling face.

But instead of showing any sign of fear like he hoped her smile only grew, sakura brought her hands over her face while she looked through her fingers at him. Poorly copying his mask by using her hands. It didn't hide how her smile grew larger with every second that passed.

Kakashi opened his cursed eye to burn this moment into his mind.

Even if he hated this eye it was good for some things. Like many things, sakura was able to turn something horrible. To something good.

Sakura must have felt his chakra change with his sharingan activated because she dropped her hands from her face and was looking at him in curiosity. She reached up to push the window open but couldn't reach high enough.

When Kakashi didn't move to help her, Sakura's smile dropped and confusion entered her eyes. "Kakashi open up" she asked him nicely.

When he still didn't move, Sakura's face twisted into mid panic "kakashi open up!" this time she pleaded with him.

Still he didn't move, he couldn't. Kakashi couldn't bring himself to get any closer to her, not with the melancholy feeling hanging over his head. His misery was easier to handle then the hopefulness sakura brought to him.

Yes it was easier if she hated him and forgot about him, then her sending him off with a smile.

Kakashi turned away.

"Goodbye sakura" he whispered.

Before he lept into the tree line. Something slammed into his back, knocking him over into the grass. Pink was the first thing that he saw, then green. Sakura was on his back leaning her face over his shoulder in his face.

Her face was set in anger, her eyes stared into his mask.

"Goodbyes aren't meant to be easy kakashi" she told him. Sakura learned closer to his face and whispered "but that's what makes welcome homes so much better." she smiled at him. Leaning her forehead against his. "So don't be scared of goodbyes" She finished.

She stayed there for a moment or two, trying to study him even with his mask on. When she seemed to sense what she wanted, she pulled away.

Sakura got off his back carefully. Once off, kakashi stood up and looked down at her. The pink hair child smiled softly up at him.

Kakashi leaned down, scooping her up into his arms. He held her close to his chest while he turned around making his way into her room through the window that was opened enough for sakura to squeeze through.

Opening up further kakashi got himself and sakura through. Once inside kakashi sat down in the chair next to her bed. He still was holding her in a tight hug, which Sakura returned. Even if her arms couldn't make it fully around his neck.

She rubbed her face in the crock of his neck. They sat there holding onto each other for a few minutes. Kakashi couldn't deny the fact that again this child was able to take the first steps towards him.

She was able to pull him out of his dreadful thoughts, it was almost shameful. Not even a few weeks ago he had promised himself that he would pay her back but he almost left like a coward with his tail between his legs. All because he didn't want to face the reality that she could forget him.

It was pitiful. Before he could be weighed down with self pity sakura's chakra wrapped around him.

He relaxed but it was different this time. The little girl he was holding started to hum softly. It wasn't even above a whisper but he could hear it clearly with how close she was to his ear.

"_Remember me_" she whispered softly "_Though I have to say goodbye_" her humming started to grow a little "_Remember me, Don't let it make you cry_"

"_For even if I'm far away, I hold you in my heart, I sing a secret song to you, Each night we are apart_" Kakashi tightened his hold on her, resting his face in her hair. Breathing in her seant, commenting it to his memory.

"_Remember me, Though I have to travel far_" sakura loosen her hold on him and just cuddled into his embrace "_Remember me, Each time you hear a sad guitar_"

"_Know that I'm with you, The only way that I can be, Until you're in my arms again, Remember me_"

Kakashi left soon after Sakura finished singing, having to meet his team but this time he said goodbye and hugged her. Which she returned, Sakura smiled the whole time and watched him take off.

Even after he was miles away from Konoha, Kakashi could hear her strange song and feel her warm chakra filled hug.

Which he was okay with.

* * *

Kazuya kept good on his promise and started to look for a nurse for her as soon as they got back into her room, He had someone bring him files of all the child nurses that could watch her. Her doctor whittled down the files until there were only a few left then he handed them over to her.

"You'll meet these people tomorrow" kazuya told her.

Wasn't this a little too fast?

Then again the nurse that was supposed to be watching her now was nowhere to be seen. Sakura sighed but nodded and started to look over the files her doctor handed her. She laid them onto the floor to make it easier for herself.

She was reading up on one of the older male nurses when Kakashi's chakra pinged on her radar. Finally! Someone that wasn't mad at her for her escape to the poker table. Sakura hopped up fast and ran over to the window she felt his chakra was at.

The fact that he didn't come in should have cue to her that something was wrong but she was too happy to see him. At least he knew how to goof off with her. Sakura looked out the window and saw him wearing his anbu outfit that he usually wore. The only difference now was the fact he had his mask on.

Although it was different from what little she remembered from the story she watched. His hair was covered with a black cloth of sorts. Almost like a hoodie, it made senses. Since having hair showing to identify was counterproductive of what the anbu do.

She had seen the mask in the before but seeing it in real life was different, it had a creepy look to it. When kakashi still didn't move sakura thought maybe he was trying to scare her.

Smiling at the thought, she played along. Bringing her hands over her face. Sakura couldn't even fight the smile that only grew.

But when kakashi didn't move sakura felt a little weird. So she went to open the window but couldn't get it open with her small stature. "Kakashi open up" she asked him.

He stood unmoved. Almost like a figment of her imagination. She asked again for him to but he was still unmoved. Panic bursted in her chest. Why was he doing this all of a sudden?

Her doctor spoke "He must be going off on a mission" but he always did that. What was so different about this one?

Kazuya spoke again "hatake doesn't seem the type who says goodbye"

What does that mean?

Then it clicked, everytime Kakashi left. It always was a _see you later_. It never was a _goodbye_. Does this mean this mission will be longer?

Sakura saw kakashi turn around and her mind went blank with the words she heard him speak "Goodbye sakura"

With chakra sakura pulled herself onto the window ledge, she ripped the window open enough for her to squeeze through and she all but flinged herself onto Kakashi's back.

Once she collided, sakura grabbed onto him and told him what goodbyes were supposed to be. She didn't know if he understood what she was saying but sakura couldn't keep him on the floor forever. So she got off his back.

He did seem to understand since he picked her up in a tight hug and brought her back into her room. Sakura connected her chakra with his and instantly she could feel the anxiety he was feeling.

Was he that scared of goodbyes? Thinking back, she could relate. When her brothers first had to go back to school. It was a nightmare. She had to stay home by herself with her father.

How did she get over it? A memory played in her head. Her oldest brother was playing a song on his guitar while her other brother held her in a tight hug.

The song did relay their emotions well enough for a small traumatized child that she was at the time, to be able to understand.

Maybe it would help kakashi as well?

She started humming at first trying to remember the melody once it felt right sakura started to sing softly. It wasn't a long song by any means but it held the emotions she was looking for.

After she finished kakashi had to leave, she made sure to make her hug filled with the feeling of comfort. So she could send him off with a positive note.

Once Kakashi was gone, Sakura looked over at her doctor, who stood quite this whole time, giving them the illusions of being alone.

He was watching her. Maybe he was waiting for her to do something. Not knowing what the doctor was waiting for sakura went back to looking over the filles.

She could feel Kazuya's eyes watching her but she still ignored him. Losing herself in the charts she was reading, Sakura didn't notice the small confused frown on her doctor's face.

The thought on the doctor's mind was who taught her to sing?

* * *

Today was the day Sakura would meet the nurses that could be her new caretaker. Funny enough the interviews were being taken in Kazuya's office so sakura was now sitting on her doctor's chair. Making this like a real job interview.

Well it was more her sitting in her doctor's lap and Kazuya was sitting in his chair. But it brought back memories of her own office. His was larger than hers but the books that decorated the walls were very much like hers in the before.

Sakura was eyeing the books, thinking if she would be able to take some back into her room if she asked nicely before she got the chance Kazuya's voice cut her off "you can't read those right now" he told her.

Looking up at him sakura replied "I know"

"Oh do you? So you weren't going to get up and go look through them?" her doctor asked in a skeptical tone.

Sakura's face went blank in hopes of hiding her embarrassment of being caught before she even got the chance to put her plan in action.

Kazuya smiled at the way she acted. "After we are done with the interviews, I have some paperwork to finish up. While I finish you can stay here and read. How does that sound?"

Sakura's eyes lit up in anticipation, she nodded her head eagerly. Her doctor laughed and patted her head. -he seemed to joy doing that- A knock at the office door brought both of their attention back.

Taking a moment to clear his face of any emotions, then Kazuya said with a commanding voice. "Come in"

It was funny seeing him switch his personality to such a different aspect. But the same thing could be said about her. Sakura copied her doctor and wore her blank mask.

A brown hair nurse walked inside. "Hello my name is-" and like that hours past with sakura having to deal with nurses kissing up to her and her doctor or them being scared by her doctor.

She didn't realize how scary her doctor could be until one of the nurses tried to pick her up from her spot on the floor -She moved off of kazuya's lap after the fourth interview- in her doctor's defense sakura did flashed her chakra in fear at being touch. So he must have acted on her reaction.

But it wasn't her fault! One moment she was making sure her foot wasn't falling asleep and the next someone was grabbing onto her arm. Maybe she should have kept a closer eye on the people in the room with her but she was comfortable with kazuya watching over her.

He did an amazing job when he grabbed the man by the forearm and pulled him away from her in less than two seconds. So she didn't really feel upset about being touched, if anything she felt sorry for the poor young man that was sent out.

After that incident, Sakura was back on kazuya's lap.

Honestly she was starting to feel restless. It was around lunch time when her doctor decided it was time for a break.

Picking her up into his arms, the Yamanaka set off to go get some food. Making their way to the cafeteria, Sakura was able to see different areas of the hospital, Kazuya made his way through three different rooms and entered the cafeteria through a back door.

She was sure that if he wasn't the one walking she would have gotten lost by herself, what was the point of that? To confuse anyone that wasn't a doctor or nurse? Who benefited from that?

Her question was answered when kazuya stood in line right behind a ninja. The layout must be to confuse anyone outside of Konoha.

When it was their turn her doctor grabbed their food and headed back to his office. When coming up to the hallway that his office was at, A woman stood in front of his door. She was an older woman, her hair was tied up into a tight bun with bangs framing her face and forehead, her white roots plain to see against her deep dark brown hair. She wore a form fitting kimono that was made up of light peach shades, the kimono itself reached the floor and seemed to even dragged on the floor behind the older woman.

She looked like a princess from the books the nurses tried to push onto sakura. The unknown woman turned her head towards them, her white pupiless eyes took Sakura's breath away with how beautiful they were. It was almost like she had pearls for eyes.

Kazuya came to a stop a few feet away from her. "Asami-sensei" he greeted.

The woman gave a gentle smile, nodded her head in greeting "Kazuya-sensei some of the committee members need to talk to you in the meeting room on the 7th floor about the latest issue that has arisen"

"I'll be there when Sakura's lunch time nurse comes" he went to step around Asami.

"We need to speak now about this issue Kazuya-sensei. It involves the meeting that took place a few weeks ago. The subject being Kenzo Takada" the woman urged.

With this new piece of information her doctor stopped and turned back towards the women. "I understand" he went to follow the older lady but looked down at sakura who was still in his arms.

"I still need to wait for Sakura's lunch time nurse to come" Kazuya told the woman.

The women's brows twisted in confusion "There isn't anyone else able to watch her? Didn't she have a morning nurse?"

Kazuya nodded "yes but she was let go yesterday morning" as if that was obvious to the other two people in the hallway.

Asami's lips pulled down in a small frown for a moment but it disappeared quickly "Kazuya-sensei wasn't she new? Since the last nurse quit?" Her voice was calm but sakura could pick up on the displeasure it held.

"Yes" he answered her with a blank face.

This seemed to only upset the older woman more since this time she didn't bother to hide her frown. She spoke with a disciplined tone "You can't just fire nurses left and right no matter how much you dislike them"

Her doctor not one to back down outright glared at the woman "She left sakura unsupervised while she gossiped in the cafeteria with other nurses" he all but growled at the woman.

Sakura didn't know why this conversation turned sour but she knew it was partly her fault since technically she caused both of them to leave. So she connected her chakra with her doctors, trying to calm the man down. It wasn't like the woman knew the whole story obviously so there wasn't a reason for Kazuya to be so cross with her.

And Sakura could see that the woman's face turned thoughtful with the information she had just been told. So she knew that this woman was just looking out for the nurses since so many have been let go in such a short amount of time.

Contacting her chakra was a good call since she could feel how angry he really was. Another emotion was present as well. Guilt was heavy on her doctor's mind for some reason.

It took sakura by surprise but before she could get a better grasp on his emotions, Kazuya consoled his chakra. Sakura looked up at him in question.

"Sakura I don't think this is a good time for that" he told her.

Asami's voice cut in between them "I understand but we can't wait any longer, why don't we take her to the nurse's daycare?"

Nurse's daycare?

Sakura's usual blank face showed confusion. The woman seen and answered her silent question "it's a place where the nurses drop their kids off while they work"

Nodding in thanks, Sakura looked towards her doctor who seemed hesitant at the idea.

"There are always multiple nurses on watch and the nurse's break room is next door, plus it will be a chance for Haruno-chan to interact with kids her age" the woman tried to pursue Kazuya. "It's only a floor below the meeting room"

It took a moment for him to agree and with that they took off, Sakura was able to see the next few hospital levels . As they turned down a hallway, Sakura could see a glass window that was viewed into a large room.

Over a dozen children were playing, jumping and crying in the room. She now understood why there were multiple nurses on watch. Kazuya opened the door and the noise hit sakura like a ton of bricks. The children's cries and laughter were _deafening_.

One of the nurses turned towards them and upou noticing who walked in, the man bowed deeply "Hyuga-sensei! Yamanaka-sensei! Good afternoon!" straightening his back the man spoke again "How may I help you?" The nurses in the room followed suit with the bowing but kept quiet since the man already asked.

"No need to worry Eiji-san" the man blushed when Asami spoke his name "we just came by to drop off a child for a few minutes, if that would be okay with you all?" Asami smiled and turned towards the other nurses in the room.

They all quickly answered at once. "Of course" "anything for you Asami-sama!" "happy to help"

Sakura blinked with how happy they all seemed to have this woman even talking to them.

"Thank you all, we should be back to pick her up soon" Asami smiled one last time and turned to leave.

Her doctor looked down at her "I won't be long" His gentle voice whispered to her.

Sakura could see how anxious her doctor was, so to calm his nerves she smiled softly at him and nodded.

Kazuya put her down and left the room. With the new interesting people gone the children that were once quite quickly gained their volum back. Sakura turned towards the room, the nurses were busy speaking among themselves about being able to talk to "the Asami-sama". She must have been someone a lot of nurses looked up too since they acted like they just met a famous person.

One of the children walked up to her staring intensely at her hair, sakura didn't have a good feeling about this. The child was a few inches taller than her so when he went to grab her hair there wasn't much she could do but step back away from him but that seemed to only to peck the child's interest further.

Needless to say she has only been here for two minutes and she has already had a boy running after her, in hopes of pulling her hair.

Sakura held back a sigh and prayed that her doctor wouldn't take too long.

* * *

Kazuya entered the meeting room behind Asami, there were already few people gathered in the room. He recognized all the members were the ones who voted yes on stripping away Kenzo Takada's doctor licence.

"Finally Kazuya-sensei is here" someone spoke up.

The male that towered over the rest of the people in the room stepped forward, His name was Yuu and he was another member of the committee. His tall built statue made him look more of a warrior than a doctor but then again most of the people in here were med-shinobi.

Yuu wasn't a man who liked to deal with anything unnecessary so him being here showed Kazuya this was something they couldn't overlook.

The taller man looked at him with his brown colored eyes and spoke while keeping eye contact, looking for his reaction. "I will get straight to the point Kazuya-sensei, Takada has filed an appeal and is now saying he has a witness that will show you were the one who wanted to reap the benefits of being haruno's doctor so you wrongly accused him"

Kazuya didn't bother to hide the disgust on his face when he heard Yuu's words though he did try to keep his voice from showing his emotions. "Ridiculous, no matter who comes forth, no one will believe them. He can't manipulate someone in high enough status that anyone would believe." his voice allowed no objections.

Running his hand through his light brown hair Yuu looked back at the file on one of the desks and then turned back to Kazuya "I have the file for his appeal and his witness is Sakura Haruno"

It took a moment for the words to register but then Kazuya grabbed the file off the desk reading it for himself "This is Impossible! she hasn't even spoken a word to anyone outside of myself and kakashi hatake"

Yuu agreed with Kazuya "I understand that but what he has written isn't something we can take lightly, finish reading to the end" he urged the man.

Sensing the tense atmosphere, he continued reading "_Kazuya Yamanaka used his clan jutsu to manipulate Sakura Haruno memories. Memory manipulation jutsu ; replacing Kenzo Takada's actions with his own. Kenoz Takada Requesting an evaluation of Sakura's mind_"

The room filled with intent to kill that made shivers run down everyone's back. It reminded the committee members who exactly was the Captain of the Intelligence Division before he joined them in the hospital. The kill intent disappeared from the room along with Kazuya's chakra but it didn't fool anyone to think he was calm.

The Yamanaka was just hiding his blinding rage, His voice wasn't calm but blank as he spoke. "That kind of jutsu woul- _will_ kill sakura. It's too potent of a jutsu that would be shot right into a child's brain. That's why no one inside the Yamanaka Clan would use memory manipulation on anyone under ten year olds. That's not mentioning _Sakura_ who is sensitive to chakra being a natural sonar, it wouldn't just kill her it would fry her brain"

The room seemed to start to understand the reasoning behind Kazuya's sudden rage. It wasn't because of the accusation towards him but the fact, it would kill the Haruno girl if she did go under such treatment.

"Would there be a way to check if such a jutsu was used?" Asami asked out loud in thought.

The Yamanaka turned towards her blank face hiding his true feelings about the accusing question "Hush now, Don't look at me that way Kazuya-sensei, You know I never liked Takada-san" Asami brushed off his look and continued her thoughts "I am wondering why he would choose that specific jutsu? He isn't a Yamanaka so he shouldn't know the attributes of the jutsu and yet he is requesting an evaluation. As if he knows there will be a trace of the jutsu"

Now understanding Asami's questioning, Kazuya answered "_If_ they were to live" he made sure to emphasize on the if part "using it would leave a scar on the child's mind" his face was grim with the thought of using it on a child.

Yuu added his own thoughts following where Asami thoughts "Could you tell what was manipulated though? Or is it just a blank statement that the jutsu _was_ used"

Kazuya stomach dropped, he voiced his thoughts without thinking "no one in the Yamanaka clan would use that jutsu on a child" he wasn't sure if he was trying to convince the people in the room or himself.

"But if one did, there isn't a way to tell what exactly was manipulated is there?" Yuu bite out at Kazuya trying to make him see past clan loyalty for a second.

It seemed to work since Kazuya turned around walking out the room as he said "I need to get sakura"

The members in the room soon followed after Kazuya. Asami was on his heels as she spoke "The meeting is supposed to take place in 3 days so if he was going to make his move it would have to be today or tomorrow"

"We'll move Sakura Haruno to another room and have her watched by anbu." Yuu offered.

"You don't think Takada-san is stupid enough to go through with it, especially with sakura-chan being such a high valued person to Konoha" one of the memebers called from the back of the group. It sounded like Fuyuki, one of the younger members.

"He left Sakura to die before" Kazuya snapped back.

Asami cut in trying to keep the group calm "let us hope-"

A blood curdling scream ripped through the hospital hallways. Kazuya shot off towards the sound leaving the rest of the group to catch up.

His heart beating in his throat, the air in his lungs seemed to be knocked out of him when he turned the corner to the nurse's daycare.

Sakura was slumped over on the floor, her face hidden from view but Kazuya knew it was her who screamed out in agonizing pain. Blood slowly started surrounding her small body.

Kenzo Takada stood next to sakura's body, face frozen in shock. His hands were covered in so much blood they were still dripping onto the floor.

Kenzo stepped away from her body while whispering "I-I didn't mean- The blood wouldn't stop-"

Still running towards the sence Kazuya wasted no time as he pulled a kunai out of his weapon pouch and shunshin in front of Kenzo stabbing the kunai straight in between the man's eyes. Blood spread over Kazuya's face but the Yamanaka didn't pull away, only shoving the kunai deeping into the man's brain. Wanting to see the life drain from this bastard's eyes.

Kenzo's dead body dropped hard against the hallway floor with Kazuya's kunai still sticking out from his head.

Kazuya just stood there too afraid to turn around towards Sakura's body. His chest was on fire from not breathing but he couldn't seem to take a breath in. It was like his lungs were locked in place.

Flashes of dead bodies littered the floor around Kazuya. So many bodies that he killed with his own hands, so many _children's_ bodies. All the sins of his past gathered around him.

And he had tried so _hard_ to not add anymore to the already detrimental number. He left the I.T department to not add anymore, He came to the hospital in hopes of paying for his sins, He made sure to stay away from anyone who had children to afraid that somehow he would be ordered to kill them.

Kazuya took so many precautionary steps to avoid this outcome but then he met sakura, the little girl that could make him feel like he wasn't just a murder, wasn't just a _child killer_. She had brought light into his life that used to be only covered in blood.

And how did he repay her? By having her dead body lay alone because he was too afraid to turn around. His knees buckled underneath him causing him to fall onto them. Black spots filled his vision but before he could pass out a voice called out to him.

"She's alive! Kazuya! Get over here we don't know what's wrong!" it was Yuu calling him.

His mind seemed slow and clogged but he knew that he needed to get over to sakura. The logical part of his mind took control, he moved with muscle memory. He got onto his feet, turned around and walked over to kneel down at Sakura's body.

Yuu was using medical Jutsu to look over her body while Asami had her bloodline activated, guarding Yuu to the spots that needed his attention.

"Why is she keeping her chakra in her core?" Asami asked him once he was close enough.

He felt like he wasn't in control when his hands went through the correct hand sign to activate the jutsu he needed to help heal Sakura's body. "She is holding back her illness"

The damage was more focused on her head that seemed to have overheated from the memory manipulation jutsu. It wasn't looking good with all the damage that had been done to her blood vessels and her temperature kept going up.

Kazuya yelled out fluids and medicine he needed, he didn't know when but a group of nurses were on standby for whatever the doctors needed.

When it seemed like they finally got most of the bleeding in sakura's head under control, her pulse dropped off. Kazuya held his breath as Yuu tried to start her heart again manually by using his chakra to squeeze and let go of her heart over and over again. Trying to jump start it until it would beat by itself.

"Come on baby girl don't give up on me" Yuu spoke as he kept trying to get her heart to beat again. The tension rose through the crowd of people.

After 3 minutes and 21 seconds sakura's heart started to beat again but Yuu ripped his hand away from her chest as if injured "Wh-what the hell was that!?"

"What is it?" Kazuya asked in fear for sakura. He started doing the hand signs to his jutsu but Asami stopped him. "Wait Kazuya look at Yuu's hands!"

Looking over at Yuu's hands Kazuya was able to see that his fingertips were red with bursters. It was almost as if he was burnt with fire.

Asami started to work on the other doctor's hands, knowing it was critical to make sure Yuu's hands were fine. The hyuga asked "What did that?"

"I don't know, after starting her heart I went to pull at her chakra in hopes of getting it moving with the blood flow but when I started to move her chakra it was almost like something burnt me" Yuu explained.

Sakura was still breathing but Kazuya noticed small black veins starting to peck at her neck and making its way up her face.

"Do you have any idea Kazuya? Is that a side effect of the jutsu?" Yuu asked him but the yamanaka's mind was preoccupied.

"Her disease is spreading" he noticed.

He ignored Asami's warnings to stay away as he was already starting his jutsu. Once his chakra reached inside sakura he immediately felt what Yuu was talking about. It was like his hands were on fire but Kazuya ignored the pain and did what sakura usually did with her chakra.

He started to push the burning sensation towards sakura's core. The more he had a handle on it the least it felt like heat and more like ice. It was so cold that it burned the doctor's hands.

The black veins that had already made their way underneath sakura's eyes started to pull back slowly. He could feel Sakura's chakra still idling near her core, it wasn't it usually self that used to move like a leaf in the wind. It was too still now, too unmotivated to move. It was almost like she had given up.

The thought made Kazuya's stomach flip because even if they saved her body there was no telling what damage was done to her mind. Without a second thought Kazuya pulled at sakura's chakra in hopes of getting a response.

He probably should be more focused on holding on to the illness but he _needed_ to know she was still in there somewhere.

So he kept pulling at her chakra even when he felt his hands were bleeding from the bursters that were forming. For a moment he felt her pull back at him when she recognized it was his chakra.

Sakura's eyes shot open as the little girl gasped for air greedily. Her eyes were dilated in fear making them almost appear fully black with so little green around her iris.

She couldn't move her body but her eyes shot to every direction looking at everything at once. Her heartbeat increased with every moment that passed.

She was panicking.

"sakura" Kazuya whispered her name gently.

Sakura's eyes shot towards him, her breathing still gasping. "Sakura I need you to calm down, I'm here for you." He went back to concentrating on pulling back her illness since his worries were put to rest.

Kazuya didn't even realize that he never directly touched her illness before, she always had her chakra wrapped around it and he simply put his chakra over hers. Guilt twisted in his mind at the thought of sakura having to deal with this alone. Trying to keep his thoughts out of his voice Kazuya spoke evenly."You need to calm down and try to get a hold on your illness"

Sakura stared at him almost in a dazz until clarity started to settle into her eyes. He tried to help her ground herself back into reality with his words "Can you do that for me? Can you pull it back into your core?"

When his words finally registered in her mind, Kazuya could feel Sakura's chakra wrap around her illness, it was almost instantly that the once burning bone chilling sensation was gone."Good, that's very good sakura" he encouraged.

Sakura's eyes opened -she closed them concentrating on her chakra- Kazuya knew something was wrong even before the first tear fell. Her usually bright green eyes were still almost pure black with fear. Her body was patched up but that was only half of the problem. The other being the little girl's mind.

Even as tears overflowed, Sakura didn't make a sound. She just stayed lying unmoving like when they first came upon her body.

This wasn't right Kazuya thought as he looked at the two year old that wasn't making a sound as she broke into pieces in front of his eyes. He needed her to speak, to say anything, to show him that she wasn't just some empty shell.

"Sakura please tell me what happened" he begged because if he knew what they did to her then he might be able to reverse the damage and if he couldn't, he would drag anyone who could into the hospital right away.

She didn't respond for a long moment, it almost made Kazuya believe she wasn't understanding him but then her mouth started to move. At first it was just small inaudible noises but after a moment of sakura struggling a small whisper broke through "H-he" she tried to begin with but a gasped cut her off.

Almost in frustration sakura spat out in a frenzy "H-he _killed_ me" Her voice rose with her anger "he killed me!" It was said enraged but the stream of tears that ran down the little girl's face was conflicting with her tone of voice.

Kazuya knew that the anger was just an attempt to cover up the terror she was feeling at the moment.

"He _killed_-" he gathered her into his arms before sakura could finish her sentence, he pulled her into his tight embrace and before anyone could stop them he shunshin to sakura's room -it took him a few shunshins because of the distance- it didn't take more than a few moments.

Once inside he kept sakura secure in his arms even though she was pushing him away with all her little body was capable of but he wouldn't budge. Instead of sitting in his usual seat, Kazuya chose to sit on the floor between the wall and sakura's bed.

From his position on the floor no one could see them since the bed hid them from the view. That was the point.

Doing what she had done so many times for him and kakashi, Kazuya wrapped his chakra around her. He wasn't like Sakura so he wasn't able to put his chakra into words but he knew she could feel his emotions regardless if he wanted her to or not.

So he let his emotions flow. It might have been too much at first since Sakura took a sharp breath in.

She looked up towards him after a minute. Her eyes still looked black with fear but she had more focus to them, She blinked when tears fell onto her face.

Kazuya tears conditioned to fall onto her face as he spoke

"I'm so happy you're alive"

His words were met by silences but that was okay because he just needed for her to know this. He kept repeating the words while holding Sakura.

Even after his tears no longer fell Kazuya kept repeating himself.

Sakura was no longer pushing him away instead she was cuddled up to his chest, she wasn't asleep -he could tell by the way her chakra was moving- but she didn't move. The both seemed content in just holding each other and ignoring the world around them.

In the back of his mind Kazuya Yamanaka knew that he would have to deal with the whole event that just happened but that could wait because the little girl in his arms needed him more.

* * *

Sakura was currently on top of shelves that most likely held pampers or something close to that since she was inside a daycare. The little boy that was trying to pull her hair was at the foot of the shelves staring up at her in awe.

Which she could understand, sakura didn't think a lot of kids her age were able to use chakra like she could. She didn't think it was a big deal at first but then Kakashi murmured under his breath about her being a prodigy when she first followed his in depth intrusions about using chakra. So after that sakura knew she was abnormal when it came to her chakra control.

But she wouldn't go as far as calling herself a prodigy since she really couldn't do anything more than control her chakra. It wasn't like she had a lot to spare in the first place, her doctor and kakashi made sure to drill into her head that using too much chakra could _kill_ her. But it wasn't like she didn't know that already with the death fog inside her always trying to get out. The only thing keeping in was her chakra.

So over using her chakra wasn't something she would jump to do, plus she never really needed to. Sticking herself to stuff wasn't really using her chakra up because once done she would bring the chakra back inside.

So being called a prodigy wasn't really true since she wasn't one, sakura was just good at chakra control. So she didn't know how to feel when kakashi called her one.

Sakura couldn't decide whether it was a good or bad thing. She got funny looks from the nurses as soon as she used her chakra to get up here but Kakashi and Kazuya acted like it was normal after she first used it correctly.

The nurses seemed ready to grab sakura out of shock from her stunt but someone said something along the lines of "Asami hyuga-sama's student" or something like that but either way it did the trick and the nurses backed off. Though they kept staring at her almost waiting for her to confirm their suspicions.

But unwilling to indulge the adults, Sakura turned away. Looking back down at the little boy who decided to recruit some other kids in hopes of helping him get her down. It was sort of funny if she didn't think about the fact he was only doing this so he could touch her hair.

The children settled on a plan of action, that if they stacked all the toy blocks on top of each other they would be able to get to her. It almost brought a smile to her face with how they hurried along to quickly gather what they needed. Sakura kept her face blank though, unwilling to show emotions to any other than her two- her two... friends?

She didn't know what else to call kakashi and kazuya since, both seemed to be taking care of her more than a friend should have to. But she wasn't willing to call them her caretakers since she knows that anyone that was supposed to take care of her always end up betraying her.

Before she could get pulled in further into her bitter thoughts the door opened to the room. A young looking man walked in, the outfit he was wearing showed his line of work was being a shinobi.

Sakura looked away since it didn't have anything to do with her but the man's voice carried to her ear when one of the nurses asked what he needed.

"Is sakura haruno here? I was told to bring her to Kazuya Yamanaka" the man told the nurse.

This caused Sakura confusion because her doctor literally just left a few minutes ago, surely the meeting couldn't have been done that fast -it seemed rather important- and if it was done why didn't Kazuya come and get her himself?

The nurse who was speaking to the man looked over at sakura which the shinobi followed her line of sight. As soon as his eyes landed on her they winden. He all but ran up to her, grabbing sakura off of her little birch. Pulling her into his arms which she didn't like one bit but the man didn't notice since as soon as he had her, he glared over at the nurse.

"What are you people doing here?! Why aren't you watching her?! She is the daughter of an important member on the civilian council!" he all but screamed at everyone in the room.

The room fell into silence even the children didn't dare to make a sound. One of the nurses stepped up to speak -sakura notice it was the man who first spoke to Asami-san- " we are watching her but Asami-sama brought her in so we believed haruno-chan was her-"

"Yes, yes, never mind" it seemed at the mention of Asami-san the ninja seemed to change his tone. Which seemed like Sakura wasn't the only one who noticed since the nurses seemed to get even more upset. The stange ninja looked down at Sakura "Haruno-chan are you okay?"

Instead of answering she started to push him away, surprisingly he let her down onto the floor but he did grab hold of her hand. Even after they left the room sakura couldn't shake the foreboding feeling she was getting from this whole situation.

They made it a few steps away from the daycare when someone called towards them "Did they notice anything?" the deep voice asked.

Sakura looked over to the man that just appeared out of nowhere and her heart dropped, It took her brain a second to catch up to her body's reaction. That was one of the ninja that tried to take sakura away from Kakashi in front of the hospital. The blonde man with his hair cut short, the ring leader of shorts.

"Of course they didn't" a sound of something popping and smoke clouded Sakura's vision "now _hurry_ we have to finish this quickly" the man holding her hand urged but his whole body changed from what he looked like just a moment ago.

This man was Kenzo Takada, the doctor that left her for dead. Sakura knew that this wasn't where she wanted to be but her body froze up without her consent.

"You don't think I know that? It's your fault I was demoted back to genin!" the blonde man spat at the doctor.

Kenzo hissed at the ninja"Just do the jutsu and we will have our lives back!"

At that moment sakura _reacted_. She was able to break the man's hold on her hand easily since he wasn't grabbing her tightly, in the blink of an eye sakura took off back towards the daycare. She knew with her new little body she wouldn't stand a chance with two grown men but if she could just get someone's attention then hopefully they could help her.

Sakura was jerked off her feet backwards but that didn't stop her. Noah's voice whispered for her to _fight. _So she started kicking and clawing at everything, she even started to scream bloody muder.

A hand went over her mouth in hopes of muffling her screams but she wasn't letting up, the death fog even started to rawr inside her. Scritching to be let out. Sakura could feel the death fog turn into its slimy self and start to slip past her hold but she couldn't worry about that.

She needed to get away but the more she wasn't concentrating on the death the more it was tearing through her body to get away.

"Hurry!" the doctor that was holding her cried out towards the ninja.

The man started doing hand signs that she wasn't able to catch since she was still fighting to get out of the man's hold. She started to twist her body and flare her arms like a rapid animal. "Let me go!" she screamed out with her last desperation and for some reason the doctor did let her go. Sakura fell flat on her ass but soon she was on her feet and running like a bat out of hell.

If she was paying attention she would have noticed the doctor also screaming out in pain, holding his bloody hands close to his body in hopes of protecting them from the unknown entity that just burnt the skin off his hands.

"Memory manipulation jutsu" those words were her only warning before something grabbed onto her body, stopping her dead in her tracks. At first it was just flowing around her body but then it struck hard and fast into her head, it didn't stop there though it kept moving throughout her body.

It was like someone was covering her body in thick slimy hot oil. At that moment Sakura was sure she was going to die from the overload to her body. So she did what anybody else in her situation would do.

She _**screamed.**_

It was like someone was suffocating her with chakra but at the same time trying to crack her head open. Hammering at the back of her mind to be let in, the only thing stopping the unknown chakra was the fact her hold on the death fog was loosen enough for it to slip out and start to consume the foreign chakra.

Sakura slumped over onto her knees because of the sheer pain she was in. Grabbing the death fog again in hopes of stopping the pain she was in, it took her a moment for her chakra to gather all of it and pull it back into her core.

But by doing this sakura unknowingly let the jutsu take hold of her mind. It wasn't a complete Memory manipulation jutsu since there wasn't enough chakra present and the user took off as soon as she fell to the floor. -presumably dead to the other men-

Although there was enough for sakura to be pulled into her mindscape.

* * *

Note: The song Sakura sings is Remember Me (from the movie Coco) by Miguel Jontel Pimentel. I Do Not Own The Song. I thought I should post this before and after the chapter.

Thank you to everyone that has followed and favorited my first story! That and the comments help me update faster knowing people actually enjoy the story I am writing.

So thank you all so very much! Please follow, favorite and comment!

_In the next chapter:_ The smell of liquor hit her senses as soon as he opened his mouth to speak, It only took her a few moments to realize that this wasn't a dream but a _memory_.

Her breath hitched when he took another step towards her. She wasn't sure why but her mind was _**screaming**_ at her to look away, to run away, to do anything in her power to just get _away_.

Maybe it was her mind's way of self preservation because at the next moment she saw her own death.


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura stood in the halls of a courthouse. Although it wasn't just any courthouse, this one she was quite familiar with. She had worked so many cases in this building that it was practically her second home. Her office was only a street down from here and her apartment with her brothers 20 minutes away from there.

Without thinking she started to walk down one of the hallways that lead to the front door. This was one of the more impressive courthouses so it was rather large compared to others but that didn't explain why it was taking her so long to get to the front door.

She must've been walking for a good half an hour already but wasn't getting any closer. It wasn't like she was going in circles though because she passed by every public entry door and authority witness conference rooms. They were always the doors facing outside into the hall, the other things such as holding cells and judge chambers were reared off to the back. And that's not adding all the jury rooms, prosecutor and lawyer rooms.

Holding back a frustrated sigh, Sakura decided it was best to just head back to the prosecutor rooms since she was more formal with that room and was sure there was a phone for her to use to call kakashi.

Turning around, Sakura started to walk over to the prosecutors quarters but before she could get there she stopped. Who was kakashi? And why did she want to call him? Her stomach dropped a little, if anything she should be calling her brothers to tell them she would be home late tonight.

Brushing off her weird thoughts and blaming them on her overworking herself. Yennefer kept walking, her high heels clicking with every step she took. It was odd for the courthouse to be this quiet but then again she did come late in hopes of finishing her latest case.

She knew some of her colleagues found it weird for her to practice her closing statement to an empty room but it was something that gave her more of a foot hold on her emotions. Yennefer only did this when her case hit close to home and this case did.

It wouldn't be good for anyone if she started to scream and shout at the defendant and client. It would bring her case down and possibly set the client free, which the man didn't deserve.

The man left his two children to starve while he went on a gambling trip that lasted over a week before the cops were called on him for battery that he attempted to inflict on a bouncer that wouldn't let him back into the casino.

The officers were sent to his house after finding out he had children and was the sole provider for them, their mother died in childbirth. The oldest child was three and alive but the youngest child that was only a few months was hanging on for dear life when the police found them. Rushed to the emergency room where the baby was now fighting for it's life.

It made Yennefer's skin crawl while reading the case file. She was trying to get life in prison penalty for this man. So she needed to make sure everything would go her way and that would only come if she was able to keep her emotions under control, so Yennefer went to practice.

She opened the door to get into the prosecutors quarters but instead of the office that she knew it to be, there was a child's room. If that wasn't strange enough Yennefer realised that she recognized the room, it was _her_ childhood room.

Not understanding what was happening Yennefer turned around and walked away. She wasn't willing to deal with this flashback because that's all it could be. A flashback. There isn't another way to explain it.

"Maybe my medication isn't working right" she whispered out loud. Wanting to hear something other than her high heels clicking on the floor.

Going to the "hospital area" which really was just an over dignified nurses office. Yennefer opened the door hoping she would find the nighttime worker there but instead it was her old backyard. The opened yard, with trees and the sky shining bright. Even as this defied the laws of physics that wasn't what shocked Yennefer, it was the people that stood a few feet in front of her.

It was officer Noah and _herself_, even though she was years younger it was still _her_. They were practicing some break away holds. Yennefer stood there in shock. She remembers this day. This wasn't right, her hallucinations were never this real unless it involved her moth- _that woman_.

Yennefer ran to the next door, which was some sort of intern room she never went into the room but when she opened it, it wasn't the room that it was supposed to be. Again another younger version of herself was in the room but this time it was when she was studying for her bar exam.

Now fully on edge, yennefer started throwing doors open left and right.

And each time stood a moment of her past. Sometimes there were people with her but most of the time she was alone. Without realising it yennefer was hyperventilating, leaning herself against the hallway wall she tried to get a hold of herself.

"Where am I?" she asked out loud.

What would someone do in this situation? Finding themselves in an unknown place with no way to escape. Was this just some strange dream that she needs to wake herself up from? Maybe that's it, maybe she didn't need to find a way out but actually just wake up.

Yennefer pinched herself hoping that would work but strangely enough she didn't feel anything at all. Maybe she could have Noah hold her in one of the kick fighting holds, those were always painful.

Standing up properly with new resolve, she made her way back towards the hospital area taking a faster route that cut through the holding cells. Usually she wouldn't come this way for obvious reasons but wanting to find a way out of here quickly as possible Yennefer kept going.

She opened the large door but didn't walk in at first since how strangely dark it was, compared to every other area she has been to so far. Then she started to hear sounds that she couldn't quite place.

Yennefer took a step back even if she couldn't identify what the sounds were, it still made chills run down her back for some reason. Listening carefully, yennefer was able to make out that a child was crying out in the distance.

Without hesitation Yennefer went to go see what was a child doing in the holding cell but before she could a voice spoke from directly behind her, causing Yennefer to jump in surprise.

"Are you sure you want to go in there?"

Turning around yennefer's eyes landed on a toddler who was staring not at her but at the holding cells. The little girl had bright pink hair and wore a hospital gown, yennefer couldn't place her age though. Even if the girl's height had her only meeting yennefer's knees and the little girl's bright green eyes seemed to be aged in a familiar manner.

It struck a chord with yennefer she saw those eyes on many kids that have been forced to mature too early in life through trauma.

"Who are you?" Yennefer asked instead of answering the little girl's question.

The small child finally turned towards her "I believe I am your denial of some sorts"

Yennefer's face pinched into confusion at the girl's statement. "Denial?" she whispered to herself, trying to wrap her mind around the little girl's answer.

She questioned "And why would I be in denial about a child? That doesn't make senses I don't even have children"

The little girl gave her a thoughtful look and spoke with a confident tone "I believe it makes perfect sense, unwilling to accept the new reality you were placed into. You decided to push it into the back of your mind. I'm just the manifestation of your denital"

"Again why would I be in denial about a child?" Yennefer argued.

The child spoke with a sad smile "It's not like I'm just any random child. I'm _you_, well your reincarnated self"

The statement startled Yennefer, her face went slack for a moment but then changed into anger after her thoughts caught up. Upset, the women yelled "Shut up, this isn't something that deep! I am just dreaming. I didn't die!"

Death wasn't something Yennefer liked talking about, it always brought back memories of her past childhood trauma. It always made her feel on edge.

Unwilling to continue this conversion Yennefer turned away and started to make her way back to where she came from. "Anger is the first step" the little girl whispered as she walked away.

Baffled at the comment at first, yennefer ignored it but then she understood what the girl was hinting at. "I am not in grief!" she yelled back at the girl without turning around. How dear that little girl say she was _dead_.

Speaking her thoughts out loud, yennefer asked "This is my damn _dream_, nothing else, in fact what else could it be?"

"This is your mindscape" the little girl's voice answered.

Unwilling to indulge this illusion of a child, yennefer quicken her steps.

The girl continued "This also makes sense doesn't it? This place is where you felt the most in control of your life. Not the apartment with your brothers since emotions weren't your strongest point or even your childhood home."

Yennefer slowed to a stop at the child's words.

The little girl turned her eyes towards the building around them "This court house is where you learned to become a prosecutor, the protector of children if you want to go by that name."

The prosecutor scoffed at the little girl's use of her nickname. "Since you have all the answers-"

The child interrupted. "I don't have all the answers, just the ones you don't want to hear."

Yennefer's face pinched into anger. It wasn't like herself to be provoked, It was literally part of her job to be the one provoking. So why is this little girl getting under her skin so easily?

Taking a moment to calm herself and try not to snap at the child. Yennefer took a few deep breaths. After she looked down at the child again who was still there and waiting for her.

Wherever this place was, Yennefer didn't like it. It made her feel uneasy, dream or not. She just wanted to go home. Her brothers are probably starting to get worried. Maybe if she played along with the child she would be able to get out.

"If this is my mind, as you say it is. Can you get me out of here?" yennefer asked. "I'll even deal with this whole alter ego manifestation that is you. In my next therapy session."

Maybe that's not the best way to phrase it. Going to rephrase her sentence "I mean-"

"Bargaining" The child whispered, her eyes showed sympathy.

Before yennefer could get anger all over again about the "timeline of grief" the child spoke again.

"I believe you were pushed into here by a jutsu of sorts, I'm not entirely sure what jutsu though." the child turned around and started walking away as she spoke. "Even though I am all of your denial. You kept knowledge of your "new world" to yourself, since the memories are all tied to the younger brother. I am aware of them like you are aware of me, maybe a little more detail since I am aware of both lives."

Yennefer listened closely as she followed the little girl, even though she didn't quite understand what the child was saying.

The pink haired child stopped in front of a door. She looked up at the sign Jury Holding Room. "I believe this is where most of your memories are with them"

"But that doesn't mean you'll find any answers here though, I'm not even sure if the knowledge you have is of the same place we have came to know" the child added almost as an afterthought. The girl's face that had been for the most part clear of emotions now was clouded with too many for yennefer to make out.

Unsure what was causing these new emotions in the child when it was supposed to be Yennefer's memories. The older woman spoke softly, seeing as the emotions reminded her that this was still a child no matter real or made up "Have you been in here before?"

The child didn't look towards her or give an indication she heard her. For a moment yennefer thought she was ignored but then the little girl spoke.

"no, I have never manifested before the moment you came into your mindscape b-but" the child's voice shook for a moment. "But I am a world without them, I am the thing you became without them. I am aware that something is missing." The little girl brought her hands close to her chest, almost as if she was hiding her heart. "Something I can't have. Something that you were so desperate to protect, so desperate to keep to yourself." the child looked up at yennefer. "I'm jealous"

Yennefer went stiff with the words that the girl spoke. It seemed almost like nonsense but the pure emotions the little girl was showing wasn't. Not really sure how to respond, the older woman went to open the door.

Upon opening she found that the room was her brothers and both a younger vision of herself and him were on the floor watching anime.

"Maybe think about the show naruto" the child called from behind her, emotions gone from her voice.

"Why would I do that? I know you said jutsu before but that doesn't make any sense" yennefer argued.

"You died and ended up in the anime naruto" the little girl answered.

This caused Yennefer to snap her head towards the child instead of watching her brother. "What?" she asked.

"I am not sure why either but that is the case" the child's voice was uncertain but not unsure. She really believed that yennefer was in an anime world. Maybe she gave the child too much benefit of doubt.

Almost reading the older woman's mind. The pinked haired child spoke defending her statement "You did die and woke up in another world that so happened to be an anime"

Not wanting to hear about her "dying" yennefer walked out of the room and passed the child who was speaking of her death as something so normal.

"Where are you going?" the little girl followed.

Keeping her strides long, yennefer spoke in a bitter tone she wasn't sure why she was using. "Somewhere things make senses and i'm not listening to a psychotic delusional child talk about my death"

Surprisingly the little girl kept up with her easily enough and didn't seem offended by yennefer's comments"But It's not an illusion-""Yes it is! I didn't die!" the older woman yelled back but didn't bother to stop walking.

Still not upset with the woman's yelling, the little girl kept following her and spoke again "You did"

Yennefer snapped, all this talk about her death brought all the memories of her moth- that woman, into the front of her mind because technically _yes_ she did die for 2 minutes and 41 seconds. Her own fucken mother killed her and she didn't need a child to bring all these old emotions up again.

So she lashed out. "No I didn't! If I did, why wouldn't I remember it! since I supposably keep all my memories! Where is the memory of my deaths?! Where are both of them!?" her breath was coming out too fast but before she could slip into a full blown breakdown the little girl's voice reached her ears.

"holding cells" the little girl answered while staring at the older prosecutor who was trying to keep a hold of herself "thats where they are, if you don't believe me then go check for yourself"

It was like the little girl didn't understand what she was saying with how emotionless she was acting because if she did she wouldn't be wearing such a blank face as she spoke of yennefer's death. How could such a small child speak so easily about death?

The little girl turned around leading the way towards the holding cells, stopping to look over her shoulder at yennefer "Or are you going to push this onto me as well?"

Her voice was blank but the words seemed to reset yennefer's view of the little girl.

This girl was her denial and yet she was willing to move forward. This entire time of being here, the little girl gave her answers and guided her. Even as yennefer freaked out and broke down because she didn't want to accept the possibility of any of this being real.

Yet her denial was moving forward, it didn't make sense but then again nothing so far did. It did make yennefer realize she wasn't acting like the adult out of the both of them. Feeling ashamed with her actions, it was like she was a child again.

She followed after the pink haired child. It didn't take long to get back to the holding cells. The door was still open from when yennefer first came here.

The little girl stopped a few feet away from the entrance "They are in there"

Yennefer could still hear the noises coming from the room, even though they sounded louder the woman still couldn't make out what they were. Chills ran down her body, it caused Yennefer to still and take a step back.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

As if sensing her hesitation the pink haired child looked up at her "are you sure you want to see?"

Did she want to see? Even if this was a dream, seeing her own death wasn't something she would want to imagine. Let alone see it happening.

But something in the back of her mind whispered that _she needed to know._ Just to be hundred percent sure that this wouldn't be something she would regret later on in life.

With new resolve yennefer straightened her back and walked through the door. The darkness engulfing her entire body immediately as she walked into the room.

"_goodbye_" the child whispered into the darkness.

* * *

Surprisingly the room was still the same layout unlike the other rooms Yennefer has been in so far. The only real difference was that the room was eerily dark but somehow she was still making her way through it with little difficulty since it was a long hallway with a desk at the front before you actually got to the holding cells.

She could have even fooled herself into believing everything was fine if it wasn't for the fact that the noises she heard before were becoming clearer. Yennefer noticed up ahead had lights coming from around the corner. Making her way towards the light, she tried to ignore the noise.

About to round the corner is when she realized what one of the noises was. Taking a sharp breath in yennefer turned the corner with a blank face. Her body shaking with rage or was it fear that she was trying to hide?

There in front of her in one of the holding cells was her mother, beating up a younger vision of herself.

She was screaming like a wild animal, as she continued to beat the child's body down. With a demonic voice "**ShE NEeDs TO bE TAUgHT A LEsSOn**"

Yennefer stared at the scene in front of her with a gut-wrenching feeling that wrapped around her. It wasn't like she hasn't seen this before in a video form, it wasn't like she didn't _live_ this moment.

But this was so much different, it wasn't on a screen in front of her or in her fuzzy memory that she could push into the back of her mind. No this was right in front of her.

There were many things Yennefer thought she would do if she could go back into time and do something differently but at the moment all she could do was throw up what was in her stomach and walk away. She dared not turn around.

Probably going into shock, she tries to focus on anything other than what she just saw a few feet behind her.

Yennefer kept walking until the next cell came into view but the scene that played in front of her wasn't a memory that she recognized.

It was a vision of herself now instead of younger like all the other memories so far. Yennefer stepped closer to the bars to see what was happening.

The other vision of herself was walking down the courthouse steps late at night, while searching for her car keys. It was a difficult task since she was also holding a few case files in her hands. After another few minutes of searching yennefer gave a frustrated sigh and kneed down and put the files on the steps to free both of her hands to look for her keys.

She was so preoccupied with searching for her keys that she didn't notice the dark figure creeping up from behind her but yennefer outside the cell did. She couldn't make out who it was until he was right behind the other vision of her. It caused her to take a sharp breath in.

It was her _father._

She hasn't seen that man since she and her brothers all moved out the very night he asked if they wanted to see their mother again. That had to be almost 8 years since she last saw him. He didn't seem to be in the best of shape, his once clean shaved face now had an overgrowth of a wild beard that connected to his longer greasy hair. His usually nice dress clothes were now torn and tattered.

He swayed with every step he took towards her, he was only a few feet away from her when she finally noticed him. Like herself she froze when she recognized who he was. He stopped when she was finally looking towards him.

The smell of liquor hit her senses as soon as he opened his mouth to speak, It only took her a few moments to realize that this wasn't a dream but a _memory_.

Her breath hitched when he took another step towards her. She wasn't sure why but her mind was _**screaming**_ at her to look away, to run away, to do anything in her power to just get _away_.

Maybe it was her mind's way of self preservation because at the next moment she saw her own death.

He was speaking inaudible words when he brought out the gun and pointed it towards her and it only took him a second to make his decision about pulling the trigger.

The shot rang out around them. Both yennefers dropped to their knees at the same time. The one who actually got shot slumped over and dead quietly while the other one screamed bloody muder.

She screamed out while she tried to reach out towards herself, tears rolling down her face. In some kind of cruel twist of fate the memory started again in front of her. She wasn't sure how many times she stood on her knees watching the loop but it was enough for the tears to dry themselves and her voice grew raw.

A bitter laugh escaped her lips "they both got a chance to kill me" she whispered to the images playing in front of her.

Maybe she should be dead? Because if both of her parents killed her then it was surely a sign that she wasn't made to be alive.

Yeah that must be it right?

Because they BOTH KILLED HER! NO ONE WANTS HER!

These were her last thoughts as she was pulled out of her mindscape and into the real world.

* * *

At first she wasn't sure what was happening all she knew was that her whole body was in pain. It was like she was being torn apart from the inside out. Her eyes shot open trying to take everything in at once. Her breathing was coming out in gasps because of the pain she was in.

She wasn't in the holding cells anymore but instead she was staring up at white ceiling.

"Sakura" a voice whispered to her. She looked over trying to make out who it was.

"Sakura I need you to calm down, I'm here for you." the male voice told her.

"You need to calm down and try to get a hold on your illness" she knew what those words needed her to do but she didn't understand them, but then everything shot back into her mind like a ton of bricks.

_Everything_. All the months she spent in this world. Kakashi, Kazuya and Sakur-_Her_.

Kazuya spoke again but she didn't catch it right away, still too in a daze with all the information she was still trying to work out.

But finally it clicked what he said "Can you do that for me? Can you pull it back into your core?"

She did as her doctor asked, grabbing the slimmy death that was eating away at her. Pulling it back into the core of her body where it didn't hurt as much.

"Good, that's very good sakura" he encouraged.

His gentle voice was so different from the screaming that her mother's voice, that was still ringing in her ears. Or the dark mumbles of her father.

All the memories of what they did to her still played in the back of her mind with such clarity it was almost as if it was happening in front of her again. She didn't even realize she was crying until she refocused on the world around her when her doctor started to speak again.

"Sakura please tell me what happened" he begged as he kneed next to her.

Why did he want to know? It wasn't like it was his business what happened. It wasn't like he could help! It wasn't like he could change anything!

The little girl's voice whispered in the back of her mind "_Anger is the first step" _

A bitter laugh almost escaped her mouth but instead she tried to prove the little girl of denial wrong.

"H-he" she tried to begin but a gasped cut her off.

Almost in frustration sakura spat out in a frenzy "H-he _killed_ me" Her voice rose with her anger "he killed me!" It was said enraged but the stream of tears that ran down the little girl's face was conflicting with her tone of voice.

She hated these feelings that wouldn't let her speak clearly. It was almost like they were stuck at her throat and mixed with her words.

Anger was at the forefront of her emotions but that was only because it was hiding the fear and betrayal she was feeling.

Both of her parents killed her. Maybe she should die- before her thoughts could finish. Anger overwhelmed her again trying to fight off those suicidal thoughts.

So she lashed out again.

"He _killed_-" but before she could finish her sentence Kazuya gathered her into his arms, he pulled her into his tight embrace and before anyone could stop them he shunshin to sakura's room.

She kept pushing him away not wanting to be touched by someone who would betray her the same way her parents did. She kept hitting him to force him to let go. Then she felt it, his chakra wrap around her like a warm blanket.

It was almost like he was showing her his deepest emotions and that probably _was_ happening. Since here she could actually feel that kind of thing.

He was letting his emotions flow around her. They were all practically screaming love towards her. It caused sakura to take a sharp breath in because this man who has only known her for a few months was saying how much he loved her. Something not even her parents ever told her.

She looked up towards him after a minute of just trying to work out everything he was feeling. When looking up she had to blink because the tears that were falling onto her face.

Kazuya spoke through his tears "I'm so happy you're alive"

Her eyes went wide with shock and not fear this time.

He was happy I was alive? No that couldn't be right. No one wants me.

But he said it again and again. Kazuya said it over and over again even as he cried. He didn't stop even when he stopped crying somehow he was able to bring back sakura from her horrible thoughts without even knowing.

Sakura cuddled closely to her doctor. Even though she wasn't sure what her feelings were at the moment, all she knew was that he was glad she was alive.

And was it selfish of her to want to keep living? Because of that one reason?

_That someone actually wanted her to live._

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is a little too emotional and hectic. The next chapters are more focused on sakura healing herself.

Thank you to everyone that has followed and favorited my first story! That and the comments help me update faster knowing people actually enjoy the story I am writing.

So thank you all so very much! Please follow, favorite and comment!

_In the next chapter:_

Sakura sat on the floor reading her 5th book but when she turned the page it was no longer in a language she could read. She didn't even realize they had different languages in naruto!

Almost as if sensing her confusion her reading buddy offered an explanation "that's fūinjutsu" but before he could get into more details, the door to the reading room opened.

They have been caught.


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura wasn't the same after the mind Jutsu, she was-...she was quiet. That was saying something since she hardly talked in the first place. He knew he should give it time since it has only been a day since it happened.

Kazuya knew he couldn't push her into talking about what happened. But every time he caught her staring into empty space like some sort of doll it made him want to push her to talk. Make her do something, anything at all because with the way she was acting it seemed like she was fading away.

It made him want to rip into who had done this to her. It almost made him regret killing Kenzo, since he was the only person who knew who'd done it.

Sakura and him only got the rest of the day to be alone with each other. The two woke up to doctors and ninjas wanting to question them. Kazuya knew this had to be done, that this whole thing needed to be handled right away but that didn't change the fact he snapped a ninja's arm when she tried to pick up Sakura from her bed.

It didn't matter if Sakura didn't seem frightened by being touched. The problem was she didn't seem to like anything at all. She was just sitting there, just existing. Not actually living.

That scared Kazuya so he would do anything to make sure she was safe, even if it meant lashing out at people he knew were just trying to help.

After that everyone decided that it would be better if only people he trusted would be able to come into the room.

No one likes an upset ninja with Kazuya's experience on attack.

So that's why Kazuya was now watching his old Genin team walking into Sakura's room. Inoichi and Choza walked in first with Shikaku not far behind. They all walked in slowly and relaxed, showing now signs of threat.

They settled down close to the farthest wall. Shikaku took the only seat, leaning his head against the wall, arms crossed. Choza sat down on the floor while holding a bag of chips, no one commented on the fact that he wasn't eating them, while Inoichi lent against the wall.

No one made a noise almost content with the fact that they would stay as long as they needed to. Kazuya sighed as he looked over the boys he practically raised.

"You don't need to act like this, I'm not that bad." Kazuya finally said.

Offering a smile Inoichi spoke casually. "You broke someone's arm."

Kazuya tried not to tense but his hands that were resting around Sakura, who was sitting on his lap moved to bring her closer to him.

Unwilling to argue with his old students, Kazuya looked down at the little girl in his arms and smiled softly when she turned towards him.

Her eyes were still dilated informing him that adrenaline and or fear were still running though her body at an unnatural high level.

It caused his smile to turn tight but he just patted her head once she looked away to stare at empty space again.

Looking up he saw concern and a mix of pity written on his students faces.

"How is she?" Surprisingly Shikaku was the first to ask.

The older ninja sighed once more through his nose this time trying to conceal his anger not wanting to upset Sakura, even though she has yet to connect her chakra with his since the event.

He didn't even realize how much he had grown used to having her chakra reach out to him until she stopped doing it.

That's probably a big factor on why she seemed so empty now. Sakura always had her chakra wrapped tight inside her core. She is practically invisible to anyone's chakra radar unless they are a natural sensor.

He was getting side tracked in his own thoughts he noticed, that never was a good mental sign.

Kazuya spoke up to finally answer Shikaku's question. "Physically? She has dead cells on the lining of her Aorta, Spleen Gallbladder and Kidney. Not mentioning her Circulatory. It was like her illness came out full force since she had held it back for so long. It also damaged her Keirakukei."

Trying to keep his voice vode of emotions Kazuya contrutied. "She is being dosed with Morphine, but we're still worried about the risk of respiratory distress so we aren't giving her the highest doses that would fully block out the pain." His voice slipped and everyone in the room could hear his emotions step through. "She can still feel the dead cells that her body is rejecting."

Taking a moment to compose himself, Kazuya ran his fingers through Sakura's hair as he continued. "Mentallly? I don't know, she hasn't spoken a word since it happened. She keeps her chakra deep inside herself and we don't know if her eyes being dilated are because of fear or a symptom of what happened. She hasn't eaten or slept since, although it only happened yesterday."

Everyone in the room stood quiet as they let the information be knowledge.

"She must be in severe pain." Choza whispered.

Kazuya mumbled guiltily. "Yes, she must be."

The other men in the room could see the shameful expression Kazuya tried to hide when he covered his face in shame almost as if he committed the sin himself.

The team didn't know how to feel, their Sensei has always been one for logic and rational. But at this moment, it was almost like guilt was steeping from him every moment.

It made them feel uncomfortable, because maybe this isn't something they should be seeing. It was like a private meeting between their Sensei and the little girl that stole his heart.

The worst part was that Kazuya didn't seem aware how open he was being because his thoughts were clouded with Sakura's health.

This was a personal moment. Something people in their line of work didn't show often. Yet here was the man who seemed invincible to them since they were kids, now seem so broken.

Yes, they didn't like this one bit.

Shikaku was the first to react to the new situation they found themselves in. He stood up slowly, everyone noticed that he was standing straight up no slouch in sight, his shoulders were squared and his face was set in firm anger open for the world to see.

"We'll find who did this Sensei so take a load off, watch some clouds." Shikaku's voice was light. If Kazuya closed his eyes, he could even trick himself to believe Shikaku was smirking but that was all off set by the young Nara's eyes.

His eyes were sharp with shadows dancing behind them, ready to drag whoever stood against him into the darkness.

He wasn't the only one either, his other two teammates were right behind him. Standing to attention, with their face set in controlled anger.

Before Kazuya could comment, Shikaku was already walking out the door with a deep drive.

"You should bring Sakura-chan to visit sometime, Sensei." Inoichi called over his shoulder as he left.

Choza was the last to leave so he was able to see the confused expression on Kazuya's face, the Akimichi smiled at his Sensei and spoke softly. "You've taken care of us since we were children, Sensei. Let us return the favor."

Kazuya responded with automatic instinct. "Sakura isn't your patience." Almost as if it would explain why they shouldn't react the way they are.

Choza smiled widened as he spoke. "No. But she is someone who is important to you, isn't she?"

The words to respond seemed lost in Kazuya's throat.

It was okay though, since Choza had all the answers suddenly. "She is important to you, so she is important to us Sensei."

Choza walked up to his Sensei and gave his shoulder a quick reassuring squeeze and then he left.

Catching up to his team was easy since they were starting their investigation in the hospital. Inoichi was questioning a doctor when Choza walked up to stand next to Shikaku who was waiting.

Once Inoichi was finished talking he went back to relay the information he had found but before he could Shikaku asked. "What kept you?"

Choza chuckled lightheartedly. "I had to remind Sensei that we love him is all."

Shikaku's fierce expression slipped for a moment. While Inoichi deadpanned by Choza's comment.

Shikaku sighed the words slipping from his lips "Of course you did, that troublesome old man."

"And I thought Yamanakas were supposed to be good at emotions." Choza joked around.

Inoichi sighed dramatically while running his hand through his long hair. "It must be his old age getting to him finally."

Choza and Inoichi laughed while Shikaku smirked.

Despite the gravity of the situation the team needed to joke for a moment because the three knew that the state of the teacher caused them to actually see him as a person and not just a sensei. This was the first time they had to deal with the realization that their sensei wasn't invulnerable as they thought.

It was selfish to not have come to that realization until now. How much did their Sensei suffer alone? The three men didn't know the answer but they were sure of one thing.

It wasn't going to be that way any longer.

* * *

She would like to say she has been in this surreal reality. Only really getting a glimpse of the real world when her mind finally focused enough. But that wasn't the case, No the world around her was so painfully clear. There wasn't an escape waiting for her as she had a breakdown.

This breakdown wasn't like the ones she had in her old life. No this one didn't have any screaming or tears. This one was silent while it ate away at her as she watched the world around.

No longer being able to deny the fact that this wasn't a dream or fantasy like she first hoped.

The worst part was that her first thoughts were about herself about how no one wanted her to live, she was having self pity! How disgusting.

Because that was the biggest lie she has ever told herself, her brothers wanting her to live. They were the ones who dealt with her broken self, they were the ones who sacrificed their normal lives so she could fit into theirs.

And she left them behind. She was even happy that someone wanted her to live here. When her doctor said. "I'm so happy you're alive." She all but jumped for joy not realizing her brothers are probably wishing to god that they could be saying the same thing to her.

True to her own words she broke into a million pieces after realizing the fact that she couldn't get back to her brothers. Yes this was a silent killer while it broke down her will to live.

She wasn't sure what she should be feeling, maybe this was a side effect to the jutsu she was held in. At least that's what her doctor described it to be with the main characters' fathers.

But a voice whispered in the back of her mind "Depression".

That was the third step to the linear timeline of grief right? Was that what she was going through? Was she grieving over her own death?

All the questions that kept her laying awake at night stayed tight in her throat. Unwilling to voice her questions out loud.

After a week of staying up they started to force her to sleep with meds, she wasn't sure why but her doctor looked in pain as he put the syringe into her arm. Although he probably should give himself some too since the bangs underneath his eyes seemed to be getting worse.

Waking up wasn't an issue but the food they tried to feed her after waking up was. It wasn't like she didn't like the food, it was just that she wasn't hungry.

But after noticing that her doctor would only eat at the time she was told too and that time was cut in half if she didn't touch her food. So giving her doctor some more time to eat, she would take a bite or two. There was no reason for him to suffer because she didn't feel like eating.

Sakura was aware of the pretty lady that came into her room to do her daily check up, but she didn't acknowledge the lady. She really didn't acknowledge anyone that has been coming in everyday.

Some would try to talk to her or talk to Kazuya. It was mostly related to what happened that day or how sakura was acting and if she was responding differently.

But today was different. It seems like they finally found the other man, the one who actually did the jutsu to her.

Right now the pretty lady-her name was Asami, Kazuya said it when they first met her in the hallway that day he was explaining what was going on, since neither her or her doctor has been out of this room in two weeks.

It seems like he went back to his normal life right after what happened. He didn't miss his check with his team for the Village's mission or differentiate from routine at all, for a whole week he acted like he did nothing wrong. That was until he caught wind that she actually survived. Then he took off, they caught him trying to escape from one of the east gates.

Now they are waiting on a meeting with the hokage himself on how this should be handled.

It didn't seem promising since the clan he was part of was pushing for a harsh sentence. Usually it was the clan who would plead on the offenders behalf but it was different with her case it seems.

Asami made it seem like the higher ups-whoever they were-wanted this to be dealt with as fast as possible. Almost as if someone they didn't want knowing was coming soon.

Sakura didn't pay attention to much until Kazuya's voice became a little more tight, almost as if trying to keep calm. "I'm fine right here."

Asami kept her voice calm trying to soothe the other doctors' worries. "I'm not saying you aren't fine Kazuya-sensei. I was merely suggesting that I could watch Sakura-chan while you go home to change clothes. Maybe sleep in your own bed for a night."

Kazuya didn't say anything for a long while, almost seeming ready to agree but he shot it down after another moment of thinking. "Like I said, I'm fine here Asami-San."

Sakura was ready to tune back out when Asami's words struck a nerve. "Pulling all these all nighters isn't healthy!"

Maybe it was the tone the woman was using but it brought back memories that were deep inside Sakura's mind.

She was pulling back to back all nights while studying for her bar exam when her oldest brother came in and pleaded with her to take a small break. She refused at first saying how important this was to her and when she went to argue with him again because he wouldn't leave she finally noticed the bags underneath his eyes. He had stayed up every night she did.

After an apology and a night full of cuddling she realized her actions had affected the people that cared for her.

Sakura looked up towards her doctor while he argued with Asami.

She really looked at him and how different he looked since the last time she focused on him. The bags underneath his eyes were new, looking closer sakura could even see he had lost weight. His clothes looked worn and wrinkled, even his hair was a mess.

It was so unlike how sakura has come to know how her doctor should look.

Guilt added onto her already guilty conscience. Her death fog started to move quickly in her hold almost as if it sensed her distress. That wasn't it though it was just her control losen because she wasn't paying it enough attention.

One thing that sakura was sure about is that the death fog seemed to get stronger. Maybe that wasn't the best way to describe it, it was like the fog grew heavier, denser almost. Now if she let up even a little it would try to get loose.

So she tightened her hold onto her death fog and returned back to the doctor's conversion.

Sakura decided that she could not sit around and do nothing because the state that her doctor was in was her fault.

No matter how horrible she felt about herself, Sakura didn't want to drag down someone into her depressed slump.

So she stood up.

* * *

Kazuya and Asami were in mid argument when sakura stood up suddenly. It was so unusual that the adults fell silent in the room.

The pink haired child looked around the room until her eyes turned to Kazuya who was already walking over to be by her side. Without his permission his heart started to pick up speed, he wasn't sure what was wrong but sakura has yet to do anything on the behalf of her own accord. Only responding to simple requests -stand up, lift your arm up please, turn around- up until now sakura hasn't moved unless told that was the problem.

He was by her bed side and looking down at her. Sakura raised her arms towards him, like how children ask to be picked.

Responding to the request, Kazuya picked her up. Sakura turned into his arms so she could rest her head on this shoulder, then she pointed towards the door.

His mouth went dry. "Sakura, do you want to go out there?"

She didn't answer but she did keep her finger raised towards the door.

Asami who was watching the situation unfold smiled softly once she came to the realization of what the little girl wanted. "I believe she is telling you to go home." Kazuya looked towards her doubtful, so Asami continued. "Everyone in this room knows you won't leave her alone, Kazuya-Sensei. So it seems she is trying to meet you halfway."

Sakura didn't look towards him but she nodded her head with Asami's words.

Looking at both the girls in the room, Kazuya sighed realizing he wasn't going to win this fight. Plus, his worries were put to rest since it seemed nothing was wrong with sakura so his heart rate calmed down.

"I'll stay here in case someone comes looking for you two." Asami offered.

Thanking the woman, Kazuya left the room with parting words. "It shouldn't take long."

And that's how Kazuya found himself outside Nara's compound gate. He was halfway towards the Yamanaka's compound when he realized that bringing Sakura into a clan full of Yamanakas wasn't a good idea.

Who knows how she would react seeing someone who looked like her attacker, so instead he decided to bring her to the only other safe place he could think of, the Nara's. Of course maybe the Akimichis would have been an ideal place since Choza was the only one who Sakura seemed to like when he asked her once.

But the Akimichi's compound was farther off towards the fields so they could be close to their work.

Kazuya looked down at Sakura, For the first time since the incident she was showing other emotions than the emptiness she usually wore in her eyes.

She was looking around in curiosity, it wasn't like other kids that would turn their head every which way. Sakura was watching everything with a desire to learn and know her new environment.

Since it didn't feel so foreboding with Sakura's new interest, Kazuya made his way through Nara's compound until he was in front of Shikaku's door. It was rude to come unannounced, but he hoped that his old student would be too shocked with his sudden appearance to care.

After knocking Shikaku's wife, Yoshino opened the door. She smiled brightly when she noticed it was Kazuya. "Yamanaka-sensei! What a pleasant surprise! Come in, come in!" Yoshino went to grab his arm-to no doubt drag him inside- when she finally noticed sakura.

Yoshino wasn't a shinobi and with Sakura concealing her chakra it wasn't surprising that the nara didn't notice her until now. Sakura was all but hiding from senses other than sight.

Quickly recovering from her surprise, Yoshino smiled warmly at Sakura. "Ah! You must be the little missy that has my husband and his team so jealous."

Yoshino laughed at Kazuya's confused face-pinched eyebrows, that was the closest expression Kazuya would show to someone outside his trusted comrades, and the little girl's face that almost mirrored Kazuya's was adorable as well.

Instead of answering their unasked question, Youshino led them inside with a wave. The Yamanaka could see she was eager to see how her husband would react to the two new guests.

"Shikaku, we have guests!" She called out.

With both Kazuya and Sakura hiding their chakra, it was a surprise when they turned a corner to the living room.

Shikaku was on the floor with his son sleeping on top of him. When the shadow user's eyes finally fell onto them, they turned comically big compared to his usually relaxed face.

"Sensei!" Shikaku went to get up to greet Kazuya, but the ball of sleep on top of him stopped him.

Looking from his son to his sensei, Shikaku didn't seem to know what to do. Kazuya hasn't seen his old student act this surprised since he was a chunin. It made the older man smirk at Shikaku's actions.

Offering his student help, Kazuya spoke. "It's fine Shikaku, stay right there."

Shikaku nodded and rolled his eyes at his teacher's smirking face. "I didn't think you would be coming to see us for another few years." He told the older man.

As if that would explain why he was so surprised by this sensei's visit. In a way it did, because Kazuya knew his students so well. Shikaku was a person who lived his life with strategies always in mind, even if he wasn't aware of it.

He probably tried to guess the very day Kazuya would finally come to visit. No doubt, having Choza and Inoichi thoughts on the subject as well.

So when Kazuya altered their guess it confused Shikaku, since he didn't like being wrong.

"So what brings you here Sensei?" Shikaku asked.

"Shikaku! Don't be so rude! Welcome your Sensei in!" Youshino yelled from the kitchen, she had left to get some tea for the guests.

"Damn it, women. Get off my back." Shikaku whispered.

"Shikaku stop pouting, it's unbecoming of a clan head." Kazuya told his old student with a sigh.

Kazuya made his way to sit down on one of the floor pillows, Sakura adjusting herself to sit on his lap. She was looking around the room until her eyes caught the books that lined the walls. She didn't move but Kazuya could see her trying to read the titles from where she sat.

Shikaku noticed as well and smirked. "I see she's feeling better."

Instead of answering, Kazuya decided he should tell his student why he had come. "I needed to go home to get some change of clothes and other needs, but I was reluctant to leave Sakura alone at the hospital."

Shikaku nodded in understanding.

"I also didn't want to bring her into the Yamanaka compound." Kazuya finished.

"So you need a babysitter" Shikaku remarked as he sat up, the little baby that was asleep on his chest was now awake by the new voice that was talking. The boy was staring at them with big brown eyes that screamed curiosity.

Once up, Shikaku turned the boy to sit on his lap towards the other people in the room, not like the little boy would let him do otherwise. The child had yet to take his eyes off of the new comers. He held the boy out towards them for a moment.

Shikaku smiled at his son as he spoke. "Shikamaru, Sakura. Sakura, Shikamaru."

Kazuya nodded and did the same. Gathering up Sakura into his arms and holding her out towards the other two, like Shikaku had done. "Sakura this is Shikamaru, Shikaku's son"

Sakura looked up at Kazuya with her same blank but it almost seemed like she was deadpanned by his words. He brought her back into his lap at the face. Wondering what she found strange.

Yoshino came back hands full with a tray of tea and sweets. She placed it down on the table that was besides the guests, giggling while she worked on the tea.

"I was wondering where Shikaku had gotten his social skills from." Yoshino teased lightheartedly.

The man in the room acted like there wasn't a problem with what they had just done.

Yoshino looked at Sakura and winked. "They aren't the best when it comes to people but don't worry Shikamaru is thankfully my son as well so he won't be the same."

Shikaku mumbled. "Troublesome woman." As he sat Shikamaru back onto his lap. A frown on his face but since he was cuddling his son it turned more into a pout.

And strangely enough Sakura nodded at the woman almost as if she agreed with her statement. Kazuya didn't know if he should be offended that Sakura saw his actions weird or happy that she actually was reacting to the world around her.

Kazuya took the cup Yoshino offered him and watched with careful eyes as Sakura took one of the cookies that were on the plant the woman held out towards her.

He didn't think the child would take one but she did, although she didn't eat it yet. Only holding it in her hands. It was progress from her ignoring her food to her picking out which one she wanted.

Giving Sakura's hair an encouraging pat as Yoshino moved away to sit next to her husband. "So Yamanaka-Sensei, how long would you need us to watch her?"

"An hour at most, I just need to pack my things." Kazuya responded swiftly.

The doctor wasn't sure if he was saying it out loud so fast because of Sakura or he needed to remind himself that it wouldn't take that long.

Shikaku seemed to sense the older man's distress because he offered off handly to watch her for longer, letting Kazuya decide for himself on what he wanted. No good would come with pressuring the doctor.

Kazuya took a sip of his tea giving himself a moment to think it over. He agreed when he saw sakura eating her cookie and looking at the little boy with interest.

Maybe this would be good for her to be around someone her age, even though the boy was almost two years younger with Sakura's birthday coming up.

Sakura looked up to him and the first time since her nontalking term she connected her chakra to his for a brief moment. Even though it still felt guarded, Kazuya could feel her calmness, it helped the Yamanaka compose himself.

"Alright, I understand." He told her while patting her head again.

He looked up at the other adults in the room. "Actually, could you watch her for two hours? I need to check in with people and handle some work."

Shikaku smirked. "Getting soft there, Sensei?"

Yoshino smacked her husband on the arm. "If you don't start acting right, I'm taking your GO board away."

After disciplining her husband-who looked like her words hurt more than her actually smack-she looked over at Kazuya. "Don't worry Yamanaka-Sensei, you can take as much time as you need." She offered him a reassuring smile.

Shikaku sighed but smiled as well, looking a little awkward. "Of course, Sensei!"

With that worked out, Kazuya stood up and put sakura on the ground. He decided to leave quickly in case he started to have second thoughts.

With a quick shunshin, Kazuya's body flickered out the house.

* * *

Sakura decided that Kazuya was as bad as Kakashi was at goodbyes. The man practically ran away so he wouldn't have to say it.

Maybe she should talk about that with him so next time he doesn't just disappear on her, but one problem at a time.

Looking over at the adults in the room who were staring at her. Yes, she should deal with this problem first.

Sakura wasn't automatically better after leaving the room, but she knew her doctor was worrying himself sick over her, so that's why she pushed him to go. That didn't mean she was fine. No, it just means that she could deal with it herself.

She didn't want to push it onto anyone else, so she turned towards the adults and nodded walking back over to the pillow on the floor where Kazuya was sitting before. The least she could do was not be a problem for the people who volunteered to watch her.

The cookie that she received from the woman was still in her hand, so Sakura took a bite, it was quite yummy. At first, the only reason she grabbed it was because she didn't want to be rude to the woman, who seemed to understand that Kazuya and Shikaku introductions for the kids were weird.

Sakura was content to just sit and wait until Kazuya got back. She picked up another cookie and ate it while looking outside to the huge backyard, the giant sliding back doors were wide open. The house was like a huge japanese mansion from what little that could see from her walk from the front door to the living room.

Yes, it was a lot better here than her blank room. Ready to space out and enjoy the new scenery, Sakura looked over the enormous backyard but it seemed like the people in the room didn't have the same idea.

"Do you like the cookie, Sakura-Chan?" Yoshino asked her.

Sakura didn't plan on speaking to the other adults, it wasn't like she couldn't. She just didn't feel ready too yet but again not wanting to be rude, Sakura nodded her head at Yoshino's question.

The brown haired woman smiled at her. "I'm glad, would you like some more?"

Sakura looked down at the still very full plate that had different kinds of sweets. Some she had never seen before, and then looked back at the woman, she tilted her head in confusion. Didn't she already have enough?

Shikaku snorted. "I never met a child satisfied with the amount of sweets they already have, usually they always want more."

Ah, that's how a normal child would react wasn't it?

It seemed like Yoshino was trying to make sure she felt comfortable. "Is there anything you would like to do, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura shook her head no, because there really wasn't. Yeah, the books that were on the shelves seemed interesting, but she decided that touching ninja's belongings wasn't such a good idea.

"I'll teach you how to play Go!" Shikaku declared.

He got another smack on the arm for that comment. "I asked Sakura not you!" Yoshino told him harshly, but Sakura could see that it was more playful than anything else.

Still sakura enjoyed seeing the man get hit since she still hasn't gotten over how he acted when they first met.

Her attention turned to the little boy in the man's lap, he seemed used to this kind of situation already since he didn't fuss as the adults messed around.

Surprising Sakura. Shikamaru got off his father's lap and stood up on his own, walking over towards her. Wasn't a year still too early to walk? Maybe it was a ninja thing because to Sakura it seemed like the baby was walking fine, if only a little slow.

Shikamaru walked right up to her and pulled at her hair. Because of course, it had to be her hair. Yoshino seemed troubled by the boy's actions, already getting up to stop him. "Shikamaru! No, you can't do that!"

Sakura didn't mind though, it wasn't like it hurt. He was more holding onto it then actually pulling it. If anything the women's yell scared the boy into pulling it harder. Even though Yoshino was the first one to get up, Shikaku was already by them.

"Shikamaru, let go!" The man told him in a demanding voice.

If he wasn't pulling before, now he was. The boy didn't know what he was doing wrong and got scared that both his parents seemed upset with him. Sakura could see tears starting to swell in the baby's eyes.

Shikaku's hand went to reach towards them and Sakura flinched away, his hand pulled back quickly. It wasn't like she was out right afraid of the Nara. It's just now that she was more forced on the world around her, she wasn't ready for human touch.

Shikamaru's cries caught her attention, Yoshino was telling him to let go still, which only caused the child more fear.

Sakura could practically the child's confusion and fear, then Sakura it clicked.

Sakura brought her chakra to wrap around Shikamaru. "Calm." She whispered to him, she didn't know how he would react so she wrapped her chakra slowly.

Shikamaru slowly stopped crying, he whipped his tears with his sleeve. Sakura guided his hand away from her hair. The little boy held onto her hand, still sniffling after his fit of crying.

Not sure on what to do now, she kept his hand in hers while she carefully helped him sit down on the pillow next to her. Once he sat down, Sakura grabbed a cookie with her free hand. She was about to offer it to the boy but stopped herself.

She looked him over to see if he looked like he was old enough to eat hard food. He did seem like he could, but to be on the safe side Sakura opened her mouth nice and big, Shikamaru was confused by her actions and copied what she was doing.

He opened his mouth as big as she did and there sakura could see he had a few teeth. She smiled at him and gave him the cookie, he took it happily. Sakura patted Shikamaru's head like Kazuya does to her. Sakura has seen the tactic used on many children she worked with, it was monkey see monkey do.

The pink haired child was just happy it worked even here. Ninja family or not, children are still the same. Sakura took comfort in that thought, picking up another cookie for herself sakura paid no mind to the adults in the room.

Only paying enough attention to Shikamaru to make sure he was okay eating his cookie. Once he was done, Sakura picked up her cup filled with milk she noted and helped him drink some to wash down the cookie. Sakura doing the same for herself.

"More milk?" Yoshino's voice caused Sakura to jump, she didn't remember the woman being that close before. It must have been because she was still focusing on her connection to her chakra. Sakura pulled her chakra into her core again so she can be more aware of her surroundings. Letting go of Shikamaru's hand in the process.

Shikaku was sitting back in his seat watching the kids and Sakura felt like a bug underneath his observation. It wasn't like when they first met though, that was more intense. His aim this time was just to see how she got along with his son she thinks.

Either way she didn't like it. Luckily for her, Shikamaru pulled at Sakura's attention by grabbing at her hand again.

Turning her gaze onto him, Sakura could see that he was looking for something on her hand and when he didn't find it he looked up at her.

"Where it go?" he asked her in a very cute baby voice.

Sakura tilted her head to the side when she didn't quite understand what he was asking.

He copied her by tilting his own head but the opposite way, Sakura couldn't help the smile that made its way onto her face.

"Stuff." He pointed at her hand, trying to force explain his wants to her with his limited vocabulary.

It took a moment but Sakura understood, letting only a little bit of her chakra slip onto their physical hand holding connection.

"Stuff." Shikamaru smiled and tightened his hold onto her.

Instead of whispering calm this time it was somewhere along the feelings of safety and content. Sakura wasn't sure if she had any other good feelings for him to feel through the connection so she stuck close to easier ones.

Who knows what would happen if he felt any of her miserable emotions she held right now.

"Do you think Sensei would stay for dinner? Should we go out? " Yoshino asked her husband. Who she was sitting next to again, the women seemed happy just to watch the kids as well.

Shikaku smirked. "Maybe, if it's your cooking."

Yoshino quickly caught on. "Yes! It would be rude to reject the clan head's wife's cooking wouldn't it!?"

Sakura blinked at the couple, were they trying to make her doctor stay for dinner by using some politic hierarchy? The smirk on both of their faces seemed to answer her question.

"Alright, I need to go pick some ingredients!" Yoshino said as she stood up.

Shikaku stood up as well. "Okay, be safe." He hugged the woman and gave her a kiss on the check. Then he started to make his way out of the large living room before Yoshino's voice stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" She was smiling but Sakura could hear the woman's irritation.

Shikaku paused and turned towards his wife. He answered unsure. "To the library."

"So you plan to leave the shopping, cooking and the kids to me?" Yoshino prompted.

Shikaku straight back seemed slouch lower and lower with everything she added onto her list. instead of answering the shadow user turned around and walked back to his seat on the floor avoiding eye contact the whole way.

Sakura wanted to smirk at this kicked puppy demeanor. It was like the man's backbone was taken away from him with only a few words.

Yoshino nodded at her husband's actions.

"Alright I'll head off now." The woman said as she gathered her wallet, well what Sakura assumed was her wallet, she walked over and kneed down next to the children. She gave Shikamaru a kiss and went to hug them both but thought against it since Sakura led away.

Instead of being offended by Sakura's actions Yoshino just smiled and patted the children's head. "I'll be back Shikamaru, be good for you father." She turned towards her husband. "You better not go into the library room either, I don't want Sakura to just be sitting here while you read!"

The man nodded but Yoshino didn't seem convinced because she turned back towards Sakura. "I need you to keep an eye on that old man for me please, can you do that? Can you stop him from going into the library?"

The pink haired child was willing to help but the only problem was Sakura wanted to go into the library as well. If Shikaku went then she could read books without being apprehensive about reading a ninja's books.

Her dejection must have shown on her face because Yoshino shook her finger at Sakura. "Oh, no, no, no, you don't!" The woman begged "Don't tell me you like books like Shikaku and Shikamaru!?"

Sakura could feel the blush starting to rise on her face. It wasn't like she was ashamed of her enjoyment of books. It was just the way Yoshino put her on the spot like that. It made Sakura embarrassed.

The woman smiled but Sakura keep her blank face

Yoshino turned to her son. "Well then Shikamaru, you will have to keep them out of the library, okay?"

The young boy didn't understand what his mother meant but nodded anyways. "Good boy!" One more kiss goodbye and she got up to leave.

While walking out of the living room Yoshino turned to her husband. "I'm not playing Shikaku, it's filthy in there, I don't want anyone to think I can't keep a tidy house." And with that, she left to go shopping.

Sakura's mask slipped and she couldn't help her doubtful expression. Is that really the only reason they couldn't go into the library? Because it was dirty?

Shikaku saw her face and with clear amusement asked. "Well if you aren't scared of a little dust, maybe we could just take a peek inside."

He couldn't be serious? Yoshino literally just left.

The shadow user got up and walked back to the way he wanted to leave before his wife stopped him. "I need to grab a book so you can come if you want." He called over his shoulder.

Unsure on what to do, Sakura looked down at Shikamaru. The boy was watching his dad leave but seemed willing to stay with her, if that's what she chose.

Sakura was going to stay sitting, she really was but the books that she might not get another chance to read called out to her.

She got up and followed Shikaku while still holding Shikamaru's hand. The man walked down the long japanese styled hallway until he came up to another sliding door, opening the door, Sakura was met with a room filled to the brim with books.

The walls were lined with shelves that were all holding not only books but scrolls and single pieces of paper. A desk that was against the wall had books piled up a good few inches. Even the floor had some books thrown around.

Seeing now why Yoshino didn't want them in there. Even though the only light source was the sun coming through some small windows at the very top of the wall, Sakura could see it was quite messy.

But that didn't stop her from walking up the shelves and starting to pull the books that she wanted to read. Sakura had to let go of Shikamaru's hand to be able to carry the three books she wanted to read. The boy made an upset noise at her letting go.

Not wanting to upset him, Sakura whispered to Shikamaru. "Would you like to sit next to me while I read?"

He nodded eagerly at her and the frown on his baby face disappeared. Shikamaru followed her as she found a good place to sit, which meant enough space for her and Shikamaru to sit without being on top of books, she walked over and sat down close to the dask.

Pulling the books down, Sakura offered her hand to Shikamaru who had sat down right next to her.

She was about to open a book when the adult in the room decided to butt in. "Well, it looks like Shikamaru found a reading buddy."

Sakura wasn't surprised by Shikaku, she left the man staring at her the whole time she was getting her books but she didn't pay him any attention. If he didn't want her reading his books he would have stopped her. Or not brought her into this room in the first place.

Instead of giving Shikaku the acknowledgement he seemed to be seeking, she opened the book to start reading.

She could practically hear the smile on Shikaku's face as he spoke. "What? Don't I get a new reading buddy too?"

* * *

Sakura sat on the floor reading her fifth book, but when she turned the page it was no longer in a language she could read. She didn't even realize they had different languages in Naruto!

Almost as if sensing her confusion her reading buddy offered an explanation. "That's, Fūinjutsu." But before he could get into more details, the door to the reading room opened.

They've been caught.

Both Sakura and Shikaku had ignored the woman's words about not going into the reading room.

Sakura had seen how Yoshino acted when someone did something the woman didn't like, and it wasn't something the pink haired child wanted to experience for herself.

So, to save her own skin she stuck her chakra onto Shikamaru's clothes while picking him up into her arms quickly, although she was thoughtful and careful while she did it, she ran as fast as her little legs could and hid underneath the desk. She put her foot onto the chair while channeling chakra to it and then pulled the chair in front of the two of them.

Shikamaru seemed to sense the danger in his own way because he seemed content to stay still and silent. Sakura nodded to him before looking out towards the door that finally opened. Yoshino walked inside looking ready to yell, only to find an empty room. Her upset face, replaced by confusion.

At that moment Sakura finally noticed that Shikaku was gone! That traitor! He left her to take the blame!

Yoshino whispered. "Where could they have gone?" And left the room.

Only until Sakura could hear the woman's footsteps fade off towards the living room did Sakura move the chair, but she didn't get out all the way. Deciding it's better safe than sorry, Sakura casted her chakra out around her. Letting it seep through the house, to show her where everyone was.

Her eyes shot towards the ceiling where she sensed Shikaku's chakra. The man was laying on the ceiling while looking down at her a smirk clear on his face.

If Sakura was any less of an adult she would have stuck her tongue out at him. Wait, she was a child wasn't she?

So after she stuck her tongue out at him, she got out of her hiding place. Shikaku dropped down next to the children without making a sound. He raised a brow at her still upset face, which was just her mouth turned down a little. "Do you think I wanted to get caught?"

Sakura gave the man a very dry look and then turned towards Shikamaru who grabbed onto her hand. She let her chakra wrap around him like a warm blanket in thanks for being quiet throughout that whole situation.

The little boy giggled at the feeling that wrapped around and pushed closer into her side. Sakura smiled softly at the boy, his chakra felt so carefree and soft. If she was honest she would admit that sakura didn't just connect his chakra with hers to calm him down. It was because it gave her a sense of relief as much as it did for him, maybe even more.

Before her thoughts could turn upsetting, Sakura walked over to the sliding door. Being mindful how fast she could walk with little Shikamaru on her side. Shikaku followed close behind, carrying some books with him.

They made it back into the living room thankfully without seeing Yoshino, but sakura could smell food being cooked so she must be in the kitchen.

Shikaku walked ahead of the children and sat back by the GO board. Sakura was going to ignore the man and sit with the sweets, wanting to see how Shikamaru would like the dango that Sakura already tried, they were quite yummy. But Shikaku's voice called out to her. "For every three pieces of my set you are able to take, i'll let you borrow one of my books"

His voice turned smug. "That's if you will be able to get any at all."

Sakura knew he was just trying to bait her into a game, she knew that but the book he had next to him was the one she was reading before Yoshino interrupted her.

The pink haired child really wanted to know what Fūinjutsu was.

Against her better judgement Sakura walked over to the other side of the board and sat down, Shikamaru still by her side. He seemed to like the feeling of her chakra, since he didn't want to let go of her hand.

Sakura purposely ignored Shikaku's smug face as she looked over the board.

"This is how you play."

Shikaku spent the next hour teaching Sakura how to play GO. By the time Kazuya came back, Sakura was fully focused on the game. Shikamaru head cuddled into her lap while he slept and Yoshino announced that dinner was ready.

Sakura didn't notice Kazuya's sigh of relief, like a weight had been lifted.

* * *

Thank you to everyone that has followed and favorited my first story! That and the comments help me update faster knowing people actually enjoy the story I am writing.

So thank you all so very much! Please follow, favorite and comment!

Special Thanks to my new beta reader Axel Emiya.

_In the next chapter:_

Sakura could see the sweat start to form on the older man's forehead. He also started to bounce his left leg underneath the table. She bets he wishes he could take back the money he put down so smugly a few minutes ago.

With a surprising amount of satisfying glee sakura showed her cards.

She had this bastard now.


End file.
